Untitled
by FunkyFiction
Summary: Alicia Spinnet are a strong and independent 19 year old who's living her life ambitions, but when George bounces back into her life, her world turns upside down once more. Can they find a way to rekindle the past and fight this war together?
1. Epilogue, The Breakup

**Untitled**

**Chapter One**

George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet have always got better along than Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnet. So that was probably why some people didn't get surprised when the two of them were going to the Yule Ball together. But when they walked out of the Great Hall that night they were a little bit more than just friends. But they weren't a couple. They were just two people that liked to snog each other.

They usually sneaked away from their friends to find an empty classroom to snog in; George didn't tell Fred about what was going on between him and Alicia. But he didn't have to, cause Fred knew somehow. Their encounters with each other continued for about four months till they were discovered. It was the end of May. Everybody were in the Great Hall having lunch except for Alicia and George; they were more likely having each other for lunch.

George had Alicia pushed up against the desk and his hands were all over her and his tongue deep down in her throat. They were as close and intimate as two fully dressed people could be without actually shagging. And then, out of nowhere… Professor McGonagall came in. Saw the two of them, who literally jumped away from each other, and then she lost it.

Yelling at them that this is not an appropriate behavior for students, she had not expected this from two of her own students, and especially a prefect (Alicia). Still angry she gave them two weeks of detention, banned them from the next Hogsmeade trip and 20 points from Gryffindor. And that is the story of how George got his first detention without Fred.

Maybe the detentions weren't so fun, but they sure still had fun when everybody else was in Hogsmeade, they spent the most of the day being in George's bed exploring each other. None of them knew how much a simple touch could make your partner feel. That day they weren't just snogging and touching each other, you can say that it took a great while before it became nice, but when it became nice it wasn't just nice it was… amazing and wonderful.

Later that day when they sat down in the common room and when their friends came back from the trip they asked what they had been doing, they just looked at each other and answered that they had been studying. Yet again George didn't have to tell Fred what had happened, Fred somehow knew by one look from his brother.

A couple days later when Alicia and George had decided that it was time to tell their friends that they were together, everybody were like; "Duh, what do you think that we are, retarded?" aka, "We KNOW."

Then the summer came, and George and Alicia had to spend two months away from each other. But then a surprise came to Alicia when she arrived home. Her dad John Spinnet, who was an Auror, told her that their plans for the summer had been changed. Since Harry Potter had come back after the third task with Cedric Diggory's dead body and said that You-Know-Who were back, the Order of the Phoenix was gathered again. So that explained to Alicia why she found that her ex professor the werewolf and an escaped convict was currently staying at their house. Her dad also explained to her that she was going to spend the summer at the Orders headquarters in London and be a part of Mrs. Weasleys cleaning patrol.

"I hope that you don't have anything against spending the summer with the Weasley kids. Don't you have the twins in you class?" he asked her.

"Anything for you dad." She smiled, she didn't tell her dad that she and George was shagging, because if he knew that he would probably make her spend the summer with her three year older sister Cathy. George was also very happy that they were going to be together for the whole summer, even though they were locked into an old and very creepy house. They had made a silent agreement that they were not going to tell their parents about the two of them, it would just complicate things.

As you all know, George and Alicia are two 17 year olds with hormones pulling them into every possible direction. So it didn't take long until they wanted to spend the nights together. It was around the time that Hermione came to the headquarters that they saw their chance; Alicia had offered herself to move out of Ginny's room so Hermione can sleep in there since there was only room for two beds in every bedroom.

Around midnight when they were sure that everyone in the house had gone to sleep, George apparated into Alicia's room and stayed there until the morning hour when everybody started to get up. The first and the second night did everything go smoothly, so did the third and the fourth, but on the fifth everything didn't.

George had fallen to sleep too deeply when they were snuggling in the afterglow of their lust together and unfortunately he didn't wake up until the morning after and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room to wake up Alicia.

"What the Merlin is going on in here?" She bellowed when she saw the two of them sleeping (obviously not wearing so much) close on the small bed.

Alicia woke with a start when she heard the voice, but George just shifted a little and muttered that he needed five more minutes, but Alicia pushed him hard and he realized where he was and why. He flew up from the bed, standing next to the bed only wearing his trousers. "Mum." He said panicking knowing that his days as a free man were over.

Half an hour later were both Alicia and George sitting by the table in the kitchen. Alicia was leaning back in the chair, staring at her left knee with her arms crossed. George was sitting opposite her, but he was sitting straight in his chair, staring at the burn mark on the table. At the end of the table were three adults standing, both George's parents and Alicia's dad, but of all the three adults was only Mrs. Weasley looking angry.

"Before anything else is said." Mr. Weasley started. "Have you been safe?"

But when none of them answered or even looked up. Mrs. Weasley said, very angry. "Well, have you?"

"Safe as houses." Alicia muttered.

"I hope that you are aware of that even magical protections have its flaws." Mr. Weasley continued, keeping his calm.

"I can stand with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the no-stop magic, but this…" Mrs. Weasley could for once in her life time not find the words. "…so irresponsible."

"Are you mad?" Alicia asked, looking up at her dad that had so far been silent.

"No." he answered her simply. "I'm disappointed, disappointed that you're acting so immature. Both of you are having a year left in school."

"What if something would have happened?" Mr. Weasley joined in. "What if Alicia would have gotten pregnant by accident, taking care of a child is a lifetime commitment."

"I love both you and your sister." Mr. Spinnet continued. "But taking care of a child is the hardest thing I've ever done." Alicia's mum had died when Alicia was just a little baby, so he had to take care of the two girls by himself. "I don't know if George would bail on you or not, but your life would be ruined. No seeing the world, no career thinking."

One hour later Mr. Spinnet had arranged with his oldest daughter Cathy so Alicia could stay there for the rest of the summer. And when the school started again Alicia and George for some reason started to avoid each other, so it went on for the rest of the year. Alicia spent more time with Daniel Tempered, the male prefect and now head boy, they had always been friends so she told him about what had happened and he understood.

Quidditch was getting awkward also; Alicia had started to avoid Quidditch practices if it was possible, but if she went she was the last one to come and the first one to leave. She was actually the only one that was a little happy when George and Fred were suspended from the team.

It was after Christmas something actually happened; George had become jealous of the fact that Alicia and Daniel were so close, mostly because Daniel was one of the better looking guys in school. But George didn't admit to himself that he was jealous. So he got the idea that he should talk to Daniel about his and Alicia's friendship.

It was a Monday evening; the most students were at dinner when George found Daniel alone walking down a hallway toward the Great Hall. George saw his chance and walked up to Daniel.

"Are you shagging her?" George asked, not caring if anyone heard.

"What?" Daniel responded turning around toward George. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know sure as hell who I'm talking about. _Are_ you shagging her?" George continued, he started to get angry, and was now only standing a foot away from him.

"Alicia and I are only friends." Daniel said and tried to walk away, but George stopped him. "What do you want me to say Weasley? That I'm shagging her senseless when she's crying about you?" Daniel had started to become annoyed. "Is that…" But he didn't come any longer on that sentence because George had hit him the face with his fist, breaking his nose.

"Don't talk about her like that." George said angry. But the moment that George said that did the hallway fill up with Gryffindor students that had finished dinner and was on their way to the common room. Among them were Alicia and Fred, all of the students stopped when they saw Daniel and George.

When Alicia saw Daniel, who was on the ground covering his drastically bleeding nose, both she and Fred ran over to the scene. "Did you do this?" she practically yelled at George when she was helping her friend to stand up. "Grow up George." She snapped angry at him and then walked with Daniel up to the hospital wing.

Both Fred and George stood back at the place until Alicia and Daniel had disappeared and the most of the students had left. "What do you think your doing?" Fred asked his brother angry and pushed him. "Your acting like an idiot, you know."

"Fred, it's not like you'll ever understand." George snapped back and then left.

It didn't take long until probably every student in Hogwarts knew what had happened between George and Daniel and unfortunately for George, Umbridge also found out about George and Daniel and that was the story about how George got his second detention without Fred.

Last time George ever saw Alicia was among the students who was witnessing 'The Great Weasley Escape'. Even though she still was mad at George for hitting Daniel, her face was smiling with excitement as she cheered them on.

It wasn't until one year later that she heard from George or Fred, it was actually Fred that came to her. He was waiting on her outside her flat. She was carrying groceries and her heavy bag which was containing a dozen different books she needed for the Auror Training that her dad had pushed her into, but it wasn't like she didn't want to be an Auror. She had always been very talented when it came to using Magic practically, and Alicia had always been very similar to her dad. Except for liking and playing Quidditch, John Spinnet had been much known for his opinion about Quidditch, every time that Alicia or somebody else mentioned Quidditch; he just frowned and muttered "Savages", it actually had something to do with Oliver Wood's father, who had been in the same year as John at Hogwarts.

Her father had also been known in the Wizarding world for being the only one that thought that it couldn't be Sirius Black who was behind the ranting to you-know-who about Lily and James's location. But the evidence was just too heavy for anyone to take him seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked Fred when she saw him leaning toward the wall next to her flat.

"Here let help you." Fred said and took the bag or groceries from Alicia, who looked at him suspiciously.

"What did I tell you in the hospital wing after our first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?" She asked him because she knew that only the real Fred would know the answer to that.

"'You are wrong Fred Weasley; George is so much cuter than you'." Fred smiled at the memory. "And also… 'Please Fred could you sneak into Davies's bedroom and kill him in his sleep.'"

It was the second statement that Alicia was after. When they had played against Ravenclaw that day, Davies had grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her up in the air when Angelina was passing the Quaffle to her. She didn't like that memory, mostly because Fred had sent the bludger toward Davies when he kissed her, so that both Alicia and Davies had fallen off their brooms and ended up in the hospital wing. Davies had smiling said that it was worth it.

Alicia unlocked the door to her apartment and walked into the kitchen with Fred after her. "Why are you here? Is it on _sacred_ business, anything changed?" Alicia meant the Order. Alicia had become a member in the Order of the Phoenix when she had left Hogwarts and started her Auror training. She was hoping that it was something about the Order, you see, her father had gone missing two months ago, she just hoped that she could get any sign about what had happened to him.

"No, the _scarred_ mission is still unchanged." Fred said and Alicia knew that he meant the plan they had to extract Harry Potter from that Muggle house. Even though that George and Fred also were members of the order Alicia had found a way to avoid them, but Fred and George wasn't at so many meetings they had, they probably got to know the most important stuff later by some of the other members. She suspected that the joke shop took up the most of their time.

"Then what is it?" Alicia looked at Fred with a bit of concern, as she started to unpack her groceries.

"It's about George."


	2. Meeting Again

**Untitled**

**Chapter ****Two; M****eeting Again**

"It's about George." Fred said, opening the bag with chocolate biscuits and took one, but just when he was about to put it into his mouth Alicia snatched it from him.

"What do you mean, it's about George. What happened to him?" Alicia said and put back the biscuit. Fred looked at her, detecting a little bit of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing big." He responded. "It's just that for once in my life I can't get to him, I just know that there is something wrong, but I just can't tell what."

"What does that got to do with me?" She asked. "I haven't spoken to him in years."

"I think that it have something to do with you." He looked away from her face and walked over to the table and sat down on the chair.

"How can it have something to do with me?" She asked, suspecting that he missed her just as much as she missed him. "Besides, I busy nowadays. I have two years left at the training, and they don't have summer breaks." She continued trying to change the subject, hoping that something would happen so that she didn't have to continue this conversation with Fred.

"I know that you are busy, but… I need your help. He has been getting even more depressed since he heard that you also were in the extraction group." He sighed; he wouldn't have gone all the way to Alicia if he didn't have any other choice. "Could you just talk to him, say anything… _Anything_ to make him feel better." Fred looked up at her with a look of sadness. "You know, if he's sad, I'm sad. I don't want to be sad; it makes me feel like shit."

"I'll talk to him when I get the chance." She sighed, thinking about the task that stood in fore her in one days' time. "And by getting the chance I mean when we meet at the home tomorrow." The home meant the Burrow, the current Headquarters, but that didn't mean that they had all their meetings there, actually, they hadn't had a meeting there except for just a few times. They kept changing the location because it would be suspicious if too many people hanged around there. But the Burrow was still a place where any member of the Order could come to if they needed help or anything.

"Thank you Alicia. Thank you so very much." Fred said happy, smiling big and before he knew it he had gotten up from the chair and hugged her. "Thank you, I mean it."

"I can't promise anything." Alicia took up on of the biscuits from the bag and gave it to Fred.

"Once again, thank you." He said and put the biscuit into his mouth and left.

Alicia stood in her small kitchen for a long time after Fred had left and just looked at the door. She became very sad of the memory of what she and George had. She missed him very much, but her dad was right, what if she would have accidentally gotten pregnant? She had had a very big problem with times when her friends had put her up with other men. She just missed that red hair, the look in his eyes when he was up to no good, his smile, his dumb way to express himself sometimes, when he looked her in the eyes, whispered sweet things into her ear.

It seemed like it had passed a lifetime since Fred had left, and she was still staring at the door. Suddenly somebody knocked at it and it opened, she thought at first that it was Fred coming back, but she still drew her wand, she had made and habit of always drawing her wand when she get insecure. But it wasn't Fred; it was another red haired Weasley… Percy.

When he saw that she had her wand drawn he put his hands up in the air. "69.98." he said smiling and she could put down her wand. The thing with the number was that Alicia had made and intelligence test a couple weeks ago, you needed to have 70 sharp to get the tag, which confirmed that you were an intelligent person. Percy was the only one that knew that she just had gotten 69.98 on the scores. To everybody else she didn't care about the results and it was only a stupid test.

"Hi Perce." She said calmly and resumed unpacking the groceries.

"Hey Leesh." Percy closed the door and walked into the kitchen, and just like Fred had, he reached for the bag with biscuits and took one without asking. "Was that Fred?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Yes." Alicia answered.

"What did he want?" he continued out of curiosity when he had swallowed.

"Nothing important really." She answered and put away the empty grocery bag and took up the one filled with books and put it up on the table.

"That's good." Percy nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked him, he usually didn't just drop by for the latest gossip. "Except for eating up all of my biscuits." She added and snatched the bag from him when he reached to take another one.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Oliver is coming home tonight and he want to know if you in for going out." Percy informed her.

Oliver was the one that had helped her get this flat; they had met about six months ago in the elevator at the ministry. He was on his way to the Quidditch department for some sort of meeting. They had chatted a little and when she sadly told him that she still was living home because she couldn't get a hold of a flat, he had mentioned that there was one available in his building. The most people that lived in the building were Wizards and Witches that just moved away from home.

Percy also lived in the building; he and Oliver had become better friends since they left school. But Oliver was only home for a time to time, since he was a lot of the time out with his team (Puddlemere United, were he was now the first keeper, which was something he kept reminding them of) either training or doing something else she couldn't care less to find out. But the most of the times when Oliver was coming home for the weekend he wanted them to go out to the small Wizarding pub down on the corner.

"I don't know…" Alicia said concerned pulling out her books from her bag. "I got loads to do."

"I'll help you." Percy offered. "Just don't leave me alone with Oliver and _them_" Percy said with a slight horror in his voice. By them he meant some of the other girls that lived here in the building. "You are the only sane person."

"Alright, I could use some fun." Alicia gave up; she thought of Fred's visit earlier as she took one of the biscuits herself and didn't notice that Percy did the exact same thing. Alicia knew that Percy missed his family even though that he didn't say anything, he actually seemed a little lost these days because of that, that's the main reason that he always liked to follow them to the pub, one time had he actually mentioned that he wanted to go back to his family, but he felt like he had messed things up to much to go back. He had changed so much since his days at Hogwarts; he had loosened up a little, letting himself enjoy that wonderful thing called life.

Alicia hadn't told any of the members in the Weasley family that she was at occasions drinking with him; she just didn't know how they would react.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Oliver Wood said for the hundred time. "I'm so sorry." 

Alicia was sitting and looking very angry at a bed in St. Mungos. Oliver had accidentally done something so that Alicia had fallen and broke her ankle. She didn't remember so much of the accident since she had been drinking a little too much, and it happened to fast; all she knew was that Oliver was behind the accident.

"We are supposed to have a practical lesson tomorrow." Alicia said. "How the hell am I going to attend to it?" She glared up at him angry.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said once again.

"The healer says that it's going to take a week for the ankle to heal." Percy said as he entered the room.

"Lovely." Alicia replied sarcastically.

"Well, she also says that you need lots of sleep, so Oliver and I need to go." He continued.

"What about all my stuff?" she asked. "My books that I need for tomorrow and… no!" she suddenly realized that with her broken ankle she couldn't be apart of the Harry Potter extraction group.

"Don't worry; I'll get your books. Just write up which you need and I'll bring them for you." Percy said.

"Shit." Alicia cursed to herself not hearing Percy, she had to tell somebody in the Order that she had broken her ankle. But who? And where was she going to get a hold of an owl? Especially at this time, one o'clock in the morning. "Do I really have to stay here?" She looked up at Percy.

"She said that you didn't have to, but it was for your own best if you did." Percy responded. "I think." He then added.

"Can you go and ask her if I can go?" She said. "I really can't stay here now."

"Sure." Percy said and walked out of the room.

"Oliver, can you get me my crutches." Alicia pointed toward the two crutches that the healer had put on the other empty bed in the room. Oliver rose from where he sat and gave them to her and helped her to stand up.

"Ms. Spinnet, it's actually for your own best that you stay here for the night." The female healer said in a stern voice. "You are able to leave tomorrow."

"I need to go." Alicia said and took her stuff. "Me breaking ankle is no good, I have to tell them about it." She really needed to go and tell somebody in the Order that she couldn't be apart of the mission, and she also knew that they needed time to find a replacement.

She started to think about who she should tell, she didn't know any members who lived here in London, there probably was a few that lived here, but she didn't knew where. First she came to think of that she should get to the Burrow, but she didn't know how. She didn't dare to apparate when she had been drinking. They had come to St. Mungos by car. Car! She thought and got an idea.

"Percy, do you mind driving me to a friend of mine?" She asked Percy to drive since he was the only one that was sober enough to drive, and knew how to drive.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Ms. Spinnet…" the healer said, but Alicia interrupted her.

"No, I'm not staying for the night." Alicia started to get angry, she would explain to her if it was possible. "End of discussion." She started to jump her way out of the room. She had entered the hallway and walked a few steps down it when she felt Oliver come up to her from behind.

"Let me help you." He said and put an arm around her waist so that she could support herself on him. He took one the crutches from her and gave it to Percy, and the three of them walked out from St. Mungos.

* * *

"There is the building." She told Percy and pointed toward an apartment building. They had left St. Mungos half an hour ago, first had they been and dropped of Oliver, then they just had to find their way to the flat in question.

"Whose apartment is it?" Percy asked as she made her way out of the car.

"If I told you, I had to kill you." She simply answered. "Just wait here for me; I'll be back in Five." She closed the car door.

"Do you realize that it is 01:30 in the morning?" Percy shouted after her.

"I know, don't worry, she won't mind." Alicia wasn't even sure if she was at home, she had just gotten married a week ago. Maybe she and her husband already was the Burrow. But Alicia didn't know any other member that wouldn't mind her dropping in the middle of the night.

She made her way up to the third floor and looked at the door which had the sign that said; "TONKS" and then a little smiley face. The first time that Alicia was there with her father loads of years ago, she had asked why it only said her last name. She simply answered that her crazy mother had given her a ridiculous first name. Alicia knocked on the door, and just hoped that there would be somebody at home.

"Who is it?" suddenly Tonks's voice came from inside the apartment.

"It's me, Alicia Jennifer Spinnet, Daughter of John Spinnet. The same John Spinnet that pulled a lot of strings so that you would get your Auror license after that disaster you made at Stealth and Tracking. Where you accidentally caused the death of the doll you were supposed to save. And last time I saw you was five weeks ago." Alicia said through the door.

"What are you doing here at this time at night?" Tonks opened the door and looked tiredly at her.

"I broke my ankle."

"How did you break your Uncle?" Tonks continued, hearing Alicia wrong.

"Not my Uncle, I don't have an Uncle, my ankle." Alicia corrected her.

"Oh, shit." Tonks cursed. "Come in, I'll make you some tea."

"Skip the tea; I have to go home later." Alicia made her way over to the small kitchen. "Gosh, Tonks you're a worse slob than your dad." She said and looked at the messy apartment.

"I have been keeping busy; just remember that two are living here now." She said and pulled out a chair for Alicia to sit on. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." Alicia answered too fast. "Okay, maybe I have, but it's really none of your business."

"You're not able to go tomorrow if your ankle is broken." Tonks stated.

"I know that's why I'm here. The plan for tomorrow is that I go to the Burrow with Kingsley just before we need go, that's why he's _visiting_ our class tomorrow." Alicia said. "When are you going there?"

"Around noon, so I'll tell them that you are not able to come with us."

"How are you going to do? Take me away or replace me?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to talk about it when we get to the Burrow." Tonks replied. "How are you going to get home, not apparate right, you know that it's dangerous when you have been drinking?"

"I have a friend driving me." Alicia said and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya'"

* * *

The next day went pretty slowly, Alicia managed to get to the ministry and up to the floor she needed. Kingsley seemed very disappointed when he saw her coming on her crutches, but he got over that quickly as Mr. Aldine (Their teacher) announced that it looked like they were going to have a three hour theory lesson instead of a practical one. 

When the day was over and early evening arrived, both Kingsley and Alicia apparated to the Burrow. He had asked her didn't prefer to stay at home with her broken ankle, but she just answered that she'd promised to go, silently thinking of what she had promised Fred.

The both of them entered the kitchen, almost the whole Weasley family plus company was sitting by the table talking and waiting.

"Hey everybody." Alicia said and sat down next to Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked. Alicia just nodded and surveyed the people sitting by the table. It was everybody that was a part of the Harry Potter rescuing group, except for Fred, George, Ron and Hagrid. At the table was also Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting.

"What have you decided to do about me?" Alicia asked out.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley started. "We have decided to replace you."

"With who?"

"Me." Hermione said, she and Ron had just entered the kitchen.

"Okay." Alicia said not being sure if Hermione would have been such a good choice, sure she was smart but... Alicia still felt a little doubt.

"How did you break your ankle?" Ginny asked Alicia after a moment.

"Oliver Wood accidentally pulled the rug under my feet." She answered. "He did his magic wrong when he was trying to impress Mica."

"Who's Mica?" Somebody asked Alicia, Alicia looked up at the person who had asked her that and found herself staring into the eyes of no one other that George Weasley.

* * *


	3. Way to go, your Holeyness!

**Untitled**

**Chapter**** Three; Way to go, your Holeyness **

"George." Alicia whispered to herself. 

"Hey Alicia." Fred said a little overjoyed and walked over to Alicia and sat down.

Alicia still had her eyes locked to Georges who still watched her. But George was the first one to look away. Alicia heard that all the talking in the room had stopped; she could feel the tension rise. It felt like everybody was watching them and waited for one of them to say anything.

"Time to go." Hagrid came into the kitchen, but when he came in he added. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up from where she sat. "You are right, it's time to go." And with that, everybody left the kitchen, except herself, Ginny and Alicia. Alicia could swear that she felt Georges hand touch her back lightly.

She looked at his back as he left the room, and suddenly it hit her, this could be the last time she ever saw him, he could die tonight. She felt an urge to run after him, kiss him, tell him that she cared for him and missed him, wished that she could make up for the time they should have been together. But she didn't, more likely she couldn't, she was too afraid of rejection.

"Do you want some tea, Alicia?" Mrs. Weasley asked her when they had left the grounds of the Burrow.

"No thanks." Alicia answered. "I think I'm gonna start with my studies instead." She reached for her back and took out her "Magical and un-magical medicine" book.

"Un-Magical? Do they force you to study Muggle medicine?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't use the phrase 'force' it's actually interesting. But in the chapter we are working on now, they are going through the Herbology stuff we went through in fifth year, so I have to take out my old notes." Alicia answered, she had actually borrowed Percy's notes, her own was taken by Fred and George, on the very last day of fifth year they had taken their own, Lee's, Angelina's and Alicia's notes for the whole year and burned it, happy to get writ of that stuff.

"Wow." Ginny said and picked up the parchment and looked closer at it. "Your handwriting is just like Percy's."

"It is?" Alicia lied and took the parchment from Ginny. "Maybe it is, I actually got them from Oliver, maybe he stole them from Percy, cause they were in the same year after all."

"Is the Auror training hard?"

"Not completely for me really, I have some experience from when my dad was helping Tonks and Casey get through teir training. So I have it easier than the other four." She answered and sighed.

"You're only five?" Ginny asked chocked.

"Yes, but I'm the only one in my age. Three of them are one year older and the fifth are two years older."

"How many hour of lessons do you have a week?"

"Well, we have three days in the week we have to be at the ministry for lessons. Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, On Monday's and Tuesday's we have five hours and on Thursday's, like today, we have only a three hour."

"That's a lot of free time."

"Yes, it may sound like that, but I have my job and homework to fill my time. I work on everyday but Wednesday, which I spent at the public library in London."

"Where do you work?" But this question didn't come from Ginny it had come from Mrs. Weasley, who had listened from the kitchen counter.

Alicia blushed when she thought of were she worked. Mica had laughed when she had heard that. "A Muggle Diner, not so far away from were I live. It's the only work with flexible hours that I could find; besides I have learned that Muggle's aren't as stupid as we think."

"I think that it sounds lovely." Ginny said and excused herself before walking away to her room.

* * *

When an hour had passes since they had left, Alicia couldn't help but from time to time look up at the old clock they had, her eyes was only caring about one of the pointers, George's, it still was pointing toward mortal danger, but at least it wasn't pointing toward dead.

Half an hour later, she started to get nervous. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the door opening looking out onto the yard; it was only one or two minutes left until Ron and Tonks was supposed to be back. Ginny had come out of her room, she didn't say anything but she was practically shaking, she looked so scared.

Alicia couldn't blame her; over half of her family was out there. Alicia was scared too, that somebody of them died. she cared for the whole bunch of them, she almost wished that she was out there instead of sitting here, in that case she didn't have to worry so much, she didn't have to sit here and wait. That is one of the things she got from her father.

Mrs. Weasley turned around. "It came back without them." She said, looking like she was about to burst into tears any second

"It doesn't mean that they are dead, they may just have missed it by a second." Ginny said comforting to her mum and walked out to get the portkey. But Mrs. Weasley started to cry when the second portkey came back without Fred and Mr. Weasley.

Alicia took one of the crutches and also walked over to the door opening. The next one who was supposed to come back was Hagrid and the real Harry. And it only took a minute from the time Alicia came to the door that Harry and Hagrid appeared on the yard of the Burrow.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mrs. Weasley cried as she and Ginny ran out toward them and Alicia slowly came out to them.

"What do you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry said, panting heavily. Then he looked around and saw Alicia that finally managed to get over to them. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, she had to take a moment or two to remember that he didn't know that was an official member of the Order.

"Questions later." She said, taking Harry by the shoulder so that he looked at her. "What happened, were you followed?"

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us" Harry said to her. "We were surrounded the moment we took off—they knew it was tonight—I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us…"

"Oh shit, don't tell me that we got ranted out." Alicia cursed, hoped that nobody was injured seriously or anything.

"Thank goodness that you are alright." Mrs. Weasley said and pulled Harry into a tight hug that Alicia could see on Harry's face that he didn't think that he deserved.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked a little shaky. "Fer medical purposes?"

Without any indications weather she had it or not she ran into the house, she mostly walked away because she didn't want anyone to see how upset she was. Alicia also faced away from the other, hoping that George and Lupin got to their portkey in time.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them." she said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying by the back door. "And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker next to it, "should have been Dad and Fred's; they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and…" She checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

"I Hope that they make it." Alicia whispered as Mrs. Weasley reappeared with a bottle of brandy, which she gave to Hagrid that uncorked it and drank it down all at once.

"Mum!!" Ginny shouted as she pointed toward a spot several feet away.

A blue light appeared in the darkness; it grew larger and brighter and then Lupin and George appeared; spinning and then falling. You could see immediately that something was wrong with George since Lupin was supporting him. When Alicia got a better look she saw that George was unconscious and his face all covered in blood.

Harry ran forward to them and grabbed George's legs as they carried him inside, the got through the kitchen and over to the sitting room where they put him down on the couch and when his head came into the light from the lamp, they all could se that he missed on of his ears.

"Oh shit." Alicia said and felt like she couldn't breath, but one other good thing that she had gotten from her father was that she instantly became clear headed and started to think.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you get the blue bag in the kitchen that Kingsley brought with him?" She told Mrs. Weasley who ran out into the kitchen to get it. "George can you hear me?" she said at him when she had knelt down next to the sofa. When he didn't respond she started to shake him. "George?!" she shouted. She remembered that she had read that it was easier for the person that had lost mounds of blood to die if he was unconscious.

This time he just let out a moan of pain, but he didn't wake up. "George?!" Alicia shouted again and this time she shook him hard and then slapped him hard on the cheek and to her relief he woke up, moaning; "Are you crazy? That hurts." In a pleading voice that was so full of pain, and looked painfully on Alicia who avoided his eyes.

When Mrs. Weasley returned with the bag and a wet cloth, which she pressed against his bleeding none-ear, Alicia took the bag from her and told her to only make sure that he was awake and press the cloth against the bleeding area. Alicia quickly opened the bag and poured out all the things inside it onto the floor. It contained a lot of both magical and none-magical medicine supplies. She took the small plastic bag that contained some sort of green-yellow cream, read the label. Then she reached over for the injection syringe and took it.

"Ginny, do you have intimacy issues?" Alicia turned around toward the young fifteen year old that appeared to have been to afraid and chocked to do anything.

"I-I-I don't think so." She stuttered.

"I want you to get on top of George and hold both his arms and head down." Alicia said. "He's going to scream."

"O-okay." She said nervous and did as Alicia had told her to. She climbed on top of her brother; she straddled him, holding his arms down with her legs and placing both her hands on his head holding it down.

Mrs. Weasley moved away from George's ear, but still holding the cloth pressed against the wound. "What does the cream do?" she asked.

"It stops the bleeding and prevents internal bleeding and possible infections." Alicia answered quickly. She put the injection Syringe between her teeth and took over the cloth from Mrs. Weasley that mover both her hands to hold Georges. Alicia took away the cloth from his ear and made a little hole in the plastic bag and squished out some of the cream onto his wound. When the cream touched his wound he let out a small scream.

Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gasped, but none of them said anything. George started to twitch underneath Ginny, but she used all of her strength to keep him still. "I know it hurts, but this will make you better." Mrs. Weasley said to him, even though she knew that he wouldn't hear her, as Alicia squished out the rest of the cream onto his wound.

At the alerted sound of Georges scream the newly arrived Kingsley and Hermione came into the room, closely followed by Harry and Lupin.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kingsley asked.

"He's going to be fine." Alicia said when she took away the injection syringe from her mouth. "I just need all of you out of the room." She looked at them who backed out of the sitting room.

Alicia took the injection syringe and took away the other casing of the syringe and cleaned his neck from his blood. "Be still George." She said to him demanding as she injected the fluid into him and after a second of two he stopped twitching underneath Ginny and got a relaxed expression on his face.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked chocked and let go of her grip on George.

"Morphine." Alicia answered shortly. "It's actually a Muggle thing. It seduces him and he stops feeling the pain. It's a drug, but it works better than any magical pain killer I've read about. You can get of him now."

"Right." Ginny muttered and got of him.

"Thank you Alicia." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

Alicia didn't respond she just moved away from George and over to the contents of the blue bag and started to put it back into the bag. "I just hope that he's the only injured."

"How is he?" A voice that belonged to Harry Potter came from the door opening.

"He's alive." Mrs. Weasley answered and stood up from where she had knelt. "Hermione and Kingsley came back safely?" she asked him.

"Yes." Harry said and didn't take away his eyes from George. "Thank God that he will be okay."

"It's just terrible that it can't grow back, not when it has been removed by dark magic. But it could have been so much worse." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Thank goodness." Ginny said.

"Don't go." George said to Alicia and grabbed her hand when she tried to stand up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Alicia answered and walked a few feet away from him away from him.

"You didn't come back the last time." He said back to her.

"I promise that I'll be back…" She said assuring to him. "You holeyness." She added with a smirk.

George actually started to laugh when she said that. "Well, it looks like Fred and I did a very good job with you."

"You mean when you guys were terrorizing me and Angelina with your stupid jokes?" Alicia answered with a smile and took her crutch and jumped her way over to the kitchen. Where she sat down on a chair, but in the same moment she did that both Mr. Weasley and Fred came in through the back door with a great crash.

"I'll prove who I am Kingsley after I have seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you." Mr. Weasley shouted angry and made his way over to the sitting room where he knelt down next to his son, grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley sobbed when she saw her husband. "Thank goodness that you are alright."

"How is…" Fred started but seemed lost for words.

"Thanks to Alicia he'll be alright." Mrs. Weasley answered.

But Fred didn't seem to hear her; he walked around the couch and sat down on the end of it. Not taking his eyes of his twin brother.

"How are you feeling Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley asked George that had closed his eyes.

"Saint like." He murmured and pointed with a finger on his free hand toward his non-existing ear, which was still covered in the green-yellow Cream.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred asked terrified.

"Saint like." George repeated, opening his eyes to look at his brother. "You see… I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred; geddit?"

Alicia smiled from were she now stood in the room watching and saw that all the color in Fred's face slowly came back.

"Pathetic." He said to George. "Pathetic." He repeated, and Alicia thought that Fred was going to get mad at George for joking about something serious. "Of all the ear-related humor in the whole wide world before you, you go with _Holey_?"

"Don't yell at me, it was originally Alicia's idea." George said trying to look all innocent. "And if I have a brain damage you can also blame it on her. The way she shook me before she had Ginny jumping on me."

"What is he talking about?" Fred asked and looked over at Alicia.

"Don't ask me, he's the one that's high on Morphine at the moment." She answered back.

"Ah, well Mum." George said and looked up at his tear-soaked mother, grinning. "Now you'll be able to tell us apart at least." He looked around at the people in the room.

"Hi Harry." He said smiling to Harry. "You're Harry right?"

"Yeah I am." Harry said and moved closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okey. Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?" He asked.

"They are not back yet." Mrs. Weasley answered and George's grin faded.

When nobody said anything else Harry and Ginny walked out of the sitting room, Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen and the rest of the others walked outside to wait for the others, except Fred, Mr. Weasley, who still knelt beside the sofa holding George's hand and Alicia, who sat down on an empty chair.

"Morphine, Alicia?" Fred asked and looked toward her. "You gave him morphine? I told you to talk to him, not give him Morphine."

"Why not, at least he's not twitching with pain." She answered. "Or feeling depressed."

"And what about Ginny jumping at him? And you shaking him?" Fred continued to ask Alicia but she just ignored him and walked over to the window were she could see the others.

"Are you feeling okay George?" Mr. Weasley asked his son with such empathy in his voice.

"I'm feeling great. Morphine… bloody brilliant." George said with a smile.

"You know how I feel about you using that kind of language." Mr. Weasley said in the same tone as before.

"Sorry dad."

"Ron and Tonks are back." Alicia informed them, as she saw Ron and Tonks being taken care of by the others.

Mr. Weasley instantly rose to his feet and walked out into the kitchen to inform his wife of the arrival of their youngest son. Alicia didn't move from where she stood by the window.

"Are they hurt?" Fred asked Alicia.

"No they are fine. They are all fine." She said in a sad tone. She should feel happy but she just couldn't, she kept thinking about how close George was to dying, what if he had died? She closed her eyes, preventing herself from crying, when she opened her eyes again she looked over at all those people, suddenly she felt so alone. Unloved, with her father being missed and Alicia and her sister never really had a good relationship, she was alone. Maybe that's why she got so great along with Percy, both of them being alone, family less.

"Are you okay?" Fred had come up to her and asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be alright." Alicia said and looked at Fred. "I should get home." She jumped away from her place by the window and over to the kitchen. "I'll be back in an hour, so tell me what happened to the rest of them to me then okay?"

"Okay." Fred responded and offered her help to her, who gladly took it.

"Mum, dad, everybody." Fred said when they came outside. "Alicia is leaving now, but she'll be back in an hour."

"Just to check in on everybody." Alicia said to them and then she and Fred walked out of the ground of the Burrow so that she could Apparate away from that place.

"Be safe Alicia." Fred said to her and gave her the bag. "And thank you for talking to him."

She just gave him a smile and then apparated away to outside her own apartment.

She unlocked the door to her flat and when she had closed the door she fell onto her knees on the floor, ignoring her acing ankle and started to cry. She cried out all those tears that she had locked inside herself ever since Lupin came back with George.


	4. Stay Here Tonight

**Untitled**

**Chapter Four; Stay Here Tonight.**

Alicia looked into the mirror; she still had mascara running under her eyes. She turned on the water, took the soap and washed her face. She had just recently taken a shower. When she looked into the mirror she looked on her pants she had washed George's blood out of. She had put the cloth, which was full of his blood, on her pants.

It was about half an hour before she was going back to the Burrow. She felt her stomach growl for something eatable. She took one last look at her face before she swept herself into a robe instead of the towel and walked out into the kitchen. She didn't have anything eatable in her kitchen that she felt like eating, no, it all looked awful to her.

She mostly had food that you needed to cook, and she really didn't feel like cooking, so she knew exactly were she could go.

"Hi Bruno." She said to the man behind the counter when she walked into the Diner.

"Miss Alicia." He said and looked at her. "You know that I'm closing at this time."

"I know, but can you please hold it up just a little bit longer for me." She said and gave him an apologetic smile, and sat down by the counter.

"Well then." He said and walked over to the door and turned the open sign. "Just for you."

"Thanks, I'm starved." She responded and Bruno walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something special. I have a new recipe I have come up with." He shouted to her from the kitchen.

"Thanks." She called back and looked around for the latest Muggle news paper. "Bruno's diner" was this place called, this was the Diner were she worked. Bruno was a man in his late forties with a really nice personality. Even though she had only been working there for just six months, the two of them had established a friendship. This Diner was Bruno's everything; he was usually joking and calling it his baby.

Alicia was one out of three waitresses that worked here, and not to forget the Peter that worked in the kitchen with Bruno. Alicia liked it here; it was like she became a totally different person when she entered walked in through that door. She didn't have to be the Witch Alicia, she could be another person.

"Isn't it awful?" Bruno said when he came out with a plate of food for Alicia.

"What is?" Alicia asked, looking up from the article in the paper she had been reading.

"Everyday in the paper there is a headline about mysterious murders going on out in the country." He continued and put down the plate in front of Alicia. "There is no sign of any damage to the body, it's like they fall drop dead, whole families at once. My nephew that works with the police told me that."

"I can't say I don't agree." She obviously knew who that was behind these attacks and how they had died, but she didn't tell Bruno, he would just ask more question.

"You are probably too young to remember, but there was a time things was just as bad as now before." Bruno started.

"Over 16 years ago, proximally." She interrupted, thinking about Harry Potter.

"Yes, I can still remember that day when it all stopped then… November first, 1981." Bruno said remembering. "Weirdly dressed people, loads of packs of owls flying by."

"This is delicious Bruno." Alicia interrupted him again; she didn't want to go in on the subject that Bruno tried to bring up.

"You really think that?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes, what you put in it?" she said and pushed away the empty plate.

"Oh well…" He said. "It's something American." He nodded looking at her with a smirk.

* * *

When Alicia apparated to the Burrow the smile on her face had faded, so had the mood also, she walked into the yard of the burrow and over to the back door and hoped that they all weren't sleep. She knocked on the door a few times before she walked in and saw Tonks and Fred sitting alone by the table, drinking tea and talking, but when they saw Alicia both of them raised their wands at her. 

"Check me." Alicia said and held up her hands.

"When was the last time that you and George even spoke before tonight?" Fred asked.

"It was after Christmas in seventh year, I told him to grow up after he had punched Daniel." Alicia answered and both he and Tonks lowered their wands.

"So… you're back now." Tonks said, but like she usually did, she didn't smile.

"Did everything go okey? Did the others come back?" Alicia asked a little bit worried.

"Well…" Fred started but he looked like he wasn't so sure how he should continue.

"Bill and Fleur came back safely, but…" Tonks said.

"But what? What happened to 'Dung and Mad-Eye?"

"'Dung dissaparated and Mad-Eye eye was hit with a killing curse." Fred continued.

If Alicia hadn't cried earlier that evening for George, she definitely would have started now. Her dad had been working together with Mad-Eye since the two of them were successful field Aurors. But her dad wasn't as old as Mad-Eye, or as mad or just as scarred, of course her dad head scars but not as visible and many as Mad-Eye. Her dad hadn't been working so much in the field since he met Alicia's mum and got his two daughters.

"Three down one to go." Tonks said and pulled out a chair so that Alicia could sit down.

"What do you mean; three down one to go?" Fred asked.

"There are four people that are the biggest threat to You-Know-Who." Tonks started. "Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Harry and Alicia's dad, John Spinnet. I don't think that anyone have brought in more information about You-Know-Who than John and Mad-Eye, At least the last time that You-Know-Who had the power. I could practically say that John and Mad-Eye was a like, except one thing."

"What is that, He didn't go mad?" Fred joked. But Tonks shook her head and tilted it toward Alicia.

"He met a woman when he was working on an assignment in America." Tonks said with a smile.

"My mum." Alicia started down onto the table. Not noticing that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"I remember that she was beautiful, and to add to the irony, a Muggle." Tonks continued.

"Your Mum was a Muggle?" Fred asked chocked, he didn't know that about her.

"Yes." Alicia answered simple.

"Nine months later Cathy came, then Alicia three years later and then…" Tonks interrupted herself; she glanced toward Alicia, not sure if she should continue.

"A couple of months after I was born my Mum were killed." Alicia said, not looking up, and not wanting to go in any deeper into the subject.

"That's awful." Ginny commented out loud.

Alicia looked up at her. "Oh hey there, I didn't know that you were here."

"I just arrived." Ginny responded. "But just ignore my comment. Just continue."

"John Spinnet was very well respected and known for his theories." Mrs. Weasley said, now joining the conversation. "You want some tea dear?" She turned toward Alicia.

"No thank you." Alicia responded.

"Anyway, John Spinnet was, except for one of the greatest battle wizard in our time, a man that could take any kind of facts and put up a theory." Mrs. Weasley continued. "And 9,9 out of 10, his theory was right, no matter how twisted it was."

"Until his theory about Sirius Black." Tonks said. "I can say that he was the only one that actually believed that Sirius Black was innocent. But because of the evidence, nobody believed him."

"I remember Arthur coming home and telling me that John Spinnet had lost his mind, coming up with a theory about that poor little Pettigrew was the one that told You-Know-Who about James and Lily's location." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"And he was right." Harry's voice came from the door opening. He, Ron and Hermione had come into the kitchen; they walked over to the table and joined the conversation.

"Well, great." Alicia said, and lost her temper a little, she didn't like to talk about her dad; she didn't want to think of that he might be dead. "Everybody join in on the conversation; just let me first do what I actually came here to do." She reached over for her bag. "Where's George?"

"He's sleeping." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why do you wonder?"

"I just have this tea with me for him. It's something that Dad gave me; he said that it was specially made for people that have been through a dramatic experience." She pulled up the box with tea-bags from her bag and put it up on the table. "I think that loss of an ear counts as one."

"Thank you dear, I'll make him some tomorrow when he wakes up." Mrs. Weasley said and took the box from Alicia and when she put it down the door opened and Lupin and Bill walked in. The two of them also sat down by the kitchen table after they had been checked.

"Did you find the body?" Tonks asked the two of them the question everybody wanted an answer on.

"No, unfortunately we didn't." Bill said sadly. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go upstairs." He stood up from his seat and walked away.

"Why don't we all call it an early night?" Mrs. Weasley said and looked at a real clock. "It's almost ten o'clock; it's been a long day."

And with that Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron left the kitchen to get to bed.

"We'd better get back too." Tonks said. "It's late."

"I have to go to the library tomorrow." Alicia said and also stood up. "I have to finish my medical theoretical report." She continued, yawning between the words.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Alicia?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?" Alicia responded chocked, she thought that Mrs. Weasley wanted as much distance as possible between her and George.

"I really don't think that anyone of us should be alone tonight, you can sleep on the second sofa in the sitting room. So that you can remind everybody to stay quiet because of George."

"Mum." Fred said with a small grin on his face. "Don't you remember what happened the last time that George and Alicia were alone together in the same room?" He joked looking up at his mum.

"That was many years ago." Mrs. Weasley responded to her son calmly. "I'm gonna go make the sofa." She left the kitchen.

"She didn't even wait for my respond." Alicia said to Fred.

"Well, that's mum; she's a mother hen who thinks that everybody young is her chicken. No matter how angry she is at someone, she can never let them go around hungry." He gave Alicia a smirk. "I can tell that from personal experience."

She smiled. "George said once that the wrath of your mum makes McGonagall's look like a teddybears."

"He was truly right, I think that mum is the only one that I know that can overvoice the portrait of Mrs. Black."

"But your mum isn't cursing just as much, is she?"

"No, mum doesn't curse at all." Fred said and stood up. "I'd better get to bed. Since Mum probably won't let George go to work tomorrow, I have to. Good night Alicia." He said and walked over toward the stairs and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Alicia couldn't sleep that night; she just simply lay there at the sofa looking over a George that slept peacefully. She loved to stare at his face, notice how different it was from Fred's, how Georges nose was just a slight longer that Fred's. But they were still alike. Like looking in the mirror. 

She couldn't think of Fred as George or George as Fred. She couldn't explain it, she just knew. Maybe it was just the fact that George had this look in his eyes when he looked at her. Or maybe it was the fact that George somehow looked kinder than Fred, which she couldn't explain, George just looked kinder in the face.

She liked his freckles as well, she didn't have freckles, her unnaturally blond hair prevented her from that.

"You don't have to stare at me; I know that I'm pretty." Alicia suddenly heard George's voice say.

"Holy shit." She cursed.

"No shit, just holey." George leaned his head toward her, looking at her curiously.

"I didn't know that you were awake. You startled me." She sat up in the sofa.

"Sorry about that." George also sat up in the sofa. "I'm hungry, you hungry?"

"What?" She was a little chocked that he could think of food. "No, I'm not."

"Okay." He walked out to the kitchen and then came back a few minutes later with a sandwich. But he didn't walk back to his own sofa; instead he walked over to Alicia and sat down next to her.

"That looks disgusting." Alicia commented when she saw the sandwich. "What do you have on it?"

"My sandwich?" George stopped eating and looked at it. "Well, It contains a little of the lunch mum made today, and the dinner we had yesterday."

"Okay." She raised her eyebrows and looked away. "It you think that it tastes good, then its fine with me."

"It does." George claimed. "Here taste it." He steered to sandwich toward her mouth, but Alicia tried to make him stop but George just smiled. "Fine." He said and took away the sandwich. "Then don't taste it, sturdy." He finished and pouted.

"George, don't pout." She said, but he showed her that he could be as sturdy. "You act like you are nine, and not nineteen." She knew that she couldn't resist him when he pouted.

"I'm not listening to you." George said and continued to eat his sandwich. "Now you will never get the chance." He said to her when he was finished.

"To be fair, I never wanted the chance." She smiled and looked at him. If you saw him from this side of the face, you couldn't even guess that he had just lost an ear earlier today. "This day has been pretty crazy, hasn't it?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah, I think that my ear agree." He smiled.

She didn't say anything, she just smiled half. "I think that everybody got a rush from that. I mean, when you were lying there, bleeding an' all. Your mum just stepped aside and let me do my thing, it's like she trusted me, and like really thought that I could help you."

"I'm glad that you did, Mum loves you for that."

"Sure." She said sarcastic.

"What she does!" George claimed. "You should hear that way that she was talking about you when she made the sofa for me earlier. Kept talking about how talented you are, and how I would have been in a much worse state if it wasn't for you and blah, blah, blah…"

"Shouldn't you get back to your bed? It's four in the morning?" she said right back at him.

"Don't worry; dad doesn't get up until five." He paused and looked over the silent room. "If neither of us can sleep, what are we going to do?"

"Well, maybe you should…" She started, but got cut of by his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, but George's cheeks still turned red afterwards.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said and Alicia could see that he really meant it.

"Maybe you should have…" She said and returned the kiss. This time it wasn't just a short one, it was a long and passionate one. Alicia moved her hand up over his chest, up to his neck, she rested her hand shortly at the back of the scull before moving it up into his hair and…

"Ah…" George moaned and broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one with a fleshy wound instead of an ear." George responded. "I'd better get back to my…" He indicated toward the sofa.

"You do that." She whispered to herself.


	5. Sunday Morning, Okay, Day

**Untitled **

**Chapter**** Five; Sunday Morning, Okay... Day**

It had been over a week since that kiss between George and Alicia had happened. Her ankle was now fully healed and she had no trouble walking. It was Sunday and she was going to spend the day at the library, she had easily gotten of work today, said that she was sick, which was a lie, but a necessary one.

She locked the door to her flat and turned around to walk down the stairs.

"Leesh…" she heard somebody call for her as she stepped onto the first step.

"Hi Oliver." She said to the owner on the voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He walked up to her and fallowed her down the stairs.

"I'm going to the library." She answered.

"Okay." He said and continued to follow her down the street.

"Why are you following me?" She asked him but didn't stop walking.

"I don't know, I just don't have anything else to do today." Oliver answered.

"Don't you have anything Quidditch related to do?"

"No, but now that you mention it." He said smiling and started talking about some Quidditch move he had been practicing on, and if you know Oliver, you will know that when he starts to talk about Quidditch, there's nothing in the whole wide world that will stop him.

Alicia, who was interested in Quidditch, but not **that** interested, listened to him for about ten minutes, but the stopped.

"Are you done talking?" She asked him and stopped outside an old and worn out Muggle bookstore after they had walked for about half an hour.

"Are we at the London Wizarding Library yet?" Oliver asked and looked around.

"Have you ever been there before?"

"No, I don't really need to." He responded with a smirk. "I'm a Quidditch-player you see, we are not so academically."

"We are here." Alicia responded and walked into the Muggle bookstore.

"We are? But this can't be…" Oliver started and followed her into the bookstore. The bookstore was very small and impossibly couldn't contain all the millions of books that all of their teachers had said that the London Wizarding Library contained.

"Who have actually been at the library? You or me?" Alicia smiled back at him. "Just follow me and watch in awe." She turned and walked over to the counter where an old bored looking wizard sat. "Hello Daily." She said to the old wizard and put up her wand.

"Hello." The wizard answered bored and took the wand and put it under some sort of scanner. After two seconds and the machine made a low beeping noise, the old wizard looked down at the screen and then up at Alicia. "Clear." He muttered and gave Alicia her wand back, and then turned his attention toward Oliver.

Alicia also looked impatiently at Oliver. "What?" Oliver said confused when he noticed that both of them were staring at him.

"You wand." Alicia said.

"Oh, you want me to do that to." Oliver responded and put up his wand.

The old wizard didn't change his bored expression when he took Oliver's wand and put it under the scanner. "You got to be the first Quidditch-Player to be into the library in ages." The old man muttered and gave Oliver his wand back.

"Really?" Oliver responded with a hopeful face.

"No." The old wizard said in the very same dull tone. Which reminded Alicia strongly about the tone that Snape had when a Gryffindor asked him something, but when she thought about Snape she started to think about the ear-less George, which just made her depressed again.

"So what are you going to do? Study?" Oliver asked Alicia when they had gone into the back of the store and through the entrance to the London Wizarding Library, which was hidden in a hanging carpet on the wall in the back of the storage. You just simply walked though the carpet, it felt a little like walking thought a ghost.

"That is the idea, yeah." Alicia answered and opened the door the lead to the actual library.

"Wow." Oliver said quietly to himself and looked around in the library. It had a high sealing and hundreds, maybe even more, bookshelves. In the sealing, fake sunlight came in though painted glass, which resembled different characters from well known children stories. They didn't move though, but it was still beautiful to look at. The actual library was divided into three levels, but in the middle of it all, and where they had come in, it was rounded through all of the three stores and it was above that rounded part of the library that the glass sealing was. Also in the rounded part, there was the main desk, a round main desk. Where two witches sat, one of them was reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and the other was sorting books.

"I never knew that this place could be so amazing." Oliver said in awe, still looking around.

"That he says before even looking at the books." Alicia muttered to herself amused, walked up to the third floor and found Percy.

"Hey Leesh, what took you so long? I have been sitting here half an hour, you know." Percy said to her when he looked up from his book.

Alicia sighed and pointed toward Oliver, and Percy got an understanding look at his face. The two of them sat down.

"Do they really mean that they have every yearbook from Hogwarts?" Oliver asked, he had apparently taken one of those information papers from the main desk.

"I think so yes." Percy answered. "Maybe not **every** yearbook, but at least since our parent's years at Hogwarts, why don't you go and find out?"

"Great idea Perce, I forgotten how smart you are." Oliver said and left the two of them.

"So, Leesh. How much do you remember from the self-transfiguration classes at school?" Percy asked her, Alicia had a two parchment essay about self-transfiguration to hand in on Monday. She had first asked Tonks to help her, but Tonks didn't have to do it since she was a metamorphmagus. So Alicia had to go to Percy for help.

"Nothing, practically, I was busy staring at your brother." She answered truthfully.

"You actually managed to be **behind** my brother in class?" Percy lifted one of his eyebrows to look at her, knowing that Fred, George and Lee always sat at the back of every class.

"Nope, I was staring at his face." She answered with a sweet smile.

Percy looked her for a few seconds before starting. "So, the basic ground in self-Transfiguration is…"

* * *

"Look what I found." Oliver said excited when he returned to their table about an hour later. "Interesting yearbooks." He smiled and put down several books on the table. 

"Fun." Alicia said sarcastic as she took one of the books and started to look inside it. "Hey, this is the one from fifth year." She said smiling and looked at the yearbooks year.

"Seventh." Percy corrected her, also looking at the year of the book.

"What?" She looked up from the book. "Oh… It's from when the two of you were in your seventh." She remembered that both Oliver and Percy were two years older than her. "I… Was in my fifth." She turned back her attention toward the book. "Oh look here's our Quidditch photo, I look **so** horrible." She said, not even trying not to do the so stupid chick cliché. Complaining on herself.

"Then look at this Quidditch photo?" Oliver handed her another book. It was a Quidditch photo of the Gryffindor team, they were holding up the cup. Apparently winning it from the first time in a very long time, since the whole team had smiles on their faces that was didn't gave the sign; 'Oh, we won it again.'

"Is that also our team?" Percy said after just giving the photo a glimpse.

"No, it's from when my uncle was at Hogwarts." Oliver said. "And look who are at the seekers place." He pointed toward it.

"Well, he kinda looks like Harry Potter." Percy said, not looking at the picture any longer than last time.

"Kinda look like?" Alicia started at Percy in disbelief. "He's a spitting image. James Potter, seeker." She read at the bottom of the picture. "That's Harry's dad." She added quietly to herself, biting at her lip as she started at the Harry's 14 year old dad, thinking that it really is unbelievable that a son can look so much like his father.

"Can you really believe that **my** uncle have been playing at the same team as James Potter, Harry's dad. It's cool." He said smiling.

"Sure." Alicia replied. "Why did you bring the other books?"

"Well, it has pictures of people we know. Like this one." He took up a book that's got to be from about Twenty five year ago. "This one is from when your dad and my dad graduated." He showed Alicia the picture of the Gryffindor Graduates. "According to what I read in this book... our fathers were like me and Perce. Head boy and Quidditch Captain. It's funny actually; maybe you and I, Leesh are destined to hate each other."

"If I would be like my dad, I wouldn't play Quidditch." Alicia said with a smirk. "My dad hates Quidditch."

"My dad was really surprised when I told him that I got you on my team." Oliver said, remembering. "He started laughing, asking me if I was joking, telling me that there was no chance in hell that Johnny Spinnet's Daughter would play Quidditch."

"My dad was a little pissed of with me for playing at the Team. But he eventually came around." She smiled.

Oliver smiled. "There's Charlie." He smiled and showed Alicia another book and another picture of the Gryffindor graduates. At the mentioning at Percy's second oldest brother's name, he looked up from his book and over at his brother.

"Ah..." Alicia said happily. "There's Tonks." She said and pointed on a mousy girl at the Hufflepuff picture.

"Tonks?" Oliver said confused. "Who's that?"

"She is that Auror who's married to the werewolf." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Oliver answered. "What werewolf?"

"You know Perce; He's a lot more than just a werewolf." Alicia snapped at him. "It's not like he choose to become one."

"But denying it and trying to be a normal person, is something he has chosen." Percy answered back.

"But at least he's not killing, he's far better than Fenrir Grayback." She snapped, she got really mad at Percy for being such a bigot. "And you can't really blame him for trying to act like he's normal. You stupid people at the stupid Ministry have put up all of these stupid restrictions against half-breeds. He can't even get a job nor do anything at all."

"Well you really can't blame them. Just look at Dumbledore, He put him up as a teacher." Percy snapped back. "Amongst kids, children! Do you know how badly that could have turned out?"

"It turned out great." She responded. "He was the best teacher we ever had. Would you rather have **Umbridge** as a teacher? Or Mad-Eye? I remember that you liked Lupin as a teacher!"

"There was **nothing** wrong with Umbridge." Percy also started to get mad. "But your stupid Orders **precious** Harry Potter put up a living hell for her. All he had to do was listen to her, just be out of her way, ignore, but no... He had to go against her. Starting up secret clubs, and riots."

"He's not the only one that went against her and wanted to start riots."

"Right, let's not forget 'The Great Weasley Escape.'" Percy added sarcastically.

"Do you really know how badly it was?" Alicia continued, ignoring him. "You really can't blame him for starting the DA. Almost the whole Wizarding Society was denying that You-Know-Who had ever come back, and he was just trying to make sure that we weren't the next one to **die** like Cedric Diggory." She put a hard emphasis on the word die and paused a moment to breath, she waited for Percy's come back, but there wasn't one. They just stared at each other.

Percy had changed a lot since school, but he still was that little control freak, wanted everything to be under his control. They usually got along great, but when one of them mentioned something that had to do with either the Order or the Ministry, they could start to yell at each other.

Percy knew well that Alicia was involved with the Order. But the two of them rarely talked about Politics. Both of them were faithful to their sides.

"So..." Oliver said, who had been listening to the whole discussion from were he sat. "This Tonks, she's married to our old Professor Lupin?" He continued, hoping that they wouldn't start again. Since Oliver was not involved with the Order or the Ministry, he was like a middle persona between them. If he wasn't there they could stop talking to each other for day's at the time.

"Yes." Alicia answered short.

"Okay, that's nice for her. Do any of you have anything else to do today, except sitting here?" He asked, trying to change subject. Hoping that sitting in the library wasn't their only Plan, he didn't want to leave alone, he got creped out by the old Wizard Daily

"What in the Merlin's name are you two shouting about?" The librarian that was sorting books by the desk earlier came up to them and asked. Neither Percy nor Alicia had realized that they had spoken in such a loud tone.

"Politics." Percy answered her.

"Bullocks." The librarian answered. "I don't really think three good looking 20 year olds would sit here and argue about politics. I think that you have to come up with a better excuse." She frowned at them and left.

"If you two excuse me, I have to go and do something." Alicia muttered when the librarian had disappeared. "But I'll be back." She took the year book with their Quidditch photo and the one with Harry's dad.

She walked down to the first floor and over to the copy room. It was forbidden to copy from a book that belonged to the library by yourself. "Hello." She said to the young wizard behind the desk in the copy room. "I'd like to copy a photo, two photos actually."

The wizard sighed and got up from where he had sat and lazed himself. He took the books from Alicia.

"You mean these two Quidditch photos? Of Gryffindor?" He muttered, not looking at her.

"Yes." Alicia answered.

"That will be four knuts." He muttered and Alicia paid him for the copies.

When Alicia came back to the table, Percy and Oliver sat by the table and smiled at something that Oliver just had said.

"We have absolutely nothing to do." Oliver said honestly, when Alicia put back the books and sat down.

"Well I need to get a dress for the day after tomorrow, so I could really need a guy's perspective." Alicia answered. Remembering that she had made a silent promise to herself to make George envious, and also making him realize what a catch she was, even though she knew that would be near impossible with all those veelas around.

"Are you going to try the new special-occasions dress robe store in Diagonally?" Oliver said.

"Yeah I was thinking that." She smiled. "Don't forget to return the books Oliver."

* * *

When the three of them later walked down the main street of Diagonally, Oliver asked Alicia if she had heard anything from Angelina. 

"No, neither of us has been so friendly with each other since the start of seventh year." Alicia sadly informed him; during her last year at Hogwarts she had been avoiding Angelina, Katie, Fred and Lee, which had caused a big interruption in their friendship. "I'm not such a big fan of the word, 'staying in touch'. Everything that happened the year before with George was just to haste, neither of us thought about how it would complicate things if we broke up. Besides, Angelina and I have never really been the best of friends." She rambled on, but later regretted that she said that.

"Okay." Oliver answered, by the time that they came to the shop. "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know really, I want something that will make him go… 'Oh'." Alicia said looked around in the store.

"Can I help you with something?" A woman in her thirties came out into the main shop and asked.

"Yes." Alicia said and walked up to her. "I need a dress, something nice to wear at a… Wedding."

"Oh, you are one of the guests to the Weasley-Delacour wedding?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Alicia answered and glanced back at Percy who had lowered his eyes to the ground. Alicia remembered that Mrs. Weasley had almost forced her little to come. She didn't know what had hit Mrs. Weasley, but she seemed so desperate to get Alicia so close to George as possible. But to anyone to think that she and George would ever get back together again was just ridiculous.

"That Wedding has given us some good customers." The woman continued. "I'm Ms Parkman, by the way." She reached out her hand to Alicia.

"Alicia Spinnet." She took the hand.

"So Miss Spinnet, what color would you like to have?"

"I don't know… black maybe." Alicia answered, she had always liked to wear black, the most people, Mica mostly, had nagged at her that it didn't go with her hair color. But she simply ignored it.

"Leesh, you can't wear a black dress at a wedding, you are going to look like you are going to a funeral." Oliver protested from were he had been looking at different dresses. "Thinking about that you are a blond, you should probably wear a blue or possibly a vine-red dress." Oliver continued. "Maybe even a nice yellow/golden colored dress, but lighter and glassier than the Hufflepuff Quidditch robes."

When Oliver had stopped talking and turned around toward the three others in the room holding out a thin green dress, he met three looks. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Alicia answered. "I just didn't know that you were so feminine."

"Well Mr…" Ms Parkman said smiling to Oliver.

"Wood." Oliver answered.

"Mr. Wood, you seem to have a great eye for colors." She said, and walked over at him to look at the dress he held out to Alicia.

"Thanks." Oliver said. "What?" Both Alicia and Percy were looking funny at him. "I got two sisters you know." He defended himself. "And four women in my Quidditch team." Reminding them that Puddlemere United was one of the few mixed teams left.

"This dress would look perfect with your figure." The shop clerk said and examined the dress.

"What about the dress you wore at the Yule Ball? It looked nice." Percy said. At Yule Ball had Alicia wore a very light lavender-blue dress, which went all the way down to the floor.

"No." Alicia shook her head. "I don't think that I really want a dress that goes all the way down to the floor, besides, he has already seen that dress."

"So this is about a guy, huh?" Ms Parkman said. "Why don't you go and try out this dress, and we'll start there?" She pointed toward a dressing room at the other end of the room.

"Wow." Oliver said impressed when Alicia came out of the dressing room, dressed in the green dress. "Aren't you afraid that you are going to look prettier than the bride?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Have you seen Fleur?" Alicia asked him. "She's a part veela, so she and her French bridesmaids will stun everybody with their beauty. I'll be surprised if anyone even notices me." She added sadly, hoping that George won't be one of the boys who were going to be drooling over the bridesmaids. "I feel so naked in this dress." She added. Since the material of this dress was made in silk, it felt really thin.

"You look great, but I think that this one will fit your figure and both hair and eye color better." Ms Parkman said and held out another dress. "I think that I have a pair of high healed shoes that will go perfect with the dress." She said before disappearing into the back room.

"How many dresses do I have to try?" Alicia muttered to herself and walked back into the dressing room.

"Oh look, there's Fred." Oliver mentioned when he looked out the window and saw Fred walking up toward the shop.

Percy, who still remembered how well it had turned out between the two of them last time they had met, didn't want to meet Fred. So he got panicked and tried to think of a place to hide.

"Percy!" Alicia said in shock and pulled up her dress when Percy had joined her behind the curtain. "What the hell!!"

Percy tried the hardest he could to repress that he just had walked in on Alicia in her underwear. He put a finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Hey Fred!" They could hear Oliver from the other side of the curtain. "How are you?"

"Wood, what are you doing here?" The excited and happy voice of Fred also came from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh, I'm a… a…" Oliver stuttered out. "Just helping a friend picking out a dress." He then answered shortly. "What about you? Are you also picking out a pretty dress to wear?" Oliver joked.

Fred laughed. "If there's somebody who is wearing a dress it's Ron." Remembering that it was Ron who wore a dress at the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Oliver laughed. "I mean really, what brings you to just this shop?"

"Well, you probably heard about that Bill is getting married." Fred started.

"Yeah I heard that."

"So, I'm here to pick up those poncy dressing robes to us men."

"Okay. Well, good luck with that. And say hello to George and everyone for me."

"I'll do that." Fred said and Alicia and Percy heard him walk out of the room.

"He's gone now." Oliver said.

"Great." Alicia muttered and the next thing Oliver knew was that Percy was coming, almost flying, out of the dressing room.

"What the hell were you think Percy?" Alicia said to him when she had completely taken on the dress and walked out of the dressing room. Oliver immediately knew that Alicia was really angry, because she only call him 'Percy' when she was really, really angry.

Percy, who still were on the floor, reached his hand out and fumbled after his glasses that had fallen of him on the way out of the dressing room.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to help another… Oh!" Ms Parkman came out of the storage room, but stopped immediately when she saw Percy lying in his stomach on the floor, Alicia standing towering by his feet holding her wand out and the slightly frightened Oliver.

"Leesh." Percy carefully said and rolled over to his back. "Don't tell anybody about this."

"You know what Perce." Alicia, who was still mad, said. "I think that I'm so angry at you right now that I'm going to tell Fred and George about this."

"No, Leesh, don't. I'll do anything…" He pleaded. "Please."

But after Alicia had thought about his offer for a few seconds her face turned into the 'I-am-so-up-to-no-good-grin' that Fred and George so often had on their faces. Then she turned toward Ms Parkman, the shop clerk. "Do you think that you have a fancy dressing robe in Percy's size?" she asked with a smirk.


	6. Happy Birthday!

**Untitled**

**Chapter Six;Happy Birthday**

'Another day at its end' Alicia thought when she entered her flat Monday afternoon. 'Not for me no, I still have to attend to Harry's birthday party.' She practically collapsed onto the sofa.

She had dropped by the Burrow last night, right at the time when Harry and Mrs. Weasley had been talking about what he wanted to do at his Birthday, and it had turned out into Mrs. Weasley saying; "Why don't we invite Alicia too? She used to be your team mate after all." And then she had counted in that Alicia was also coming, and left the room before she had a chance to protest.

The practical class they had today was exhausting. They had an Illusion practice today. By that it meant that everybody the class was locked into a special room they had, and when the door closes, you are getting into an Illusion and the illusion doesn't end until you have finished the task, or if everybody dies.

They had been in a small village that was under attack from a vicious dark creature and it was their task to save the innocents and find a way to defeat the creature. The real cool thing in this reality was that if you were killed, you didn't really die. You were just thrown out of the game. Almost the same went for wounds, only that if you was wounded you felt the pain like it was real, and you still had to go through the game with your wound, but when the game ended, it looked like you never had been wounded.

Last night had Oliver been running his mouth to Mica, about Alicia going to a wedding and about George, and that Alicia was obsessed about him and wanted to look **gorgeous** for him. Where ever he got that from, Alicia didn't know. But anyway, Mica had barged into Alicia's flat and promised her to help with the preparations, and when Alicia simply answered that she didn't need any help, Mica had just shoed her off and told her that Alicia didn't have to be embarrassed to ask for help.

Mica was a person that in Hogwarts they had called the Bee-Queen, she was the perfect Barbie doll, Blonde and slim and stupid and incredible attractive to the guys. She had been in Ravenclaw, and one year older than Alicia. She had always been giggling and flashing her eyelashes at the cute boys at school, and through the whole wide record of boys that would fall for her _way_ (in lack of a better word), when she put all her attention toward him., was there only one boy that didn't fall for it, and found her extremely annoying, that boy was Cedric Diggory.

Like you all know was he one of the more gorgeous boys that ever stepped a foot in the ground of Hogwarts and of course Mica was after him, every way possible. Luckily for him did she let go when the famous young Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum came to Hogwarts, she was known to be one of the girl that spied at him in the library.

Alicia could never understand why Oliver liked her so much; maybe it was because she was such good shag. But she had to admit to herself that she was disgusted to think about that, and frankly, Oliver could get a better girl than her.

She stood up from the sofa and walked over to her bedroom, which was the only room, except the bathroom, with a door. She looked at the dress she had gotten for the wedding, it hung on a clothes hanger at the door to the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom was placed in the bedroom; it was one of the few things that Alicia had immediately noticed when Oliver showed her the flat.

The dress was in a deep vine-red colour, strapless, the skirt of the dress was made out in layers and the top one, which was made out of satin like the top, it was leaning in a vertical direction, starting on the left side a few inches over her knee and ending just below it on the right side, under it, all the way down to the floor was several thin layers of a different material, but in a horizontal direction. And in the left side at the top of the dress were there four fabricated roses.

It was really a beautiful dress, with a matching scarf, and to the dress had Alicia bought a pair of shoes with a low heel, the shoes was in the same colour as the dress and on each shoe was there two roses on the outer side that matched the ones on the dress.

She stood in her bedroom and looked at the dress for a long time. She had to admit to herself that she was a little happy that Mica wanted to help her, she would look gorgeous at the wedding tomorrow and George would...

There it came up again, George. She realized that maybe Oliver was right; maybe she was obsessed with George? She stopped dead for a moment. Nah, she shook her head, it was just in Oliver's imagination that she was obsessed with George Weasley. Only in his lunatic mind. She shook he head once more for the poor Oliver with his crazy mind and walked into the bathroom to get refreshed for Harry Potter's birthday dinner tonight.

* * *

The party seemed to already have started at the Burrow when she arrived half an hour later. She sighed and walked up to the open door; she had been informed that they were going to have a big birthday dinner outside in the garden. But she still walked up to the door. 

Inside in the kitchen was Harry Potter sitting alone by the kitchen table. He seemed to be reading a book. "Hi Harry." She said happy and sat down in front of him. "Having a good day?"

"So far." He started.

"Happy birthday." She said and held out the envelope with the present she got for him.

"Thanks." He said and took it. "But you didn't have to." he started but Alicia cut him short.

"Don't worry, between you and me... It only cost me four knuts."

Harry smiled and looked like he was about to respond, but they were interrupted by a bellow from the floor above.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!!!" Ron bellowed.

"In your dreams Won-won!" Fred said back and two seconds later was he coming down the stairs and out into the kitchen with Ron behind him.

"I'll curse you ass off if you don't give me that back!" Ron said angry as he chased Fred around the kitchen table, knocking over a bowl and two chairs on the way, making both Harry and Alicia laugh.

"You can try." Fred laughed back and ran out the open door.

"Oh Alicia you came." A happy Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. "Oh no, what have they now done?" She muttered to herself when she saw the bowl lying on the floor. But she just sighed and waved with her wand and the bowl and the salad in it was on their previous place before Ron and Fred had been chasing each other. "The dinner starts in ten minutes." She told them.

Mrs. Weasley took the bowl and walked out to the tables outside. At the same moment that Charlie Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said smiling when he saw Alicia. "Alice right?" He guessed, not really remembering her name.

"Oh my goodness." Alicia said out loud when she saw him. "What the shit happened to your hair, did it burst into flames and became irreplaceable?" she said shocked and Charlie's expression changed from happy to annoyed.

"Ha ha ha." He said sarcastic. "Mum didn't like my long hair. So she made it as short as possible." He sat down next to Harry.

"My name's not Alice, its Alicia." She reminded him.

"I knew that, just wanted to check if you did." Charlie muttered, and Alicia could clearly see from where Ron got his thickness.

"Fred!!" Ron yelled and Fred came into the kitchen again, still chased by Ron.

"Alicia!" Fred said happy as he saw her and stopped for just a second when he saw her. But by the time had Ron already come into the kitchen and he tackled Fred so that he fell onto the floor on his stomach, not so differently from Percy the day before.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness the immatureness of my brothers." Charlie said apologizing as they saw Ron sit on Fred's back as he took the letter from him.

"Don't worry; I have been in the same class as George and Fred for seven years." Alicia responded, and Charlie smiled.

"My Goodness, what is going on in here?" Tonks muttered as she and Lupin came in through the open door and saw the scene in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Ron muttered as his cheeks turned deep red and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ron woke up this morning and decided that it was time that my back felt some hardcore pain." Fred muttered and stood up, rubbing his back.

Nobody responded to Fred's comment, so he just walked out of the room. Harry stood up to greet the two new comers. He shook hand with Lupin, who looked rather unhappy, and then he received a birthday hug from a radiant Tonks. "Happy Birthday Harry." She said smiling. But then she turned toward the others. "Why isn't everybody out in the garden?"

"I needed some piece and quiet. The garden is so full of happy and French People." Harry answered.

"You sound like Alicia." Tonks answered when she and Lupin had sat down by the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia exclaimed, feeling offended by Tonks comment.

"Sweetie, don't you remember that you ran away from your own 14'th birthday party?" Tonks reminded her. Everybody around the table laughed.

"I just didn't like the attention." Alicia muttered to her defense.

"And you Tonks? Don't you remember any common sense? Wasn't it you who once reminded me that it was common sense to greet old mates?" Charlie asked her.

"Oh do I know you?" Tonks looked confused at him. "Well you do look a little like Charlie Weasley, but the Charlie I know has a proper hair cut and his skin was white, not almost as red as his hair."

"Okay..." Charlie said, he was the only one that wasn't amused about Tonks comment. "The hair cut can you blame on my Crazy mum, and I actually work in Rumania, and it was Merry's stupid idea to spend the day in the sun up at the roof. Merry is a girl if anyone is wondering, a very pretty Texan girl." He said.

"What do you have there?" Lupin asked Harry, pointing on the envelope Alicia had given him.

"It's my birthday present from Alicia." Harry said, he hadn't opened the envelope yet, but he did it now. He took out the two pictures from the envelope.

"The first photo is from when we won the Quidditch cup." Alicia explained. "And the other one is from when..."

"James won." Lupin ended her sentence when he saw the photo of the smiling James.

"Thank you." Harry said and looked up at Alicia. "It's really..." he didn't know how to express himself.

"I just thought that you'd like to have it." She responded. "Oliver found it when he stalked me to the library yesterday. He was only exited about the fact that his uncle had played on the same team as your dad."

"This is actually one of the two times that I have ever witnessed you dad cry." Lupin said, he was smiling at the memory.

"When was the other time?" Charlie asked.

"17 years ago to the date." Lupin answered. "When you were born Harry."

"You were there?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, so was Sirius." Lupin answered him. "I remember when James came out into the waiting room with you in his arms, he was crying. Holding you like you was made out of glass. Having this goofy grin on his face, goofy may not be the best word, but Sirius called it that. So I guess that it kinda stuck."

"Alicia, you didn't happen to talk to Nymphadora or Remus earlier today? They said that they were going to..." Mrs Weasley started to talk to Alicia before she even entered the kitchen, but she stopped when she came into the kitchen and saw the gathering at the table. "Evening everyone." She greeted them. They all greeted her in another way or two.

"It seems that Hagrid and Arthur are running a little late." Mrs. Weasley informed them. "Everybody is waiting for the birthday boy in the garden, why doesn't everybody go and join them?" That didn't really sound like it was a question, it more sounded like it was a demand.

"Harry, where're you going?" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw that Harry didn't go out to the garden.

"I'm going upstairs to put away this." He said and showed her the book and the two pictures.

"Just don't let it take a long time, okay." Mrs. Weasley said and followed out the others into the garden.

* * *

Five minutes later did Alicia found herself standing out in the yard, not so sure what to do. "You know that you look lost right?" somebody came up to her and said. She spun around and found herself standing face to face with George.

"Oh, no, I'm not so lost." She smiled, god he was looking pretty. "I always look like this." She joked.

He smiled. "I don't remember you ever looking like that."

"I'm just tired." She answered. "Had a long day, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep at the dinner table."

"So..." George began and Alicia somehow knew that he was going to ask the question that would come up sooner or later. "How is life after school treating you?"

"It's... Great." She answered simple.

"Seeing anyone?" He continued casually, like it was an everyday question.

"No, not at the very moment." She answered and hoped that he wouldn't through her answer and realized that she had been all alone since the two of them broke up. "You?"

"Not at the moment either." He answered, looking down in the ground as they slowly walked toward the table. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, your mum made me promise."

"Sounds like mum." George turned his gaze toward the others, but still not her. "If I don't know better I would reckon that Mum was trying to get you and me together."

"Crazy huh?" she realized that the conversation was going really slow and when none of them spoke, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I actually miss school." George said just out of the blue.

"**That** is crazy." She smiled.

"I mean, everything was so much easier in school." George claimed. "Now... it's so terrible." He said and Alicia couldn't help but agree with him.

"Well, George, that is a part of growing up." She answered him. "When you are young you wish that you were older, and when you are old, you wish that you are younger. The same goes for summer and winter."

"Are you calling me old?" He smiled and jokingly pushed her shoulder.

"Well, the first sign of that you are old is that you wish that you were younger." She laughed back.

"And I thought that was when your kids got married and started families of their own and your hair are turning gray." He considered.

They laughed at that and moved over to the others that had sat down by the table. The only one that they still were waiting for was Mr. Weasley, who actually was supposed to have been back ten minutes ago. So Alicia wasn't really that surprised that all of them was a little worried.

"I wish that dad could hurry up and get here." Charlie said to the others with a low voice as he looked at his mum over his shoulder. "Mum's getting edgy."

But just when Mrs. Weasley said that they'd better start without him, a silver weasel patronus appeared on the table; it stood up on its two back legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice. _"The minister of Magic is coming with me."_ It said before it vanished.

The minster? Alicia thought. What did he want? She hoped that it didn't have anything with her dad to do. The minister himself had been asking Alicia time over time if she knew anything at all about her father's mysterious disappearance, she had trying her hardest to avoid him, which was pretty hard since she had to spend several hour a week at the ministry.

"We shouldn't be here." Lupin said when the patronus had spoken its message. "Harry... I'm sorry... I'll explain another time." He sized Tonks wrist and pulled her away from the others; they reached the fence and climbed over it, and vanished from sight.

"The minister?" Mrs. Weasley asked bewildered. "But why...? I don't understand."

But there was no time to discuss the matter, a mere second later Mr. Weasley and the minister of magic appeared outside the gate.

Both of them marched across the yard and over to the others in the garden. Alicia tried to hide herself behind George so that Scrimgeour wouldn't see her. But no one seemed to notice what she did, except from George himself that sat next to her.

"Sorry to intrude." Scrimgeour said when he stopped at the front of the table. "Especially when I now see that I'm gate crashing a party." He said, but his voice showed no remorse. He must have seen the giant snitch cake since he next said. "Many Happy Returns." Still in that emotionless voice.

"Thanks." Harry responded and Alicia could hear at his voice that his evening would have been so much better if the minister hadn't appeared.

"Well..." Scrimgeour continued and looked at the guests by the table. "Spinnet?" He said shocked, he must have seen her. "Miss Spinnet, I mean." He added quietly.

"Oh, shit." Alicia cursed under her breath and leaned forward so that she had eye contact with the Minister. "Minister." She replied.

He seemed confused by why she was there. "Any news about your father that I should know about?" He asked, and everybody's attention turned toward Alicia and what she about to say next.

"No." She answered in a cold tone. "And even if there was any... I wouldn't be the one to tell you, I still have the same opinion about you as my father has." She said in a mean but sweetly tone.

"Okay, well, congrats at your success today, the rumour even reached my office." He added. "Anyway, The reason that I'm here... is that I would like to require a word with you, Mr. Potter." He said, turning his gaze away from Alicia and over to Harry. "Also with Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" Ron asked, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you when we are somewhere more privet." Scrimgeour said. "Is there such place?" He said in a little demanding voice to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Weasley responded, slightly nervous. "The, er... Sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way." Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us Arthur." He added toward Mr. Weasley, who changed a worried look with his wife. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and walked with the minister toward the sitting room.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked out loud. Then she turned toward Alicia. "What success?" She asked Alicia.

"Oh, right." Alicia smiled, it must have been Percy that had something to do with that '_the rumour even reached my office' _she had met him afterwards and told him what had happened and maybe that was how the rumour spread. "I made some... advances at the Illusion game today." She explained. "You can also say that I discovered ten different ways how to kill a Quintaped."

"What is the Illusion Game?" Ginny, who sat next to Charlie that sat in front of Alicia, asked.

"It's pretty much exactly what it sounds like." She answered. "An illusional game."

After Alicia had stopped talking there was a bit of awkward silence, everybody was probably curious about what Scrimgeour wanted to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione about.

"Why don't you like the minister of magic?" George turned toward Alicia and asked.

"Well, I think it started when I was following my dad to work at the age of six." Alicia responded.

"What did you do? Look at him?" Fred joked; Alicia had somehow managed to get between Fred and George at the table. Luckily for her, she had Georges working ear toward her, He was sting at the end of the table, and at the side of the table was Hagrid sitting.

"No, He gave me a lollipop." She answered.

"You don't like him because he gave you a lollipop?" Charlie answered, sounding like he didn't know of he was going to laugh or stay chocked.

"I didn't take it because I was offended of being thought of as little child." She simply answered, several people started to laugh. "Well, I was a really strange one as a child."

Some people got smiles on their faces, and some people didn't. But the tension of the arrival of the minster seemed to have lifted a lot because the garden soon filled with talking. Mrs. Weasley, who was still worried about what the Minister wanted with Harry, Ron and Hermione, had walked off from the table and tried to listen through the back door.

"How come that you can be so evil toward the minister and still be able to go on the Auror Program?" George asked.

"Oh, George, dear brother, I thought that you of all people would know." Fred interrupted her answer. "They need a pretty face to represent the Aurors. I think that they got pretty bored of having Mad-Eye's face representing them." He joked.

"Idiot." George snapped and leaned back to hit Fred, who didn't stop smiling.

"The same reason that my dad has never been fired and the exact same reason that they try over and over again to get Harry Potter to their side." Alicia explained.

"'Yer too damn good." Hagrid answered, happily.

"Yes... Hagrid." Alicia answered him. "That is the exact reason. My dad always told me that the ministry was using the Aurors and hit-Wizards as soldiers to fight their war, the same have always went for You-know-who, because he uses his Death Eaters as soldiers, to fight his war, he doesn't care what happens to them, 'cause they are just soldiers, nothing else." She stopped talking for a second to remember what her dad had told her. "That is what I, and my dad, like so much about the order, it's not lead by an egocentric dictator. It is lead by all of us, everybody gets have something to say, everybody gets to have a say in everything.

"My dad said that the Order of the Phoenix is a democratically lead group, which means that it's not **one **person that decides what everybody will do, and who's the leader. It's decided by all of us, by vote, what we do and who is leading, who makes the more major decisions. We don't vote on who becomes the next minister of magic. **One** person do, it was Fudge who decided that Scrimgeour becomes the next minister of magic. **If**, now I say if, if... the ministry had been lead by democracy, I bet that Kingsley would have a better chance than **Scrimgeour**to become the next minister.

"There are far more people that like Kingsley as a leader, than Scrimgeour, because if we look at the records of mistakes, Scrimgeour may have few, but they are far bigger ones than Kingsley's. And there is few, I would say that it's a dozen or less, that knows that Scrimgeour is the **good** guy that you can blame what happened to the Longbottoms on, My dad said that if Scrimgeour hadn't taken that risk that night, They wouldn't have been there... maybe they didn't get tortured only 'cause they were there, but, **if** they weren't there that night. Neville would still have his parents.

"Look at Fudge; he is for crying out loud a puppet..." The people that had been listening at her looked at her with a slight surprise. "A puppet." She repeated. "C'mon, just look at him, he let his fear of you-know-who control him, and if he hadn't... if he hadn't turned away the two **most** important players in this war... Our side would have a much better position today, than we have now.

"We have already lost one of the biggest weapons we have, not magical one, no... Media. Everybody reads the daily prophet, everybody listens to the radio, and nobody can escape the media. Some people that didn't believe what happen the night of the third task of tri wizard tournament, they have gotten their opinions about Harry and Dumbledore from the media, 'cause you just can't escape it. There's no way around the media." Alicia stopped talking and realized that the most people had stopped talking and listened to what she said, and that made her blush a little. "Sorry, I have a tendency to start babble." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, that was really good said." Bill said from where he sat next to his wife to be.

"So..." Charlie, who looked like he only understood ten percent of what she had said. "Things would have been much better if Fudge wouldn't have been a puppet?" He said, faking an understanding face pretty badly.

"George." Fred said.

"Fred." George said.

"Wouldn't you say that she turned out..." Fred said with a smirk.

"... pretty smart for being friends with us so long?" George responded mimicking the smirk exactly. "I would say that you were right."

"But I was going to say pretty damn smart..." Fred said.

"I would say very damn brilliant." Alicia cut in.

"Only in your mind, Alicia." Fred responded and ruffled her hair. "Only in your mind."

"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing over by the kitchen door said to her husband. "Come over here, I think that I heard raised voices." She said, happy that she had found a reason to interrupt them, as she opened the back door to the kitchen.

* * *

And big thank you to my two reviewers; Pingpong21 and bik, I like you bik, you sound so energetic, just like me (Smiling). So just keep reviewing, and to you who could, but didn't... Bark, bark. 

**Review!!**


	7. Jealousy

**Untitled**

**Chapter Seven; ****Jealousy**

It knocked on Alicia's door the morning after Harry Potter's birthday, Alicia, who was still sleeping, grunted and got up from bed; she walked over to the door and opened it, not thinking that it may be a Death Eater or something like that.

"What?" She snapped at the person, and that person turned out to be Percy.

"Doesn't it look like it's a lovely day for a walk, let's take a walk." He said very cheerful to her. "Get a perspective on things."

"Why?" She asked him. "I would at least want to get one more hour of sleep before I start today."

"Well, you're up now, aren't you? So why just not take a coat on and fallow me on a walk, please?" He even gave her a please-smile.

"Fine, but just if you fix me some coffee." She said and turned around and walked into her bedroom again to get dressed.

"Sure." Percy responded and headed off to the kitchen.

Half an hour later was the two of them outside, even though that it was 8:15 in the morning, the streets of London was full of people like it was in the middle of the day.

"I don't think that I can go with you tonight." Percy said.

"Why, what's the big problem?" she asked him, but she had a pretty good guess.

"I... Um, I know that it would be alright and even wonderful with Mum, and Dad, and Bill, even Charlie. But, I don't know, I don't think that I can stand a whole night of their comments about how awful I behaved and how stupid I am for trusting the ministry, and everything like that." Percy said; he stared at his feet as he walked, he meant the others by saying them.

"Percy..." She started. "I know that they are a bunch of idiots. A bunch of immature idiots, but if you just show up, I'll deal with George and Fred." She assured him.

"You know, since fifth year in school I have been known as Prefect Percy, now I'm idiot Percy, family disowning Percy, ministry loving Percy." Percy continued. "I just want to be Percy again, just simply Percy. I just want to get out of this role I'm playing, I just want to throw away this mask that I'm carrying because expect to see it on me." He paused for a moment to breath. "I had one person in my life that loved me for who I really was, who told me; you don't have to be anyone else for me, just be yourself." He said, thinking about his ex. Girlfriend Penelope. "But I screw that up, I was just meant to." He added.

"Percy..." Alicia started the sentence, but she didn't know how to continue. "Just come to the wedding for me. Come to the wedding and just be yourself, have a new start, maybe they like the you you better than the masked you." She said. "Start from scratch. Tonight is a chance for you to have a new start with your family. You just have to take it." She said, trying to sound as motivating as possible.

"That would really sound nice." Percy muttered to himself. "Do you know any other people that are coming?"

"Oh, well." Alicia thought about it for a second. "Hagrid, he came yesterday. Nymphadora and her husband, Remus Lupin." She said and saw a little twitch in Percy's movement. "And also is Lee coming, since he has nothing else to do if I heard Fred correctly. Victor Krum, since he and Fleur became friends at the Tri Wizard Tournament. Then I'm not so sure..." She thought about it more, Fred, George and Charlie had orally gone through the whole guest list at dinner last night. "Oh, your great aunt Muriel is coming, since Fleur is going to wear her tiara."

"No." Percy said in protest, which only made Alicia smile.

"And... the Lovegoods, Perkins and Elphias Doge, um... then it is a lot of French people I don't know the name of." She finished.

"I still don't know if it is such a good idea, I have a lot of work to be done tonight." He shook his head, trying to make up another excuse.

"Oh right. I forgot, the ministry is doomed to fall if Percy Weasley doesn't finish his work." She laughs. "I can assure you that hell freezes over if the ministry falls just tonight. That would be funny."

"Leesh..." Percy said in protest and Alicia knew that he would just come up with a stupid excuse to skip it.

"You are coming, end of discussion." She said to him demanding.

* * *

She had talked very much with Charlie last night, the topic had mostly been Quidditch. He had mostly remembered Alicia from the first match that she had ever played as a chaser, since she was only and reserve in her second year. You could describe the match in one word; catastrophe. First of all, Fred had accidentally shot the bludger toward Oliver instead of Davies, so Oliver ended up in the hospital wing. Alicia and Angelina, that hated each other from their first year until the end of their second, had developed at strategy of throwing the quaffle at each other instead of to each other. And then came that horrid kiss with Davies, so both Alicia and Davies had ended up in the Hospital wing as well.

If you thought that was the end of it? You were wrong, Fred, who was pretty bad at aiming then, had missed another Ravenclaw player and hit Charlie, who fell off his broom and also ended up in the hospital wing. So... catastrophe huh? Well, the ending score was 240 to 30, Ravenclaw won.

The game didn't end with that the seeker catching the snitch; McGonagall had forced madam Hooch to end the game since the Gryffindor was without two of their chasers (the reason the other chaser, Sandra, had fallen was because the bat had slipped out of Georges gip and knocked off Sandra off her broom), their keeper and their seeker, so left one the field was only Angelina, Fred and George.

So that was how the first Quidditch game she ever played ended. McGonagall had collected the whole team up in the hospital wing later (When everybody was conscious again that is) and yelled at them, she wasn't happy, because this meant that they had no chance of winning the cup, (It was Slytherin that won it... again). Then, after that McGonagall had disappeared, Charlie had taken out his anger at Alicia and Angelina, he had never, never seen two of his chasers play like that. He was really angry then. But now, seven years later... he laughed at it.

When Alicia arrived at the ministry and walked through the room filled with cubicles, her eyes instantly got glued toward the cubicle her dad had, like it did every time.

The day went by pretty boring, she had to take notes, and she hated taking notes. She spent the two hour lesson to dream away. She dreamt away about George, which had always been a favourite. She dreamt away that the two of them were alone, somewhere on a deserted beach, just the two of them.

"Ms Spinnet!" The hash voice of Aldine abruptly ended her daydream.

"Yes." She looked up. She saw the board where Aldine had written up the word Patronus, as a head line. "Patronus, yes, very interesting." She tried to cover up for her non-listening. "Um... Just what you said." She nodded, but she actually had no idea what he had said.

"What did I say?" He asked her.

"That um... To be honest, I don't quite remember, do you care to repeat?" She asked him.

"I asked you..." He said sighed. "Have you ever tried to perform a patronus?"

"Yes, I very cute racoon, I named him George." She answered, smiling to the last part, and she heard a few stifled laughs from the others.

"You are able to perform a full-body Patronus?" He asked her, surprised to hear that.

"Yes." She answered, feeling very out-looked.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Aldine asked with full interest.

"Since fourth or fifth year."

"Hm." He said and looked closer at her. "Myself, I can't do anything more than just a silvery mist."

"Interesting." She answered bored and wished that she could go back to her daydream. "Maybe that is why you are teaching us instead of doing anything of real importance." She felt a real big urge to add, but didn't.

"Why don't you show us." He didn't ask; it was more like a demand.

"Okay." She said and stood up, but at the same moment that she drew out her wand. And say the incantation there was a knock on the door, and in came Kingsley.

"Mr. Shacklebolt." Aldine said when he saw the visitor. "What brings you to this place?"

"I'd like to have a word with Ms Spinnet, if that is fine with you, of course." He said in his kalm deep voice.

"Of course, of course." Aldine said as Alicia smiled to herself.

"You'll have to take your things with you, you won't be coming back." Kingsley said and Alicia took her stuff as she followed him out.

"Did you notice that Mr. Aldine is almost a little scared of you?" She asked Kingsley when the door closed and they were outside the classroom.

"Hush, don't tell me that." He said panicking. "I'm subconsciously using that to my own profit." He said with a smirk. "I need you to deliver something for me." He simply said, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"Okay, who should I give it to, and why is it so urgent?" She asked.

"It's not really urgent, you just looked really bored." He answered. "I need you to give this to Nymphadora when you meet her at the wedding, she's coming right? She told me that she was." He said and gave Alicia a letter. "Tell her to read this when she have some peace and quiet."

"Okay." Alicia answered and took the letter. "Yes, she's coming." Alicia looked at the clock at the wall, it showed one o'clock. If she hurried she could get home and get ready before Mica was home and decided that she had to help Alicia.

"That's great." Kingsley nodded. "I'll walk you over to the elevator so that you can go home. I know that you girls take a very long time on yourself to get ready."

* * *

When Alicia arrived to the Burrow a ten to three, she almost didn't recognize the place, it was almost completely changed, the garden that last night had been filled with lights and just a long table. Not there was a big tent and several tables at the side of the tent, under the sky. It was a very beautiful scene. It seemed to be perfect, such a perfect picture.

"Hello, guys." Alicia said when she entered into the kitchen, where Ron, Fred, Bill and Mr. Weasley sat, all dressed in their dress robes. They all looked up at her and greeted her.

"Dad, do I really have to wear this?" Ron complained as he looked in his reflection in the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

"Oh, dear won-won, be happy that you are not wearing a dress." Fred smirked.

"Can you stop call me that?" Ron snapped at him. Fred had yesterday found an old letter from Ron's ex girlfriend Lavender, and in that letter had she called Ron, "Won-won" and that was why Ron had chased Fred around the house.

"I certainly think that you would look lovely in a dress, you wanna swop with Alicia?" Fred asked him.

"Who's gonna swop Alicia?" George came into the kitchen, fumbling with his tie.

"Nobody." Alicia answered and walked up with him to help him. "You never learned how make a knot tie like you promised me, huh?" she continued and made the knot. George was the only guy that couldn't make a tie knot to his school robe; Alicia had made him promise to learn, so that Alicia didn't have to help him with it every day.

"I can do it on other people, but not on me, it's harder than it seems." He answered. "You look great." He said to her after she had made the knot to him.

Great? She thought to herself, was she just looking great? Was great all he could say? She had spent very long time to get her hair up onto the bun at the back of her head, and all he could say was great? She had even let Mica into her apartment to help her with the make-up and all he could say was great? Oliver said the word 'beautiful' to her, but George could only say 'great'? Had she done something wrong? The word great was something that you said to your sister and a friend.

She was about to answer him when a red-haired boy with curly locks came almost bursting into the room. "Don't I look horrible?" He said, at the verge of breaking out into laughter.

"Who's that?" Alicia asked George quietly.

"Barny Weasley." The boy said smiling, he had probably heard Alicia.

"Harry Potter." George answered her.

"Oh." Alicia studied Harry's new appearance. "Wow, I really can't say that you look like yourself."

"Thank you." Harry said, still smiling big. "That's the point with all of this."

"Hello, Alicia." Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, not really sounding as happy as people thought she would. "I need the four of you to go out and start to wait for the guests; they will start to arrive at any moment now."

"Right, let's go and do that then." Fred said cheeringly and was the first one to walk out of the room, closely followed by George, Ron, and Harry.

"Are you okay Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I just... I just wish that Percy would come, It's so sad that he turned down the invitation to come." Mrs. Weasley said and sat down. "Otherwise, everything is just perfect."

"Percy's not coming??" Alicia almost shouted out in chock, all three of the looked up at her.

"What does it matter to you?" Bill asked. "You don't even like him."

"But Percy said that he would come." Alicia said that more to herself than to the others. "I even told him that he looked like a young Bond with red hair and glasses, which is a lie."

"What are you talking about dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Alicia confused.

"I just met him ten minutes ago."

"Were did you meet him?" Bill asked.

"Well..." She thought that she'd better tell them the truth. "He kinda lives across the hall from me."

"He does?"

"Yes, and I'll skin him a live if he doesn't show up. He promised." Alicia muttered to herself.

"What's Bond?" Mr. Weasley now spoke.

"It's a muggle thing." She answered, not really thinking that it would be so interesting to them.

"Really? What muggle thing?"

"It's a movie character, and I have obviously spent too much time with my muggle friends." She stood up and walked out to the four boys that stood and waited for the guests to start arrive.

"When I get married." She heard Fred say. "I won't bother with any of this nonsense. You lot can wear whatever you like; and I'll put a full body bind curse on mum until it is all over."

"Oh Fred." Alicia muttered and all of their looks turned around toward her. "If you keep having that attitude, I don't think that your bride would want to marry you anymore."

"Maybe I'll find one someday." Fred said sweetly. "Like Angelina, I could marry Angelina; she'd never want this kind of nonsense either."

"Angelina's already married, dumbass." George snapped at him.

"She's married??" Alicia answered, how the hell could that bint get married before her?

"Yes, got married last year, late December." George answered her. "You didn't know?"

"No." Alicia answered; she looked out over the front yard.

"Oh look here they come." George muttered as the guests started to arrive out of nowhere. "Excellent I think that I see some veela-cousins..."

George motioned to mover over toward them but Alicia grabbed his shoulder. "Just wait a second George." She said and pretended that she had some trouble with her shoe.

"But..." George said, he wanted to move over toward the veela-cousins.

"Just a second." She said, still pretending.

Fred, who was smiling at the scene and started to move over toward the veela-cousins, had apparently seen something, because he stopped dead on his tracks and the smile on his face disappeared. "Oh look who have the nerve to come." He said coldly.

"I thought that he wasn't coming." George said in the same cold voice.

Alicia looked up and saw that they were looking on Percy. "Fred, George, if I hear or see any of you saying anything mean, or potentially mean to him... Well, let's just say that my lexicon for hexes has increased into a very painful direction since fourth year." She said, giving them a non-direct threat. Then she turned toward Percy. "Hey Percy, I was almost worried that weren't going show." She said to him.

Fred ignored the two of them and moved over to the veela-cousins. George stayed put and looked at the scene between Percy and Alicia, not sure what to believe.

"Well, I promised did I?" Percy said, looking directly at George as he spoke. "Hello, George." He said to his brother.

But George didn't respond, he first looked at Percy for a few seconds before turning around to help a bunch of old ladies to their seats.

Percy, who didn't seem surprised with Georges behaviour, and didn't either seem to have notices the missing ear, turned toward Ron. "Hey." He said.

"Hey Percy." Ron said, greeting Percy much nicer than Fred and George. "I'm glad that you could come." But his voice didn't seem so glad. "This is our cousin Barny, remember him?"

"Can't say that I do." Percy looked at Barny with interest. "Nice to meet you." Percy said offered his hand to his 'cousin'.

"Nice to meet you too, Cousin Percy." Harry said happily and took the hand. "Don't worry, I don't remember you either."

"Lovely." Alicia said sarcastic. "Why don't you and I go inside, there are some people there that probably would like to meet you." She seized his arm and they walked inside.

When the two of them entered the kitchen through the back door, Percy was almost at the exact moment as he stepped inside thrown a little back by a hug. At first he thought that it was his mum, but when he heard her say 'Oh, Percy' from the other side of the kitchen, he realized that it was Bill who was hugging him really tightly.

"God, I'm glad that you are here." Bill said when he let go of Percy.

"Well if I get this kind of greeting every time I come here, maybe I'll just move in so that I don't have to be hospitalised with broken ribs because of all the tight hugging." Percy said and put a hand over his ribs.

"Was that a joke?" Bill asked and looked on Percy with a little suspicion, as did both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"So what, I'm not allowed to make a joke?" Percy continued. "This was really a bad idea, Leesh." He said to Alicia.

"Of course you are allowed to make a joke, dear." Mrs. Weasley said to her third eldest son, and gave him a less tight hug.

"It's nice that you could come, Percy." Mr. Weasley stood up from his seat and also gave his son a hug.

"Here." Percy held out a small cubicle-shaped box wrapped in decorative paper to Bill. "I can't really say that it's like a wedding gift, it's more like a personal gift."

"Now I'm really interested." Bill said and took the box; he quickly unwrapped the box and took out a snowball, and inside the ball was there a miniature Hogwarts, with the black lake and the forbidden forest. When Bill saw the snowball he started to laugh. "I can't believe that you remember it." He laughed. "You were like four."

"Six, actually." Percy said.

"What's the story?" Alicia asked.

"Well, when I started my first year at Hogwarts, I got one of these, but Percy was very jealous of that I had to go and he couldn't come with me. So he _accidentally_ broke it." Bill said, putting and emphasis on the word accidentally, so Alicia understood that it wasn't really accidentally that Percy had broken the snowball.

"I saw it in an antique shop and came to think of that." Percy explained.

"Oh Percy" Mrs. Weasley started to cry as she hurried over to hug him again. "Oh Percy." She said again and hugged him.

"I can promise you, Alicia, that that is the only immature thing that Percy has ever done." Bill told Alicia.

"Oh look who's hiding in here?" A very elderly lady came into the kitchen with help from Ginny. "Nervous William?" She said and Alicia wondered mentally who this William could be.

"A little." Bill answered and Alicia got an answered to her mental question.

"Percy!" Ginny said happy as she saw her brother.

"Hello Ginny." Percy said to his only sister.

Ginny helped the lady sit down before she also got up to Percy and hugged him.

"Oh, it's you." The old lady said.

"Hello Auntie Muriel." Percy said.

"Dearing to come here do you?" She continued, by the sound of her tone, she was surprised to see him here.

"Yes, I thought that it was about time." Percy answered. But Muriel didn't listen to him; she had caught sight of Alicia.

"Oh dear." She said to herself when she saw her. "Oh dear, that sort of dress is made for a young woman with a waist, not a young woman with muscles." She said to Alicia.

Alicia was shocked, did she complain on Alicia because she had muscles? What was so wrong with a woman with muscles, she was damn proud over her muscles.

"There's nothing less feminine with a woman than muscles." She continued. Then; "What's your name, dear?" with a complete different voice.

"Alicia." She answered.

"Oh, you have the same name as Johnny Spinnet's daughter." Muriel continued, not understanding that she **was** Johnny Spinnet's daughter. "There's something that I just don't like about that girl, I heard that she's such a tomboy, now, her sister on the other hand, that's where we can find a real lady."

"Ron, why don't you take Auntie Muriel out into the garden to get her seated for the ceremony?" Mrs. Weasley said, to the newly arrived Ron.

First did Ron look like he was going to complain and say that he didn't want to, but with one look from his mother, he got silent and did as he was told.

"Don't worry about what she said." Mrs. Weasley said to Alicia when Ron and Muriel had gone outside. "She finds ways to complain on everybody."

"Except from my sister." Alicia responded, starting to get upset. "I have never been compared with the **perfect** Cathy." It was actually true, she had never been compared with her sister, and they were just too different to be compared like that. Her relationship with her sister was complicated, Cathy had always seen Alicia like a burden that she had to take care of, but she never took care of Alicia at all, that is.

The last time that Alicia had met or seen her sister was one year and four months ago, when she had gotten married herself. Haven't met since then, except from a few letters, very mechanically, emotionless, boring letters, there had never been any; 'how are you', 'miss you' or anything like that, at all.

"I'm sorry."Percy said to his family. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, I have been stupid, a fool." He rambled up the words that Oliver had said about him once. "I've been a... a..." He wasn't sure how to continue, because the rest of the words Oliver had used was words you don't say when your parents are in the room.

But Fred came into the kitchen and finished his sentence. "Ministry-loving, Family-disowning, power-hungry moron?"

"Yes! I was, exact to the words." Percy answered.

"Well, I can't say fairer than that." Fred said. "But the really funny question is... What made you see sense?"

"Well." Percy said awkwardly and glanced toward Alicia. "It's been coming on for a while." He took a deep breath before continuing, but he couldn't since Alicia interrupted him.

"Let's just say that if you live at the same floor as me, Oliver and The bee-queen. You kinda start to re-think your situation." She said, agreeing with herself.

* * *

The wedding was amazing, beautiful. Alicia thought that everybody agreed with her about that Fleur was _shining_ with beauty.

Alicia had just as last night been seated in a very bad position, next to Lee and George. When Lee had met here before the ceremony, he had been a little too happy to see her, hugged her with a big smile in front of a lot of people. They hadn't either met since the end of school. George was still acting very strange; he didn't look at her, nor speak to her. He just had this hurt/angry look on his face, but why?

When Percy finally noticed the missing ear at George, He had gotten mad at Alicia, earlier that day had he asked Alicia if there was something he was ought to know about his family, she had just shrugged and said that it wasn't so much, barely nothing.

A while after ceremony Alicia found out the fact that she was alone again. Lee had taken Ginny to dance; he had joked and said that he was a secret admirer of her; Ginny had just giggled and gone on with the joke. Percy was over with somebody doing something; she thought that she last had seen him with Fred.

She sat down on a chair by a table and started to look for George, to ask him why he was so cold against her, earlier when she had arrived had he been normal, but ever since Percy came he had ignored her completely.

She caught sight of George, who entered the back door to the kitchen, carrying a couple of empty bottles. She stood up on his feet and followed him. The kitchen was abandoned; everybody was outside having a great time. When she saw George he was leaning toward the kitchen sink with his back toward her.

"George." She said. "Why are you shutting me out?" she asked after a while.

He let out a laugh, not turning around. "The real question is, Alicia; who is shutting who out?" He still didn't turn around.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, feeling confused.

"You!" he almost screamed out and turned around to face her. "You! You are the one who's shutting me out. And now you go in here and ask me why I'm shutting you out?!" He was really angry.

"I have never tried to shut you out." She snapped back. "Why do you think that I'm trying to do something I'm not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you never mentioned that you were the best of friends with Percy." He said. "You **never** mentioned that!"

"Why should I mention that? You and Fred were threatening him like shit." She remembered what Percy had told her that happened at Christmas.

"Why would you care about that now? As I recall, you were one of the members of the 'we hate Percy Weasley club'. Or was that your alter ego!?" When she didn't answer he continued. "It's like I don't know you."

"You do know me." She said in her normal voice.

"No! I don't! Maybe I did once, but not anymore! I would never have thought that **you** were friends with Percy, and I would certainly never have guessed that you would spend last night **flirting** with Charlie!" He put a hard emphasis on the word.

"I didn't **flirt** with Charlie, where the hell did you get that crazy idea from?" She had just been talking to him last night, like friends.

"You know what Alicia, I'm done waiting!" He said and Alicia thought that she could hear a hint of hurt in his voice. "I'm done waiting on you to date every other guy in the world until you notice that I'm still here. I can be the guy that you need, but you just won't let me. I can give you everything that you want, but **you** won't let me." His voice was filled with hurt now, as his eyes were staring to tear up. "I even thought that I..." He was about to say something, but interrupted himself. "But I'm not sure anymore." And with saying that he turned around and walked up the stairs, out of her sight.

When George reached the second floor he entered the room that he and Fred shared with Charlie. He was angry, but mostly hurt, hurt because his emotions were going up and down like a rollercoaster. He was never really sure about what he really was feeling, especially around Alicia.

In an attempt to stop the tears from start to run, he took the empty butterbeer bottle from yesterday and threw it into the wall (but the bottle didn't break, it just bounced), and the hurt and sadness he felt turned into anger, anger and disappointment. He sat down on his bed, leaned toward the wall. He had probably fucked up every chance he ever had to get back together with her even more by being like that toward her. He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from destroying anything else.

When George walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Alicia was gone, instead was it one of Fleur's cousins there. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Super." He said and looked into her kind eyes.

"I'm Vala." She said to him and George remembered what Fleur had said about her. That she was that kind of girl that didn't really care about her reputation and that she was the one that had learned Fleur the most English she knew, since she had lived in England as a child.

"George." He responded.

George Weasley's a man that doesn't really care who he's shagging. He doesn't really mind taking the sexual advantage of a woman, if she was offering of course, and he certainly didn't have tonight as an exception. But he really cared who he was shagging if it would lead toward a relationship or dating. He didn't want to date, nor did he want a relationship.

But there was something different tonight, tonight he couldn't. He was on top of her, touching her in all the right places and still he didn't feel right. He just kept thinking of her, Alicia. That there could have been somebody else except from him on top of her, that somebody else but him could have been in this very position with her. He didn't want that, he wanted to be the only one allowed to touch her like this, making her feel like this.

And suddenly he also realized that he had been so stupid earlier. Why did it matter so much if she was friend with Percy? He didn't care who she was friends with. For once in a very long time was he really sure of his feelings. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of hands start to fumble with his pants, but he grabbed the hands to stop them.

She looked at him with confusion. "I can't." He said calmly. "I just can't, I'm sorry."

Her expression turned from confusion to anger, she looked like she was about to shout something at him, but she just shook her head, pushed him away from her and stood up and fixed her dress before she angry stormed out of the room.

But George didn't care about Vala. All he could care about was to find Alicia; he fixed his robe and walked out toward the crowd in the garden. He walked up to his mum.

"Mum, have you seen Alicia?" He asked her.

"I think that she's up there, talking to Nymphadora." Mrs. Weasley responded and pointed.

"Thanks." He said and started to walk up there. But when he caught sight of her and Tonks, Alicia didn't notice him because she had her back toward him, and he only had a few feet left to her, A silvery mist had appeared at the centre of the dance floor. When George turned to look closer at it he saw that it was actually a patronus. The music and the dancing stopped, everybody's eyes was glued at the patronus.

The lynx patronus started to talk, it spoke loud with the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it said;

_"The ministry have fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

* * *

_ **Review!!**


	8. Fight!

**Untitled**

**Chapter Eight; Fight!**

The lynx repeated his words two times before it disappeared.

"Holy crap." Was the first thing that Tonks said when the patronus disappeared, but at the same moment everything started to go so slow, both Alicia and Tonks drew their wands, and started to look around.

"It's so typical that that happens just tonight." Tonks said.

"Yeah." Alicia answered, silently cursing over herself for joking about it to Percy.

Lupin ran up toward them, the guest was disapparating and all running into different directions. "You okay?" He asked Tonks when he arrived.

"Yeah." Tonks said and the two of them ran away to fight of the Death Eaters.

But Alicia couldn't do so much, when she also had run away toward the arriving Death Eaters. But just as she had lifted her wand, somebody grabbed her from behind and apparated away from the scene.

* * *

When their feet touched the ground again, she was so angry at the person behind her, so she stomped on his foot and hit him in the stomach with her elbow. He let go of her and she could see who it was.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." She said, of all Death Eaters that could have brought her here, Rabastan Lestrange was the one who had taken on the job, the same man that her dad had put in prison for the torture of the Longbottoms.

The place that he had brought her to was an old rugged house out in nowhere. "No kidding." He answered in his raspy voice.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked, trying to win some time.

"To kill you, you idiot." He snapped, thinking that she was stupid.

"Why couldn't you have your sister in-law to do it?" She asked, trying to stalk him of time.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I just think that it's sad about you, who are about to get your ass kicked by a woman." She said. "IMPEDIMENTA!" she yelled and pointed her wand toward him.

But he was too quick so he dodged the spell, but instead he shot a curse at her. But she ran out of the room, and up the stairs. When she reached the top floor she ran into the first room she could find with a door, she ran into the room and closed the door, while she was inside she tried to apparate, but couldn't.

After cursing over the fact that she couldn't apparate out of the house, she ran over to the window, first she tried to open it, but it wouldn't. Scared about the situation she tried to listen to figure out where he was.

She cracked the door open and heard that he was coming up the stairs, when he was almost right at the door she swung it open and grabbed his wrist, where he had his wand, and kicked him in the stomach and drew the wand out of his hand as he doubled over in pain.

But he recovered from the pain quicker than she had expected, so he tried to take back his wand and when he got a hold of her hand he twisted it toward her and threw a blasting jinks at her, like the one that she had used on Percy only a few days ago, but a far bigger and powerful one.

When she landed on her back at the end of the hall, her wand flew out of her hand and down one of the holes in on the floor.

"Shit." She cursed and looked up at Rabastan that now stood fully up.

He smiled evilly and approached her. "_CRUCIO_." He hissed in his raspy voice, but Alicia rolled over so that the curse didn't hit her, but the floor instead. She didn't want to experience the Cruciatus curse, thank you.

After that he threw another curse at her, but hit her feet. She cried out in pain and looked at her feet, which didn't have any visible damages. She crawled the fastest she could and when she turned right at the hall she could stand up so that she ran, but her feet hurt so much. Rabastan that still followed her tried once again to throw the Cruciatus curse at her, but missed once again.

She continued down the second stairs but stumbled so she fell onto her stomach on the floor. All of her body hurt after she had been blasted across the hall and the fear she felt was just making everything worse. She had lost her wand, how could she have lost her wand? She knew that you could call for your wand just like you could call for your broom, but you had to have eye sight of you wand.

She crawled round the bench in the middle of the room and hid behind it, she looked around in the room, she had reached the kitchen. She took off her expensive shoes and looked around the corner of the bench and saw that he still hadn't come down the stairs. She stood up by the counter and looked through some draws to see if there was something sharp left, like knifes.

She found three knifes. She stood up and turned around toward Rabastan that now had come down, she took the first knife and threw it at him, but he used his wand and slowed it down so that he could take it in his hand. Having no idea how to turn this fight to her own profit, she ducked down by the bench and freaked out a little, what was she going to do? But her mind seemed to have shut down, because before she knew it had Rabastan appeared by the bench and leaned down to grab her.

He grabbed her by the throat held her over her feet; he was much bigger and stronger than she was. She felt the hardness to breath, and that kinda made it harder for her to do anything at all. She tried to kick him with her feet, but since she was now barefoot, it didn't hurt him at all, it only gave her extra pain. In his hand he held a knife, but not the same knife that she had thrown at him earlier. She got a shrill of terror through her body at the mere thought of what he might find suitable to do with it.

"Poison." He said and held the knife in front of her face. "The more you fight it, the quicker it will work, so, _pretty_." He said, and Alicia could see every inch of his ugly face close to her. "No matter how much you fight me... You'll still be dead in the morning." He almost whispered the last part and then he made a shallow, but still deep enough cut over her stomach.

The pain that came with the poison in the wound was almost unbearable; it felt like fire, like somebody had poured alcohol straight into the wound. But Alicia wouldn't allow herself to show any pain, so she just gritted her teeth and stared at him.

He turned around, still holding Alicia by the throat and threw her through the room so that she hit the wall and then fell damp onto the ground. This time she cried slightly out the pain, she felt the urge to giving up, she had nothing to fight for. She had absolutely nothing left.

George didn't care what happened to her, her sister wished that she could just disappear so that she didn't have to take care of her baby sister. He dad was missing, dead probably. She wished that somebody or _something_ could give her any sign that she wasn't meant to die like this. That there still was somebody that cared for her, that she was supposed to live, not die at the hands of a Death Eater at the age of 19.

She looked around for something to defend herself with, she looked around, and suddenly she saw it, she saw her wand lie in the other room, the other room that was directly underneath the upper hall, where she had lost her wand.

"Here." She said desperately and held her hand out toward her wand. "Here." She said more demanding. She looked up at him again; he was smiling ugly and just looked at her.

"Say goodbye." He said and raised his wand.

She looked with him with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was the end. She knew that this was her very last moment. But a stubborn voice in her head woke up and yelled at her that this is not the way she was going to die, that she just wasn't going to die like this. It told her to just call for her wand once more, that it will work this time that it had to work.

But Alicia couldn't move, she felt completely paralyzed in her body. The tears was burning down her cheeks, she took one last deep breath and look over at her wand. "Here." She whispered and to her surprise it moved. "Here." She whispered again.

"AVADA KEDA...!" Rabastan started to say but was interrupted by Alicia who had not got a hold of her wand and cast another curse at him.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She called out with all the strength she has left in her body and pointed her wand at direct at him. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" she called out once again, blood splashing out at the making of the cuts.

He stopped in the mid sentence and got a shocked expression on his face, His breath are getting shorter as the blood come flowing out of the two wounds across his chest. He fell down on his knees and then down onto the floor, the blood still flowing onto the floor, forming a pool of deep red blood.

She couldn't believe that she had just used that curse, that she had killed somebody with dark magic. She had used the dark curse that had departed George from his beloved ear, to kill somebody. But then she remembered what kind of man that Rabastan Lestrange was and realized that she shouldn't think of him as a man, she should think of him as a monster, a monster that had been a part of torturing two people to insanity, then braking out of Prison and probably killed more people that she could count over his years as a Death Eater.

She stood up from where she lay and looked over at the dead body of Rabastan Lestrange. She limped over to him, took his wand, which was laying a feet away from him and broke it into two pieces. She took her time to look at him; the blood from his two mortal wounds was still running over the floor.

She put her hand over the shallow, but poisonous wound over her stomach; it stung, but now as much as before. She took a deep breath; she knew that she needed medical care quickly if she wanted to survive. She took her eyes of him and walked down the hall to the main door, but not so surprisingly; it was locked.

She walked back to him and searched his pockets from the keys and found them. She knew that the magic protection ward around the house had to have a key; it was the easiest way to make sure that she possibly couldn't get out.

She unlocked the door and felt the cold and refreshing night air as she opened the door. She took several deep breaths and quietly wondered what to do. Where should she go? She was definitely too weak to walk somewhere by foot, besides, by the look of it, it must be over a mile to the nearest house, even further to the nearest village.

But she started to form a plan in her head, she had to show somebody that their plan to kill her had failed, and the place that she definitely knew that Death Eaters were was the Burrow and the Ministry, but it was probably too dangerous to go to the Ministry, so she had to settle for the Burrow.

She walked back into the house to Rabastan, and by using her wand she levitated him up and out of the house through the door. When both she and him was outside and slowly lowered him and put his dead and bloody arm around her shoulder, when she knew that she could support him and felt confident enough to apparate; she apparated to the burrow, setting to land as close to the door as possible, since the anti-apparition ward was down.

* * *

When her bare feel landed on solid ground again, she saw the closed back door of the Burrow right in front of her face, she just took a few steps back and used her wand to blast the door open.

When the door opened she could clearly see that the most of the Weasley family and some others were sitting silently around the table, guarded by two male Death Eaters. All of their looks turned toward Alicia, she practically threw Rabastan onto the floor, right at the feet of the closest Death Eater.

"Yes." She said with a raspy voice to answer all of their questioning looks. "Rabastan Lestrange is dead. I killed him. To difference from my father and others, I don't mind killing Death Eaters." She said, using all of strength she had left to stand upright. She grasped her wand tighter and lifted it toward the death eaters. "Is it just the two of you, or are there more?" She asked.

"No, just us that's left here." The closest one said with streaks of fear in his voice.

"Take his body and leave." She said. "Tell the others that they won't come near this house again, not to hurt anyone member of this family, and my sister, if you even **try** to use her or her husband's family to get to me or anyone else, I'll kill more of you. I don't mind killing Death Eaters."She said again to make sure that they got it. "I know more than you think, I might just look like a helpless damsel in distress, but take his body as a hint that I'm **not**!" She said with a serious and angry voice. "Tell that to whomever it is that you report to. Now **go**!"

The two of them looked at her with real fear in their eyes and hurried collected Rabastan's body and disapparated away from the kitchen.

She let out a hard sigh and took hold of something solid to keep her from falling. She looked up at the others around the table with a forced smile. "Help me." She whispered and fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

Me Note; Short chapter. It feels wonderful. Thank to my two Reviewers **Susan** and **bik**. Thanks so much for your reviews, it makes my day. and the calling for your wand thingy I got from Star Wars.

**Review!**


	9. May I Kiss You?

Untitled

**Chapter ****Nine; ****May I Kiss You?**

_"Fred, don't hit me." The little four year old George said to his brother._

_"I'm not the one hitting you; it's these stupid tree branches." Fred responded as they continued to walk through the forest._

_"Tell me why we are doing this again." George demanded from his brother as he ducked __away __from another branch._

_"We are getting pretty flowers for that girl, __who'__s coming to spend the day with us." Fred told him. "And mum said that we had to make her feel welcome..."_

_"And every time that dad knows that mum is mad at him, he gives her flowers." George continued._

_"And then mum is happy again." Fred said happily. "So that is a way."_

_"But why__ do__ we__ have__ to go to that old lady to get some? Those we have at home are fine." George asked._

_"Well, the old lady has nicer flowers than we have." Fred answered him and took another look at the bouquet they had torn out of the old lady's garden, hoping that she won't miss them. Besides, muggle roses looked more precious and beautiful than those that grew at home._

_"But why get through all of this trouble to get flowers for a girl, they're yucky." George wrinkled his nose._

_To get even for all those branches George had gotten in his face as they walked through the forest, he pushed Fred on his back and pushed him over the brook at the forest side of the house. Fred slipped and one of his boots ended up in the middle of the brook in the water._

_"That was mean." Fred said, but couldn't help but smile._

_"I know, why did you think that I did it?" George responded__ smiling__, and stuck out his tongue at his twin and raced before him to the kitchen door. He still smiled when he watched his brother getting up from the brook._

_And still smiling he stepped into the kitchen and saw a girl in his age stand in the middle of the kitchen holding his nine month old sister in her arms, carefully watched by his parents and a man who supposedly was this girl's father._

_George took his time to look at this girl, his comment about how yucky girls were earlier disappeared from his mind. The girl was nothing __like__ all those other girls he had ever met; this one was actually pretty in her blue dress and matching shoes. Her pretty blond hair was put up in a ponytail, but there still were some streaks falling into her eyes, she smiled as she looked on the little girl in her arms and noticed that George was looking at her, because she looked up at him, who slightly blushed._

_But out of sudden her smile faded and her eyes gave away the expression of a very deep confusion. "Daddy?" She looked over at her dad, who was speaking with Mr. Weasley. "I think that there is something wrong with my eyes?" She asked him but didn't take her eyes of George, who now noticed that Fred had shown up next to him, holding the flowers behind his back._

_"Oh-no, don't worry." George hurried to say. "It's not your eyes fault that Fred__ looks like me." He assured her._

_"They'__re twins sweetheart." Her dad said to her._

_"But they look more alike than the Petrelli twins." She continued__ confused__, still not taking her eyes of the twins._

_"Well, you see, there are two different kinds of twins. Those that don't look exactly like each other and those who do." Her dad answered._

_"Look like you?" Fred turned toward George. "I don't look like you; you are the one that look like me."_

_"Sure." George answered and grabbed the bouquet from Fred and walked up to the girl and gave it to her. "Here, I got you some flowers." He said with a big smile and held forward the flowers to her._

_"Thank you..." She answered and fished for his name._

_"George." He answered._

_"I'm Alicia." She responded, but sneezed when she leaned forward to smell the flowers._

_"Why don't I take Ginny from you, so that you can go and play with __Fred and George__?" Mrs. Weasley said and took Ginny from Alicia. "Where did you get those flowers from?" She asked George suspiciously._

_"Nowhere." Geo__rge answered quickly to his mum, too quick to get away with lame excuse._

When Alicia woke up again, she was laying on a bed up in a separate room at the burrow. She was alone; her clothes had been changed from her shredded dress to a pair of soft sweat pants and a casual T-shirt. She didn't immediately realize that she was at the burrow, she sat up in the bed but her body hurt, so she just lay back down in the bed again.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, you are awake." She said with a motherly smile that Alicia had never received before, and everything came back to her. The wedding... Kingsley's lynx patronus... Rabastan, killing him with the same curse that was the reason that George didn't have an ear... and then returning to the burrow, telling the Death Eaters not to come back.

At the reminder of the poisonous knife that Rabastan had her hand quickly fell down over her stomach and the bandage over the wound.

"Don't worry about the poison." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's just lucky for you that Remus recognized the poison before it was too late." She told Alicia. "You gave all of us quite the scare, thought that we lost you for some time."

"How long have I been out?" Alicia asked, but her voice made it only a whisper.

"Don't worry about your voice. Remus said it's only a side effect of the poison, it should return fully in a day or two." Mrs. Weasley avoided the actual question.

"How long have I been out?" She asked again, with a more demanding tone.

"Eleven days." Mrs. Weasley answered her. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake." She said and put down the tray. "George?" She turned toward a big pile of clothes that covered the sitting space on a chair in the corner of the room.

Alicia wondered to herself if the old woman had become senile, George wasn't in that chair; it was just a pile of old clothes.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said again to the chair and kicked it with her foot.

"What?" the figure of George woke up on the chair, evidentially, George had been sleeping on the chair with his face away from Alicia, covered in a blanket. "I'm awake." He yawned and looked around, when he saw that Alicia was awake; he got a smile on his face. "You're awake." He said softly.

But Alicia, that clearly remembered the fight she had with George, didn't smile.

George who seemed to notice that Alicia was having their last encounter in mind said: "I'm sorry. I was being immature."

"Don't worry." She said, but her voice was still a loud whisper. "Don't worry." She repeated. She closed her eyes and felt so comfortable.

"Heard the news." Fred appeared in the door opening, smiling. "How are you?"

"Good." She said. "Never been better." She tried to sit up.

"Don't try, Mum will kill you." Fred said, but his face was still looking friendly. "Maybe now we'll be able to get George out of this room." He joked.

"Fred." George said and looked at his brother, and got up from that chair and help Alicia stand up.

"Hey, don't even try to stand up." A male voice appeared in the door opening next to Fred. "You'll need all the rest you can get to get better." Alicia looked up and saw Kingsley.

What Alicia didn't know was that Kingsley had been checking in on her about a dozen times a day to see how she was doing. He had grown to care for her over the years. Maybe it was because Kingsley's sister Kendra had often been babysitting Alicia and her sister when they were small, or maybe it was because when Alicia was small she had asked if Kingsley and his sister was brown because their mum was addicted to Brownies.

So he couldn't help but see that little girl when he looked at her, a little five year old who loved to ask stupid and kinda weird questions to people. She had once asked Mad-Eye if he really was insane or just acted insane so that people would respect him and never say anything against him.

"I can't get any better if I just lie down." She protested, but her feet hurt so she just sat down again, dragging George with her so that he sat down beside her. "My feet." She moaned. "They hurt so much." She looked down at her feet, but instead of seeing her feet, she noticed the clothes she was wearing. "Puddlemere?" She asked, looking up at Fred.

"Yes, it was the only comfortable clothes that you had in your wardrobe." Fred answered.

"You have been going through my wardrobe?" She looked up at George.

"Yes." George answered. "We found a lot of Puddlemere United clothes there; I didn't know that you supported them."

"Oliver gave me the whole set of Clothes and stuff for my birthday." She explained. "I don't really support them; I just say that to keep him happy."

"Kingsley's right you know." George told her. "You need to rest if you want to get better... So can everybody get out?!" He looked up at the people that had appeared in the door opening. "She'll tell you what happened when she feel better." He continued in an almost demanding tone and they disappeared, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you." Alicia said to George and lay down in the bed again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." She answered.

"I'll go down and get you something to eat." He gave her a smile and disappeared out of the room.

She breathed out and looked up at the sealing. She was happy to be alive, more than happy actually. She looked down on her stomach and rolled up the shirt so that she could see the bandage over the cut. She put her hand over it, it still hurt. She wondered if it was going to leave a scar. Probably. She closed her eyes for a moment, but had to open them up again to make sure she was still there. The visions of that night haunted her, she had killed somebody. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this but she did.

When George came back into the room she quickly rolled down her shirt and put the cover over her. "Thank you." She said and sat up to eat. "How long do you think I'll have to stay in bed?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"A couple of days at least." He answered. "But you never know with mum, maybe she'll want to keep you in bed for the next month."

"Tell me." She said when she swallowed. "How's the situation, what happened at the wedding, how bad is our situation?"

"The wedding attack wasn't so bad like you could have thought, no deaths, on both sides." George told her, slightly disappointed that they hadn't put down some Death Eaters. "They were just looking for Harry. They went to all those places where we had the safe houses. Burned down Dedalus Diggles house, but he wasn't there.

"The whole taking over the ministry was pretty quiet; I don't think that so many people notice that they took over it at first, but now is it more apparent, they have started a Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Going out with that every Muggle-born Witch and Wizard has _stolen_ their magic."

"That's horrible." She answered. "But who is the new minister?"

"Pius Thickness, under the imperious curse." He answered.

"What about Harry, They didn't find him did he?"

"No, he, Ron and Hermione disapparated when the attack started, the Death Eaters found the ghoul, who I, Fred and Dad made look like Ron with Splattergroit, so they bought it." He explained to her. "We have no idea where they are, but hopefully they are safe."

"How about work?" She asked. "Percy's working in the minister's office himself, how is he doing?"

"Well... As far as I know, Percy still has his job, as do dad and everybody else. But... They closed down our Shop, Fred and mine's."

"Why?"

"We're selling inappropriate items. But be happy that that's all that they did."

"How about Hogwarts, they closing it down or keeping it open?" She put away the empty tray. "With the power of the ministry can they force every magical child to go to Hogwarts and in that way can they keep an eye on their education and make sure that they become evil, they can brainwash to kill muggles and..." She had to stop talking because her voice had disappeared completely, she coughed. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to George and drank some water.

"I don't know what they are planning for Hogwarts." George told her. "Alicia, I..." He started but got interrupted by a knock at the door, it opened and Tonks was looking in.

"Hey." She said and came in, closing the door behind her. "Thank goodness that you are awake." She smiled but Alicia couldn't see any happiness in her eyes.

"Tonks, what happened?" Alicia asked worried.

"Nothing that you should be bothered with." Tonks said and sat down on the other side of her. "How are you feeling? I came here as soon as I heard."

Alicia couldn't help but feel that Tonks was sad over something. "What... Happened?" She said in a demanding whisper.

The smile on Tonks face disappeared and she bit her lip, not sure how to tell her. But Alicia seemed to have read her mind. "You're Pregnant." Alicia said and everything fell into its place. She understood why Tonks had been so... shining with happiness before, and why she hadn't wanted to apparate to the wedding and Harry's birthday party. Alicia had once read a magazine about that you could tell that somebody was Pregnant by just looking at them; she didn't believe it then, but now... But the question still was why she was so sad, she looked like she was grieving for something.

"Yes." She answered. "Yes I am."

"Why are you so sad? You're going have a baby, you should be happy." Alicia answered. But this time didn't Tonks have to say anything either. "He's not happy is he, because he's a werewolf is it? He thinks that it will affect the baby in some way?"

"No." Tonks lied and shook her head. "We have just taken some time apart to consider the situation, get a clear head before the baby comes."

"Don't lie!" Alicia said in the most serious tone she could get her voice into.

"I'll go down into the kitchen, so that you two can talk." George said and took the tray before walking out of the room.

"Please, don't lie to me Tonks." Alicia pleaded to know the truth.

"Yes." Tonks looked down on her knee. "Yes he left. He thinks that it was a mistake to be with me, to love me and get married to me." Tonks confessed. "But you shouldn't worry about it; he'll come back and we'll work it out somehow." That was one of the things about Tonks that always annoyed Alicia, Tonks never wanted to show or talk about her emotions, she bottled them up inside, kept them hidden from the world around her.

* * *

Later that day when Alicia finally was alone, she found herself staring into the wall, her mind being completely empty. She couldn't think of anything. She hadn't left the room the whole day, except from going to the bathroom. 

It bothered her that nobody asked her what had happened. But that was probably because they wanted to give her some time before making her go through the whole experience again, or simply it was because she couldn't talk so much. She had to eat a potion-medication three times a day to keep herself healthy. Mrs. Weasley added it into some tea or water to make sure that she didn't vomit because of the god-awful taste.

George knocked on her door and came in with her dinner, she took it and he sat down in his chair, continuing to read the book he had been reading during her comatose state. He hadn't said anything but she knew that he had been staying in the room as much as possibly to make sure that he was there when she woke up or if something happened.

Eleven days, that was such a long time. She couldn't believe that she had lost eleven days of her life. She continued to eat in silence. It was like Fred had said earlier; it was very unusual for Alicia to keep quiet for such a long time. That was pretty true, Alicia had always been very much of a verbal person, but not when it came to her own life, she didn't like to talk about her family.

She then came to think of Angelina. The two of them were pretty good friends during their third to fifth year, but Angelina found out that Alicia came from Little Lake, a small village where the _rich_ wizarding families came from. She had grown up there, she did come from a rich family and Angelina was disappointed that Alicia had simply _forgotten_ to mention that to her best friend that she came from an upper-class Wizarding family.

Her dad was a pure-blood and had inherited the house from his parents, since he was an only child. Alicia had never really mentioned that she came from there, she had never mentioned it of the same reason that she never mentioned that her mum was a muggle. She thought that people would judge her because of it.

And they did, well, at least Angelina. Angelina had gotten very mad at her and called her an Upper-class, lying bitch and their friendship had ended there, at least their close friendship. Not to talk evil about Angelina, but she was really good at holding grudges at others, and she felt much betrayed by Alicia for lying to her, friends doesn't lie to each other. So it was pretty much Alicia's own fault that she and Angelina didn't get along.

That's from where she knew Daniel, he lived next door to her and they had been playmates before Hogwarts, when they started Hogwarts they had fallen apart when she chose to start with Quidditch, and by going joining the team she had become friends with the twins, Lee, Angelina and Oliver, and later on Katie. Sure had she and Daniel still been friends and they hung out very much with each other during the summers and Christmas vacations. But they were two different people in school.

When she and George broke up and he was there for her, supporting her, she could tell that she was interfering with him and his friends, they just weren't the same. She had gotten used to the jokes and taking absolutely nothing serious and the casual breaking of rules and talking Quidditch and mostly goofing around.

Daniel and his best friend Kenneth were very different; they were very stern on the rule-breaking, didn't like talking about Quidditch, took everything _very_ serious and had a very stiff sense of humour.

Kenneth was very rejecting of her since he had realized that she had laughed with the twins when they had put bulbadox powder in his pyjamas. But Daniel had talked to him and he had become friendlier with her.

In the part of Little Lake where she lived was also The Petrelli's living. They had three kids; the oldest ones were boy twins, six years older than Alicia, and a little girl, one year younger.

And then the Potters in front of The Tempered's, the house were James Potter had grown up, and later moved in with his wife when Harry was born and before they had to move to their hide out in Godric's Hollow, but since old wizard houses was often bound to the name, and could only be owned by somebody that was related to the last keepers by blood, the Potter house had been empty as long as she could remember.

Alicia had grown up having all the pretty things, going out of the country on vacations and having everything that she needed, she still missed something in her life. Money didn't come with Happiness; she had learned that at a very young age. She had once asked her dad why Daniel and everybody else had a mother and she didn't, but he hadn't answered her.

Their Family didn't have that family feeling that other families have, her dad had been working very much and Cathy had been very rejecting toward her and rather spent her time reading and being with friends. She had moved out of the house when she had finished school, come only home for Christmas. So Alicia had never experienced that family feeling.

Ever since she had first been at the Burrow that day when she was around three or four years, she had secretly gotten jealous of them, George and Fred had over their school year often mentioned that they wished that they didn't have so many siblings. But Alicia wanted to tell them that they were wrong, that they should be happy that they had many siblings. She would give everything up to have a real family, to have siblings and a mother. That was what she wanted the most, a mother. But that she never had, and would never get back.

She had stayed at the Burrow and played with Fred and George and the others a couple of times before she had told her dad that she didn't want to go back there. And then she didn't come back to them.

She finished her dinner and George walked down to the kitchen with the tray and then came back up with the tea that Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

"Mum's wondering whether you want some help to sleep through the night or if you'll manage by yourself?" George said and gave her the tea.

"I think that I have had enough of sleep for a lifetime." Alicia answered, but the realized that it had sounded snappy toward him. "Sorry, don't mean to sound so snappy."

"Don't worry; I think that you have the right to sound snappy." He answered and gave her a smile. "I..." He started but interrupted himself. "Alicia, do you remember when we first met?" He started over again, looking into her eyes from where he sat in his chair.

"Vaguely." She responded and wondered why he was taking that up.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, You were holding little baby Ginny in the kitchen and you saw me and Fred and wondered if there was something wrong with your eyes because we looked alike." George told her.

"Oh, now I remember." Alicia smiled. "Didn't you give me flowers that you had ripped out of your neighbour's yard, which I was allergic to?"

"Yes." George responded, his smile faded and he looked down to the floor before looking up at her again. "I think that I fell in love with you in that exact moment, when you stopped coming here I got sad and even sadder when you didn't recognize me when we met at the train to Hogwarts."

Alicia's smile also faded from her face.

"I don't mean to scare you, but this is how I feel, I only got jealous because I don't want to share you with anyone. I want to have you all by myself. I feel so lost without you..." He looked at her, with a slightly sad expression. "Fred and I are very alike... but never when it comes to you. I feel for you more than Fred does, he sees you like a friend, a sister, I see you as a young beautiful woman that I want to be with, that drives me crazy... But in a good way." He paused before continuing.

"I love you Alicia, I really, really do, and I wanna see you happy, I wanna be the one that _makes_ you happy. There has never been anyone else for me but you." George rose from his chair and sat down on the bed. "I understand if you don't feel like I do, but I just need to tell you how I feel, if you do feel like I do."

He looked at her she could see a look that she had never seen in his eyes before, but she knew that it was love, devotion and she didn't feel scared of it. She sat up, moving her leg underneath her so that she sat up straight in the bed, and as close to George as possible.

"George." She whispered to him. "May I kiss you?" She asked, biting her lower lip in the wait for a response.

"You don't even have to ask." He whispered back and kissed her, kissed her with all the feelings he had for her, kissed her like he could swear he never kissed her before, kissed her like she deserved to be kissed.

* * *

Molly Weasley had been keeping very busy today, she had to. If she didn't keep busy, she would get sick with worry. 

Worry about what had happened to Ron, Harry and Hermione, if they were alive.

For Tonks and how her depression was going to affect the baby, and Tonks herself in general.

For Alicia, what the long term effect of the poison was going to affect her, if she was going to make a full recovery or if there was going to make Alicia even worse, Remus had told her that the long term effects depended on whether Alicia's body was going to keep fighting it or just give up.

For her husband and Percy that had to work at the ministry, especially Percy that worked so close to the minister.

For Ginny that was forced to go back to school, and for Bill and Fleur, who couldn't enjoy their marriage and had their wedding turned into a stained memory.

So that was why she had kept herself so busy, she had done loads of laundry today. The dress that Alicia had worn to the wedding was still hanging in the Scullery. She had planned on trying to repair it, but that was going to be a tuff challenge.

She noticed that the time was late and she should make sure that everyone went to bed, she knew that her children wasn't really children anymore, but if she didn't tell them to go to bed, they would stay up until even later hours.

She took the basked, which she had filled with clean laundry, and walked into the kitchen, where her husband sat, reading the Daily Prophet. "Filled with rubbish." He muttered. She put down the basket on the table and walked up the stairs and told Ginny and Charlie, who was currently living in Bill's room, to get ready for bed, and then to the second landing were she looked a few seconds at the door to Percy's Room where they had put Alicia.

She cracked the door slightly open to see if she had to tell George to sleep in his own bed, but she didn't see him in the chair he sat constantly in. So she turned around and closed the door. She walked over to the bedroom at the other side and opened the door and found Fred by the desk working on something.

"Where's George?" She asked him.

"With Alicia, I think. I haven't heard him get out." Fred answered.

"It's bed time." She told him.

"I'm just gonna finish this thingy." Fred yawned. "You're right, its bed time, and I should finish this tomorrow instead." He nodded, agreeing with his mothers unspoken words.

Mrs. Weasley closed the door and walked back over to Percy's room. She was just going to make sure that Alicia was comfortable and that George left her alone.

But when she opened the door and walked in, her eyes met a vision that gave her some happiness. Both Alicia and George were in bed together, sleeping. George had his arms around her, like he was protecting her. She had her face toward his chest, allowing him to protect her.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the two of them. She carefully walked back out of the room and down into the kitchen again.

"What's the joyous occasion?" Her husband asked when he saw the smile on her face. "Everybody already in bed?" He guessed.

"No..." She answered. "I just remembered that even in these dark days that there still can be... Love." She said the latter and smiled even more.

* * *

**Me note;** I'm sorry that this became so long. I was so happy that the last one became so short... Anyway, Thanks to my reviewer bik. I appreciated it very much, too bad that I can't reply by E-mail. 

But something that has puzzled me very much is that just twenty four hours I put out last chapter is there 25 people that have bothered to get through the whole story and don't even review. I think that it's sad. That so many people bother and don't tell me how they feel, because if they hate the story, they just quit reading it after the second chapter, not at the ninth, ca 35'000 words later.

Please, just write an innocent review; just tell me that you like the story. That's all I need... Please. I'll respond. Cross my heart.

**Review!**


	10. I'm Not In Love

Untitled

**Chapter ****Ten; ****I'm not in love**

_Kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, George walked forward and laid down Alicia on her bed in the room she shared with Ginny, while they stayed at the headquarters in London. She pushed herself away so that she lay in the middle of the bed without breaking the contact of their lips._

_He climbed on top of her and moved his kisses away from her mouth and down toward her neck and even further as he unbuttoned the uppermost buttons of the black shirt, while supporting himself with the other._

_He could feel that she liked it, really liked it. Especially by the way that she almost squeezed his head into a smaller shape, and moaned for more._

_Not remembering that they forgot to lock the door, it suddenly opened and their contact broke. Alicia cursed under her breath and closed her eyes and really hoped that it wasn't one of their parents, or somebody that would definitely tell their parents._

_"Sorry!" Georges soon to be 14 year old little sister said and put her hands over her eyes. "I'll go, don't worry I won't tell anyone." She turned around and closed the door._

_When the door closed, George looked down at Alicia a few seconds before he rolled off her and started to laugh._

_"What are you laughing at?" Alicia asked him. "If she had opened the door two minutes from now, we could have scarred her for life."_

_"For a minute there, I thought that it was mum." He continued to laugh. "I'm just happy that it wasn't."_

_"You're an idiot." She responded, not amused. She rose from the bed and walked over to the door._

_George rolled over to his stomach and looked up at her. "Don't go." He pleaded. "I'll die if you go!"He added in a dramatic voice, but his voice turned into laughter. "Don't go... I need you." He looked at her with the most serious look he could bring forward, but his expression still turned into laughter._

_"Get a grip." She said with a smirk and walked out of the room._

_

* * *

_

_"I can't believe that you are dating my brother." Ginny said later that night when they were supposed to sleep, but none of the two girls had that in mind._

_"I can't believe that you walked in on us." Alicia responded._

_"How does it feel?" Ginny asked, she sat up, clutching her pillow close to her chest._

_"How does what feel?"_

_"Being in love?" Ginny continued. "Unless you aren't, I can perfectly understand if..."_

_"It feels amazing." The older female interrupted. "You wanna know what it feels like?"_

_"I'd like to, I hope that I also will fall in love one day." Ginny responded dreamingly._

_"Well, if you stand up and hold out your arms. " Alicia said, making a demonstration. "Then you spin around the fastest you possibly can, just staring forward, not making eye-contact with anything." She took down her arms. "That's how it can feels sometimes, you don't know which way is up and which is down."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I ask something else?" Ginny asked._

_Alicia nodded in response._

_"How come that you are dating George? I mean, you're smart and pretty, you can probably get any kind of guy at all, you can get someone that is smart and deep... I don't mean that George isn't smart or deep, but..." Ginny stopped and didn't know how to continue. "You know..."_

_"You think that George and I are in two complete different categories." Alicia understood what Ginny meant, even though she expressed herself badly._

_"Kinda, not complete, but still." Ginny said. "I would never have thought that he would get together with someone like you."_

_"Well, I'd always loved to have someone that I can stun with my smartness." Alicia responded with a smile._

_"I can't wait to fall in love." Ginny said with a dreaming smile._

The third day after Alicia had woken up from the comatose; she still hadn't been allowed to get out of bed. But she didn't mind, she had George to keep her company. They started the morning with cleaning her feet and smear them in that stinky herb-balsam that Mrs. Weasley had, and putting on clean socks on her feet. She still had ache in her feet when she walked, but it felt better and better for time to time.

Then he got her breakfast and tea. George had gotten out of his mum what the medical potion really was for; it was actually helping her immune system. And after the breakfast he kept her company. Alicia felt a little evil for taking George away from Fred, but Fred told her not to worry about it. He had spent nineteen year with George and felt a little happy about that George had found somebody else to bug, but he was just joking about that.

The morning after George had slept in Alicia's room had Mrs. Weasley walked in and woke them up, she had happily said 'Good morning' and walked over to the window and pulled away the curtain. 'Time to get up' she had told the two of them, who was just waking up. The both of them were a little surprised that she didn't get as... "Upset" as last time she had walked in on them.

George got out of the bed and stopped his mum, who had gotten out into the hall.

"Mum." He said to her.

"Yes, dear?" She turned toward him.

"You... um, don't mind that I slept in Alicia's room?" He asked. "Cause she, um, didn't want to be alone and..." He explained.

"George." She said to him. "Both of you are 19 years old, adults in the eyes of others. Things were different last time." She explained to her son. "But..." She added in a serious voice. "I expect the two of you to keep it in your pants while you're staying here."

"Right." George nodded. "I promise, cross my heart."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and walked down to the first landing.

"That's right _Georgie_." Fred said in a mocking voice, from the door opening to the other room. "Keep it in your pants!" He laughed and pointed a warning finger toward him.

_(Me Note; I__ love that saying, __"k__eep it in your pants__")_

This day was different though, Lee and one of his co-workers from WWN were coming over for dinner to present an idea they had to the others. Nobody had any idea of what it could be, but George had told her that Lee had sounded so excited when he spoke to him.

But between the morning and dinner time, George had his whole attention turned toward her. He had taken on the hard task to read to her. She had asked, or more like demanded him to entertain her. He had picked a book to read to her, "Terror at Hogwarts" was it called. There were five books in a series about a vicious and invisible serial killer that woke up from time to time at Hogwarts. The serial killer wasn't really a killer, it was more like a terroriser at Hogwarts and the main character was trying to stop it, but failed in every book.

"Charlie gave the first book to me and Fred the summer before we started Hogwarts and I can promise that we, at least I, didn't want to start school afterwards." George laughed. "The really funny thing in this book is that there is always something wrong with the defence against the dark arts teacher, like in real life."

"We haven't really had the same DADA teacher for more than one year." Alicia also laughed. "Except from Quirrell, who we had two years." In their first year had they had a different teacher, but he had gotten fired when one of the poisonous Lizards he had gotten permission to take to school to show his students, escaped. Ten people were put in the hospital wing, but nobody was seriously damaged.

Alicia loved the "Terror at Hogwarts" books, the serial terroriser reminded a lot of their fourth year when the basilisk was loose, many people thought that 'IT', like it was called in the books, had awoken and started to kill people, but it wasn't.

"Alicia, I can't read if you keep snogging my ear." George slammed the book shut, but didn't turn his head. "Well, at least I should be happy you are snogging my 'ear' and not my hole."

"I would snog you even if I had to face your hole." She giggled and kissed him again.

"Then I don't read to you anymore." He said and threw away the book, but instead of going all pissed off, he turned around to catch her mouth with his. They fall back onto the bed, George on top of Alicia, kissing. Only concentrating on each other until the door opened and in came somebody.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt, this only used to be my room, and that bed only used to be mine!" the annoyed voice of Percy interrupted them.

"Glad that you don't mind Perce." George mumbled and continued to kiss the giggling Alicia.

"Hello!" Percy said loud. "Still in the room!"

"Geesh Perce." George said and sat up. "You start to wonder if you have _ever_ gotten lucky."

This statement tongue-tied Percy, who didn't come with a smart remark back. But after a minute or two he said; "Mum says dinner's ready."

Alicia popped up on her elbows from where she still laid on the bed. "They told me that all of you had decided that you should stay away from this place so that you can keep your job, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, the order members decided that. But I had to come since I heard that you were awake." He explained. "What's smelling? Have you two not learned how to open a window?" He said and opened the window to the room. "There you go."

"It's my feet." She answered him; she lifted her feet of the cover and wriggled them in the air.

"Ah, now I see." He nodded. "Mum's balsam extraordinaire, the left side of my butt smelled the same a whole week when I was 14." He said.

"I don't think I wanna know why." She responded.

"My beloved brothers had put up a trap outside my door." He explained anyway. "Dinner." He reminded George. "Lee and Kennedy's here, so's Kingsley."

"The whole order's here?" George asked.

"No, just them." He said. "Oh, Bill and Fleur are here as well."

George turned around to Alicia and whispered so that only she could hear. "I think that _is_ the whole order." Then he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss goodbye, but she closed her arms around his neck and they were down in the bed kissing like there was no tomorrow again.

"Hello, I am still in the room!!" Percy said even louder.

"Sorry Perce." George mumbled, but Alicia didn't let go of him. "Not my fault she wants me." He continued to kiss her.

But Percy gave up and walked out of the room, muttering to himself that they are nutters.

But George managed to break out of her hold, got up and got out of the room.

"Oh, hey Lee." Alicia heard George say through the crack in the door, he hadn't closed it completely.

"What?" He said next in a chocking voice. "Dead? Are you sure...? Oh, poor Angelina."

"What?" Alicia said loud so that they could hear them out in the hall. Had something happened to Angelina? Maybe Alicia didn't like her, but she still cared. "What, Angelina? George?" She called.

"How are you doing?" A very smile faking Lee came into the room.

"Oh, don't bother about me, what happened to Angelina?" She asked worried.

"Um..." Lee started. "Angelina's husband has been murdered by Death Eaters since he's a muggle-born and didn't show up from his hearing." He continued. "She was crying her eyes out when Katie found her; she left the country just a couple hours ago."

"Oh my shit." Alicia said to herself. "That's horrible." She shook her head, poor Angelina.

"But how are you? And what happened before? You just disappeared from the wedding, one moment you were there, the next you were gone." Lee asked her.

She hadn't told anyone what had happened that night; she had been trying to avoid it. "George, can you help me get down to the kitchen?" She knew that there was a day that she had to get out of this room and face the cruel world outside.

"I'm gonna tell everyone what happened the night Rabastan Lestrange died." She said and George hurried over to help her get down to the kitchen.

_"Hey, Alicia, wait up for me." Ginny ran after Alicia who was walking a deserted corridor at Hogwarts. It was in the middle of September and she and George hadn't been talking to each other over two months._

_"Hey Ginny." Alicia said and smiled at the younger girl, she didn't re__ally feel like talking to Ginny, but still stopped. She actually did __some manners, thank you. But she often chose not to show them._

_"__Hey__." Ginny smiled and walked up to her. "How are you?"_

_"Good, you?" Alicia responded hoping that Ginny would just say what she had to say and then leave her alone._

_"Wonderful." Ginny responded. "I was just wondering... how, um... things are __between you and George? I haven't seen the two of you together for a while."_

_"What do you mean? George and I are not a couple anymore." Alicia answered annoyed, the last thing she needed was George's little sister playing matchmaker._

_"__What?" Ginny asked surprised. "But you shouldn't let mum and dad get between the two of you, it couldn't have been that bad."_

_"Ginny, I'm only gonna tell you this once..." Alicia said serious to the little Weasley girl. "If, George and I would have stayed together this big cloud of expectations would hang over our relationship."_

_"What expectations?"_

_"Expectations that it would hold forever, that we would get married and have a family together and the whole package." Alicia rambled on; every emotion that she had shut out during these two months suddenly came back to her. "And it won't, I know that it won't."_

_"But you love each other." Ginny said in a disappointed voice._

_"No, Ginny. I don't know about George, but __**I'm**__ not in love." Her eyes star__t__ed to water up. "What George and I had was nothing more than just a fling, a crush, nothing more. I don't know anything about Love, I'm just 17." _

_She blinked away the tears she had before looking down on the floor and __continuing the lie she knew she had to say__. "You were __right; __I__ and George are in two complete different__ categories. I can honestly say that happy to get writ of him, I **hate** that he can't take anything serious, life is just one big joke to him and Fred, we are one step away from __another wizarding war, and all they can do is to think about their stupid joke stuff.__ Not caring that more people might die."_

_A tear had escaped from her eye and fallen down her cheek, so she didn't look up at Ginny before she stormed off into the direction she was heading._

_Ginny stood at her spot and just looked after Alicia for some time before heading to the other direction._

_But in a third hallway, that lead to the one where Alicia and Ginny had been talking, a heartbroken George leaned toward the wall, having heard the whole conversation._

_"I'm sorry George__." Fred said to his brother.

* * *

_

_"Hello." Alicia walked up to the reception at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "I'm here to see a Kaitlin Bell."_

_"And you are?" The receptionist looked suspicious at Alicia._

_Alicia turned around toward her dad. "__Dad? Can you take this?"_

_"Alli, you just have to be sturdy." John said and walked up to the receptionist. "Jonathan Spinnet__ Auror." He said with a smile and showed the receptionist a piece of parchment._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Spinnet, but Miss Bell is not up for visitors at the moment..." The receptionist started. "I can only let her family_ _see her."_

_"Well, I can't report back to the Auror office until I see her." He continued sturdy. "And my daughter here is a very good friend of hers, and I'd just have to check on her condition since she was injured by dark magic.__ Don't you want the person that gave her the object to go into custody, before he strikes again?"_

_"Mr. Spinnet." The receptionist was also just as sturdy as John. "I can't let anyone else but her family see her..."_

_"Well, then I reckon that I have to sit over here and wait until you let us check upon her." He said and motioned toward the waiting room. "I can wait a very long time."_

_"Fine." The receptionist gave up. "I can let you see her for 15 minutes. No more, but if Miss Bell's brother inject on any level you have to respect that."_

_Katie had three brothers, one younger and two older. Alicia hoped that it was Jensen who was there, because he was the only one that Alicia knew._

_The receptionist directed them to the fourth floor where Katie was having a private room on ward forty-one. A special ward built for patients with really dark magic injurys and in possible need for extra protection. Inside the room was Katie lying on a bed, talking happily with her brother Jensen, who was holding her hand and smiled at her, but the smile wasn't a one of happiness it was more of sadness._

_When Alicia and her dad got into the room__, Jensen's smile faded and he stood up, facing them. Katie also turned around and got a very big smile when she saw Alicia._

_"Alicia!!" She said happily. "I can't believe that you found time to come and see me. How's the little one, does she miss me?"_

_"What little one?" Alicia asked and walked up to the bed, her dad stayed in the back ground._

_"Your little one." Katie answered looking on Alicia like she was the one talking crazy._

_"Don't __worry;__ she's mixing fantasy with reality." Jensen explained. __"Everything that she's saying is just... I don't know, crazy."_

_"Oh, hush, Jensy. I'm the only one who speaks the truth." Katie said._

_"She thinks that the war is over, that Harry Potter defeated you-know-who." Jensen continued. "It's just crazy, the war haven't even started."_

_Alicia's dad also walked over to the bed, but instead of saying anything he took the patient chart from the end of the bed and looked at it._

_"Anyways Alicia, how is your baby?" Katie looked completely serious when she spoke to her ex Quidditch mate._

_"My baby?" Alicia asked, she didn't have a baby.__ She glanced up at her dad, who also had turned his attention toward Katie._

_"__Yes, little Fred, named after Fred who died in the last battle." Katie got a sad expression on her face. "I know that she's only three months old, but I know that she's going to be the biggest prankster Hogwarts have ever seen. With George as a father, she'll be that." She got that big happy smile back. "She looks very much like you, except from her eyes and hair. Fiery red hair, just like her daddy, on the very day she was born was her hair red. I don't think that I have ever seen anything prettier than that."_

_"Um, Katie, George and I haven't spoken over__ one and a half__ year." Alicia told Katie the truth. "And we don't have a baby."_

_"But... you do." Katie looked chocked. "You have to __fight; you can't let your marriage get ruined this easily. I know that you had it a bit shaky, since Fred died just a couple hours after you got married, but Little Fred needs her daddy." She started to cry. "The two of you belong together; I could clearly see that the night when Little Fred was born. I have never seen either of you so happy."_

_"Katie, Katie." Alicia sat down on the bed and hugged Katie, __fighting back her own tears; it hurt her to see her friend so upset. "Sweet Katie."_

_"Promise me that you will go to George and talk with him?" Katie let go of Alicia and whipped away her tears as she looked at Alicia. "You have to work this out for Little Fred's sake."_

_"Okay, I promise." Alicia smiled at her friend. "Can I ask you something? When is little Fred born?" She knew that she shouldn't ask, but she had to._

_Katie's face changed; suddenly she didn't look like she had been crying at all. "Shame on you..." She said with utter shock. "What a horrible mother you are, not even remember when your own child is born." She gave Alicia a playful slap on her arm. "Little Fred Weasley the second is born the twelfth in the twelfth." She said with pride in her voice._

_"Okay, Katie__, I have to go now." Alicia said and gave Katie another hug._

_"Okay... Give Fred a kiss from me. And promise that you'll talk to George and work things out." Katie said happily and waived her hand._

_"I promise." Alicia smiled at Katie before walking out of the room with her dad._

_"I'll walk you out." Jensen said and followed them._

_"I hate to see her like this." Alicia said when the door closed and the three of them stood in the hallway._

_"Me too. But I mostly feel happy that she's alive." Jensen answered. "All these things she's saying... Is she always going to be like this?" The question was more addressed to Alicia's dad, than Alicia._

_"Most likely not." He answered. "She got the right treatment pretty quick, but it will take a long while before she'll be remembering her real life."_

_"All this talking, __it's like she's... mixing reality with some dream she had." Alicia said._

_"Yeah, you'd better just play along... otherwise she'll get upset, like you saw earlier." Jensen continued._

_"If you keep telling her that she's wrong."Alicia said. "She'll probably retreat into herself and she won't make a recovery."_

_"Yeah." Jensen answered, he seemed so distant. "I think that I have to go back in."_

_"Do you think she might tell the truth, but the future instead of now?" John asked Alicia when they had gotten out of St. Mungos._

_"No Dad, I don't think so..." Alicia shook her head. "I really don't think so."_

_Two months later, after that Alicia had visited Katie couple times every week. Katie fully remembered who she was, but she didn't remember anything after the accident, she didn't even remember anything of what happened that same day. Alicia also soon forgot about Katie's prediction, and continued with her life.

* * *

_

**Me note;** I'm so sorry for the delay, I have been very busy with school. But we have a October break this week, so I'll have nothing to do except being home the whole stupid week. So I think that I can make up for the delay.

So, What do you think? Was Katie speaking of the future or is it all just rubbish?

A huge thank to my Reviewers; **Bik** (Always), **kiutipye** (Twice, Why do you have such a strange name? It's so hard to spell) **MeIp**, **MeggsDee** (Just the first chapter, but still thanks) **Susan**, and **bookworm2011**. Huge thank you.

**"****Review!"**


	11. A Place Called Home

Untitled

**Chapter ****Eleven; a Place Called Home**

There had been a complete silence after Alicia had finished her story. She hadn't mentioned that there was a moment where she had been wanting to give up, surrender. Realizing that dying was the easiest way out. But after she told them what happened, everybody had started to act strange around her. Even George.

He tried to hide it, but she could see that he was a little twitchy around her. Now it was finally said… she'd killed Rabastan Lestrange. That was the truth; you couldn't hide from the truth.

Lee was staying over the night at the Burrow, since him, Fred and George was going to work tomorrow on the idea that Lee and His _female_ associate came with. The idea was that they would make a radio show about the Potter situation, aka, the good people's situation. Which everybody thought was a good idea.

They knew that it was going to be difficult and very dangerous, but it was something that had to be done, people needed to know what was going on.

"So you and mum will be alone for a couple of hours today." George explained to her the next morning, she had forced him to help her get down into the kitchen; she had gotten sick of staring into the wall in Percy's room.

"Why?" She asked.

"As you know will I, Lee and Fred go and do some stuff for the order. Bill and Charlie are going to follow Ginny to Diagonally, since it's not so safe these days, especially for…" George glanced around in the kitchen.

"People like us." Fred finished his sentence.

"Blood traitors." George nodded. "The Weasley family is pretty known to the Death Eaters as Blood traitors."

"So is mine, especially after dad married my mum, Lucius Malfoy actually called me spawn of blood-traitor, under his breath years ago, It was lucky that my dad was there, otherwise I would have hit him." Alicia sadly said. "Is it really safe to leave this place so un-guarded?"

"Well, they got pretty scared when you showed up with… um, you know" George started the sentence with a smirk but then it got lost as he said the sentence and it got a bit awkward. Fred just smiled at George's stupidity.

"Don't worry about my brother; he doesn't know how to express himself around pretty women." Fred excused his brother.

"What pretty women?" Alicia asked and looked around in the kitchen.

Fred didn't say anything he just smiled. He was not about to lose to Alicia, the two of them had had a bet in third year, Alicia had bet that she could fool him to say 'You're pretty' to her, and she still hadn't given up.

"You almost fooled me there." Fred responded and pointed a warning finger at her.

Alicia smiled and took her morning tea that Mrs. Weasley gave her. "What's in this potion thingy?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and told her what was in it. "I have twelve bottles stored up, I'm always feeling safe have a few just in case."

"How long do I have to continue to keep taking them?" She continued to ask.

"Oh, just until the wound is fully healed." The older woman gave her a smile.

The wound on Alicia's stomach still hadn't healed, the poison made the healing progress slower. She they just had to change the bandage everyday and hope for the best.

"Okay." Alicia sighed. "Anything I can help you with today when they abandon us?" She asked, pointing over at Fred and George as she said abandon.

"No, I don't think so." Mrs. Weasley responded. "The most of the chores are already done and I was thinking about spending the day repairing your dress."

"Oh, there's no need to try to save what's left of the dress." Alicia said.

"Why not?" George said. "You looked beautiful in that dress."

Alicia shot George and angry glare. "You said that I looked just _great_." She said the word great with a hint of dislike.

"I didn't feel right saying anything else then, things between us were still…" George defended himself.

"Horrible?" Fred leaned toward George and said with a smile.

George turned toward Fred and responded. "Why, thank you, Fred. I couldn't have found the word without you." With a very sarcastic voice.

"Little brother, It's my duty to annoy you." Fred responded with a smirk.

"And you said that _I_ am the one who bugs you." George looked back at his brother, mirroring the smirk perfectly.

"Wait a moment." Alicia interrupted them. "Fred is the older one?"

"Yes." Fred answered, breaking the eye contact with George to answer Alicia.

"About that…" Mrs. Weasley turned around from the stove.

"Mum, you finally realized that I am the older one and not Fred." George said happily. "Fred is always using that to his profit." He told Alicia.

"Uh, no. Fred is still is the older one." Mrs. Weasley said. "I just need you to remind Bill to get the fabric I talked with him about today, and the wool."

"Morning." A very tired Lee came into the kitchen and sat down next to Alicia.

"Are you sure that Fred is the oldest one?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley answered. "You see, George has a little birthmark right under…"

"His right buttock." Alicia finished the sentence, not realizing that she had said that out loud.

"I'm going to forget that I heard that." Mrs. Weasley said, and turned around to the stove again, fixing a breakfast plate to Lee.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Lee said and took the plate. "How come that you know about George's birthmark?" he asked Alicia.

"None of your bother." Alicia answered smartly.

"Oh Lee." Fred said and sighed. "Sometimes you can wonder how come that you got more O.W.L's than George and me. You can't even put two and two together."

Lee smiled. "Well I didn't get as many O.W.L's as Alicia."

"How many O.W.L's did you get?" Charlie came into the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in, but I'm just curious. They." He motioned toward the twins. "Said that you got all O's."

"Did not." The twins said at once.

"I think that I got six…" Alicia answered. "Six O's, three E's and one A."

"How many subjects did you take?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving Charlie a plate.

"Except for the basic courses, she took Arithmancy, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." Fred answered in her place.

"What he said." Alicia smiled.

"Wow, you sound like the perfect student." Charlie responded.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, all O.W.L's, prefect, successful Quidditch player." Charlie counted them up. "If you had been selected Captain instead of that other girl, you would have been in the same category as Diggory."

"Well, about that." Alicia felt that she had to confess. "I did... get the badge."

"What??" Fred said in surprise. "You were made captain? How come that you weren't?"

"Well, I sent it back and declined. I knew that Angelina would get really mad if I got the badge and not her, no offence to Angelina, but she really wouldn't have liked if I, _the __perfect student_, would have gotten the badge and not her." There was a moment of silence before George broke the silence.

"Anyway, I still don't get how you managed to get an E at Divination, I only got a D." George said, and the other three boys nodded with him and Mrs. Weasley made a frown.

"That's really simple." Alicia answered. "I told the truth when we were supposed to look into the crystal ball, I said that I couldn't see anything."

"That simple?" Charlie interfered. "I just lied and said that I saw a lot of funny things."

"They have this thing so that they can see if you lie." Alicia answered. "Madam Marshbanks told me that."

"But isn't that cheating if she told you that?" Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

"Um, no." Alicia felt a little bit embarrassed. "She just had a little too much to drink when she said that. It was over a Christmas party my dad took me to during fifth year."

"Your dad dragged you to a boring Christmas party with a lot of stuck up old people? What a drag." Lee commented.

"It really wasn't, me and a lot of other people, mostly boys, in my age snuck away some alcohol and spent the night drinking up on the roof of the house." Alicia told them, remembering how fun they had that night; it was the first time that she had ever been drinking.

They continued to talk about school and O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's (Alicia's mostly since the others were unspeakable off, because every time Charlie or the twins mentioned that they got a bad grade, Mrs. Weasley made a frown) for sometime as they waited for Bill to come, and Ginny to wake up.

When Ginny woke up or more likely forced out of bed by Fred and George who was feeling bored, and Bill came to the Burrow. Fleur was spending the day with her family. All of them left for their different business, leaving Alicia and Mrs. Weasley alone. Mr. Weasley had left for work earlier in the morning.

Before Lee and the twins had disapparated, but walked out of the kitchen George came back in and said that he had forgotten something.

"What did you forget?" Alicia asked.

"This." George said and kissed her, not a small kiss but a real one, a double kiss, finishing the kiss with a small one. He didn't care that his Mum was in the same room seeing what was going on, between her son and his girlfriend, he loved Alicia and didn't care who noticed. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Ditto." She responded with a smile.

"If you get bored you can borrow a book from the bookcase in mine and Fred's room." George said and walked over to the door to join Fred and Lee, who also had seen the scene between the two lovers.

"Oh Shit." She said out loud, which caused George to turn around toward her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just shocked." She responded, but then smiled. "You and Fred actually do have a bookcase in your room?"

"Don't I keep surprising you?" George said with a smirk and walked out.

"I'm gonna go up and… Read." Alicia excused herself and walked upstairs to the room she was currently living in.

* * *

She was actually happy that George had done that, showed everybody that he actually wanted to be with her. Kissing her in a public place, maybe not that public, but still… Alicia knew that she loved him back, he made her feel happy, but getting all couplets now, in the midst of a war, was the very last thing they should do. 

When she was inside the room she walked up to the full body mirror. Standing in front of it she drew up her shirt so that she could see the bandage. She slowly drew the adhesive tape that held the bandage over the wound, and looked at the wound; it wasn't fresh but still was in the healing process. She knew from just looking at it that it would leave a scar, probably just a thin but still noticeable scar.

Over her left cheek had the skin broken, it was still noticeable, but not if you knew it was there, at least that was what Fred had told her. The skin must have broken when he had thrown her across the room.

Sighing to herself she put back the bandage over her wound and walked out of the room and into George and Fred's one. On the door was there a sign put up. "You are now thinking about entering Gred and Forge's room. Don't say we didn't warn you…" And then there was smart smiley, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on its lips.

"Gred and Forge." She muttered to herself smiling. It did really sound like something that Fred and George had come up with. "Don't say we didn't warn you…" She continued and just shook her head at the silliness as she entered the room.

She had actually never been inside their room before. It was only half as big as her bedroom at her dad's house, but it was cosy. Since the two habitants of the room moved out, the rest of the family must have been using their room as a storage room. But there was still enough room for two beds, a desk filled with what Alicia assumed to be work, she looked through it and just saw a list of their interventions and lots of numbers. She sat down on one of the beds and looked through the list of interventions.

She had never been inside their shop, since she was too afraid of meeting George. But Oliver and Katie had told her lots of tales about the shop, what they were selling and everything. And she had of course heard of all the protection cloaks and hats and gloves and everything in that line. It was really impressing. She had to shamefully admit that she was one of the people that said that said that there was nothing in their future if they didn't take their school work seriously. But she also admitted that she was wrong.

She also looked at the list with numbers. If she read this correctly, Fred and George made a fortune of 200 Galleons a month, and even more when the students was home over the summer and winter. It was really amazing that you could make that much in the joke-shop business.

She put back the papers on the desk and walked over to the very, very small bookcase, she wouldn't have called it a bookcase. It was mostly filled with their school books and fictional books. One particular book caught her interest; "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches." She mouthed the title of the book loud to herself.

The one that she held was more unused than the second copy next to it. Which looked like it had been read a couple dozen times over. She opened the book and read the inscription. '_Happy sixteenth Birthday George! Your brothers, Charlie and Bill. Use it well.'_

Now did Alicia have a slight idea why George had started to act so funny after his sixteenth birthday, he started to act differently toward her, she had once grabbed him by his shoulders and wondered if she should take him to madam Pomfrey to make sure that he hadn't fallen on his head and gotten a concussion.

She flipped to the next page; where all the different chapters were listen up under the title of the book. Just right under the book title had George scribbled _'Fail-safe,__ right…__ bite my ass.'_

She continued to flap the pages, The first chapter was named '_10 basic things about witches.'_ And at one of them had George scribbled; '_if every wit__ch is like this... then Alicia'__s an Alien.'_

She sat down at the bed closest to the bookcase and continued to read the scribbles George had made. All of them were related to her in some way. One of them was; '_I tried this one today, she asked if I got a concussion…'_ she felt really sad for him when she read that. But at one of them was there a big happy smiley and the same word scribbled as many times as possible over the page; '_Working, working, working, working._' She read through the advice, it was the twelfth and last one. She recognized it as the one that George had used during the Yule ball, but he had screwed it up, changed some of the recommended things to do, adding what himself in it.

And then, at the very last page had George scribbled in a very big text; _'this__ book have__ not really__ been__ so much of use to me, I think that now, that I got the girl of my dreams… I'll rely on my own charm instead.'_

"The girl of his dreams." Alicia muttered to herself. It didn't need to take a genius to figure out that it was her that he meant. She felt a sudden throb in her heart as she read those words again… she traced her finger over those words before closing the book.

Her memories came back to that summer. Her dad had always taught Alicia and her sister to think about how the things you do today will affect tomorrow, and Alicia should have realized that they would eventually screw up, get discovered like they did. Around George she couldn't think, she just lived for the moment, and that was the most dangerous thing that could happen to her, but even though… it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

She took the closed book and put it back in the book case. But in the same moment she took out another fictional book she heard a crash from the ground floor. Confused and a little scared about what might have happened she almost rushed to the door and pulled it open, but when she had opened her mouth to yell to ask what had happened, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She didn't yell, she could tell that it was two grown up people that walked up the stairs. She felt in her pocket and cursed herself for leaving her wand in her room. The two people were talking. She closed the door carefully and waited for them to come high up so that she could hear them.

"I really think that this is possibly the stupidest family I have even come upon." One of the voices said, a male voice. "Leaving the girl we need to get dead with an old woman..."

"Can you hush it?" The other voice, also male, said angry. "Do you want to ruin the whole plan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The first voice responded, sounding very annoyed and angry. "I beg my pardon for even opening my mouth."

The footsteps stopped for a second. "Shut it, don't you remember that she's the one that killed Rabastan?" The second voice said low. "Not even you could take him down."

There was a pause, and then they moved upwards again. "In there." The first voice said, almost in a whisper. "She's in there."

Alicia looked around for something to defend herself with, but only found Fred or George's beaters bat, which had to do. She barely could breathe after she had taken the bat into her hand; she knew that any second now could the two Death Eaters come in through that door. But they didn't. She could hear how they opened the door, but it was the door to the other room, not the one that she was in.

Seeing her moment to act on her own behalf, she opened the door, quietly, and then walked a few steps forwards and kicked with her force at the death eater closest to the stairs, she kicked him behind one of his knees. He yelled out the pain and lost his balance.

Before the other Death Eater could act, or before he understood what had happened actually, she practically threw herself forward and seized the wand the first Death Eater had, and cast a stunner spell on him, and he fell to the ground.

She stood up, still with the wand in her hand; she walked forward and put one foot on the side of the Death Eaters face, pressing his face to the ground, keeping the bat so that he could see it.

"Why do you want me dead?" She asked him as he twitched in pain.

"Because of the information." He answered.

"What information?"

"The information your father told you about. Ah, that hurt." He cried out in pain, she had changed the position of her foot.

"It's supposed to hurt." She snapped. "What information?" She asked once again, but when he didn't answer, she changed the question. "Information about what?"

"I don't know." He responded. "I was just told to kill you, before you told anyone."

She was bewildered, she hadn't gotten any information of this importance from her father. Was that why he had disappeared, gone missing? So this was why they wanted her dead? Because they thought that she had gotten information about something.

She took away her foot from his head and bent down, placing her knee on his back, and the other on the floor. She put one of her hand on the back of his head and the other one under his chin.

"What are you doing?" He asked scared.

"I was thinking about killing you, since you can't give me any information of such importance that I might even consider to let you walk out of here alive." She answered.

"Wait, wait!" He said. "It's something about the MMP."

"What's the MMP?" She asked.

"That I don't know." He answered. "That I don't know, I just know that your father figured out about that Scrimgeour stopped the destroying of it, that he didn't destroy it like so many others thought."

Alicia stayed silent for a second, so her father found out something about Scrimgeour. That there was an ulterior motive why the minister was so interested in what had happened to her father.

"What happened to my father?" She asked, determined to know. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes. But only because Scrimgeour came to us about it." The Death Eater squeaked out.

"What?!" Alicia asked chocked. "Scrimgeour knew about it? He wanted my father dead? Why?"

"Yes! Because of The MMP. Scrimgeour came to us; I know that because I was there. He said that he wanted John Spinnet dead, that he would help us killing him."

Alicia couldn't believe what she heard. If she got it correctly, had her father found out about something that Scrimgeour didn't want him to find out? And then set out a trap for him with Death Eaters. And then he walked around and pretended to care. John Spinnet was murdered because Scrimgeour wanted to save his own skin.

Out of fury and anger she put back one of her hands under his chin and the other at the back of his head, and snapped his head, cracked his neck. Killing him. She was really angry, she didn't know if she believed what he had told her or not. But then her mind floated back to the last time she had spoken to her dad, he had sounded so distressed, like he knew that something bad would happen.

He had said that he had something important to tell her. She, who had been in a rush, asked why he could tell anyone else about it, why it just had to be her, but he had answered that he couldn't tell anyone else.

She had just said that she didn't have time to talk to him; she was already late for work. She wished that she had talked to him, so she had found out what the MMP was.

She stood up from where she was still kneeing over his back and almost ran down to the kitchen, she had to find out what had happened to Mrs. Weasley. Had they killed her? Was that the crash she had heard? When she came down to the kitchen she called out for her, and got answered by a banging on the door.

It turned out that Mrs. Weasley had but shut inside the scullery and put under a silence spell. Alicia lifted the spell from her.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked and hugged Alicia tightly. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see them coming... I shouldn't have been so careless, leaving my wand away like that, I'm so sorry."

"Take it easy. I'm alright." Alicia responded. "It was just lucky that I heard them coming up the stairs."

"What happened to them?" Mrs. Weasley asked the question that Alicia hoped that she wouldn't ask.

"They're both stunned." Alicia lied. She didn't want them to become even weirder around her.

"Thank god that they didn't hurt you."

"Mrs. Weasley... has you heard about something called the MMP?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't say I have, not now anyway." Mrs. Weasley answered, shaking her head. "What should we do with them?" She meant the Death Eaters.

"I'll take care of them." Alicia answered; she didn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out that she had killed one of them.

She walked back up the stairs. She avoided looking at them as she stepped over the first one, the dead one and took the wand of the second one, the one that still was stunned. Then she walked into the room and put away the two other wands at a safe place and took her own.

She floated the two of them outside the gate to the Burrow; she placed a weightless charm over the dead one and then woke the other. He looked up at her with a slight fear and felt for his wand.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked coldly.

He didn't answer, he reached over to feel for his friend.

"He's dead..." She answered. "I warned you, now he's dead because you messed up."

"I'm just fallowing orders." He answered in a shaking voice.

"Who's?" she asked.

"Yaxley and Snape." He answered short. "They told us to try now that you're unprotected."

"Then tell him that I can protect myself." She answered. "That the only reason that you are alive is because that I don't want any dead Death Eaters here." She continued with utter disgust. "Tell him that I will be leaving this place after midnight. That if you look for me here again, you won't find me."

"O-o-okay." He shaking answered. "I'll tell them that."

"Oh and... Um, tell Snape that if I ever see him again... he'll pay for what he did to George." She added.

"Who?" He looked confused.

"He'll know who I mean." She answered, crossing her arm. "I want you to get up, take your buddy and leave."

He nodded slightly and did she told him to. She stood with her arms crossed, her wand ready to use any second, as she looked after him as he walked away, and when he was out of sight she exhausted sat down on the ground.

She knew that it was a bad idea that they left her and Mrs. Weasley all alone. But it still bothered her how they gotten inside the Burrow. She leaned back and lay on the ground. She didn't want to think what the Death Eater had told her about her father's death, she just refused to. Could it be that he had died because that Scrimgeour had wanted it? Maybe not murdered by the hands of the old minister, but he was a part of it.

Her heart almost stopped as she flew up on her feet as she heard a small crack next to her. They couldn't be back could they? But it turned out that she was wrong, it wasn't death eaters, and it was Bill, Charlie and Ginny, finished with the shopping for her school start.

"What are you doing here, something happened?" Charlie asked her as she put down her wand and felt her heart start to move.

"Don't even ask." She answered. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you."

* * *

Alicia was up in the room she was sleeping in. She was lying on the bed and stared into the sealing. She kept thinking about what he had told her. She had for a very long time known that her father was dead, she just knew. But... had he been murdered because Scrimgeour had wanted it? It was possible, Scrimgeour had been known for having a heart of stone, and would do anything to save his career. 

But he died to keep Harry Potter's location unknown? But he would still have been killed if he had told them. She was confused. She had asked Bill and Charlie if they knew what the MMP was. Bill had just answered that he didn't know and that they should take it up later, when Kingsley and everybody else were back at the Burrow.

She heard some voices outside the door; she listened more closely and heard that it was Fred and George. She sprung up to her feet and opened the door and almost flung herself at George, casted her arms around him neck

"Hey there." George said smiling and held her tightly.

"I'll go down." Fred said and cast one last look at them. As he walked down his happy mood faded, he, honestly, felt a little jealous that George had somebody to love and who loved him back. For the first time in his life was he feeling jealous of his brother, of his twin that he shared everything with. She really was almost the only thing that separated them.

Alicia sighed as she held him closer. "You can't believe how happy I am to see you right now." She said and couldn't help herself, the tears that she had kept locked away inside her, just poured out. "I'm so happy." She repeated.

"What are you crying about?" He comforted her.

She let go of her hold of him a little so that she could look him in the eyes. He smiled to her, which just made her cry anymore.

"I'm here." He said, wiping away the tears under her eye. "I won't leave you again, never."

"I know, I know." She nodded.

People say, a picture can say more than a thousand words. But they also say, a gesture can give someone much more feeling than simple words. It this case it was the latter, the kiss that he gave her gave more assurance that he wasn't going to leave her than his words. That sweet and wonderful kiss, which made her all tingly in her knees and seemed to last forever.

When the two of them arrived down into the kitchen, the dinner was ready. Alicia sat down next to Fred; who gave her a smile and a friendly pat on the back.

"I don't want anyone to talk about what happened today until after dinner." Mrs. Weasley warned them, she had seen that Mr. Weasley had opened his mouth to say something. "All talk about it can wait until after dinner."

After dinner and after the dessert, which Kingsley had appeared for right on time. Mrs. Weasley ordered Ginny out of the room. Ginny protested though, saying that she actually was seventeen now, and she got to stay, but having to promise not to disturb them.

"When the Death Eaters was here earlier." Alicia started. "I was able to press out some information out of him." She looked around at all the faces turned toward her. "He said that they wanted me dead because of the information they think I possess, got from my father. But I never got any information from dad. But then he spilled out what it was about, he said that it was about the MMP."

"That's impossible." Kingsley said in surprise. "The MMP in destroyed, gone."

"He said that my father had found out that Scrimgeour hadn't destroyed it." Alicia continued. "But the question still remains,_ what_ is the MMP?" She looked toward Kingsley.

"He didn't destroy it?" He said to himself chocked, but he snapped out of the state and looked up at Alicia. "The MMP stands for Magical Magnetically Pulse. It's a devise that makes it able to... _kill_." He said in a lack of better words. "Magic, _interrupt_ magic. In theory, if you use that device, all magic in a radius of 1'000 miles, will be disturbed, and disappear for 24 hours, and in that 24 hours, your can't use magic at all, inside that area."

"But who would come up with such a devise?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We confiscated it from an old crazy wizard about six months ago. There were only a few who knew about it, Me, John, Scrimgeour, Dawlish, and two more." Kingsley continued. "When we discovered what it was able to do, we all decided that it had to be destroyed. Thinking about it, the two Aurors that was there when it allegedly was destroyed, were killed shortly after. I can't believe that he didn't destroy it. It's got to be Dawlish that told the Death Eaters... it's got to be."

"About that..." Alicia interrupted him. "He also mentioned that..." She knew that this would be hard to tell, but she had to tell them. "That... That Scrimgeour had a hand in the murder of my father." When she said this she felt George's hand, which she held under the table, squeeze hers harder.

"That's impossible." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, why would the minister want to kill one of his best Aurors?" Bill agreed with his father.

"I think that it is possible." Kingsley said.

"Kingsley, you can't be serious." Mrs. Weasley said in chock.

"I'm sorry Molly, but Rufus Scrimgeour is a man that would do anything to save his own skin." Kingsley said. "Scrimgeour have never really liked John, and it wouldn't surprise me that Scrimgeour ordered the death of him to save his own ass. Sorry Alicia, the truth is harsh."

Alicia just nodded in response. She looked down on her empty plate. She couldn't, or didn't want to more likely, believe that it was even possible.

* * *

Later that night, when she and George had started to get ready for bed, the subject was still unspoken. She hadn't told anyone that she had decided to leave after midnight; they would stop her if she did. She loved George and knew that he was going to feel hurt by the fact that she was leaving him. Kingsley had told them that he was, carefully, going to figure out anything more about the MMP, and then inform them. 

"Are you alright, thinking about what Kingsley said?" George asked and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm leaving, after midnight."

"You're funny." He answered smiling. "Where would you go?"

"I'm not joking." She responded. "I was thinking about going home, fix everything, with my job and move out of my apartment."

"Then I'm going with you." He said, looking really serious. "I said that I wouldn't leave you."

"What about your family, Fred? He's your brother, you can't just leave him." She looked at him, Fred had always been next to George. It had always been Fred and George, not just Fred, not just George. Fred and George.

"I have been with Fred for 19 years; I think that he can manage without me for some time." George looked at her seriously. "I want to be with you, nobody else. But I'm going to tell Fred about our plan, so he can explain to mum and everybody else about our absence."

"And he won't tell?"

"Not If I tell him not to." He responded and gave her a smile and a small kiss before he rose and left the room to talk to his brother.

* * *

"He said that we are stupid." George said when he came back into the room. "That we are crazy thinking about even leaving this house without Mum's permission." 

"Then you can ask him how the hell else I will get out of this house, do he think that she would just let me get out of the house?" She was starting to get a little angry. "I can't do anything while I'm shut in here, I have to do something, I have to show that I'm not gone... that I am still in this fight."

"I know." George responded and sat down next to her, after he put down the bag with clothes he had packed for himself. "I know, don't worry, you know how Fred is."

"I know." She whispered and put down her head at his chest, letting him caress her hair.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "Its two hours left until midnight."

She didn't respond, she lifted her head and kissed him.

"I think I like this plan." He mumbled between kisses and put on her back down on the floor. "Are you sure?" He broke off the contact and asked her.

"More than I have ever been." She responded and reached out for him but he just gave her a small smile and took his wand, muttering something as he pointed at the door.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Making sure that nobody can walk in on us now." He answered and put away his wand. "Or hear."

She smiled at his smartness and helped him take his shirt off. But when he reached for her, she stopped him. "Can we, leave my shirt on?"

"Okay." He said. "Anything for you."

Never since they had broken up had she felt somebody male so close to her, she had just not felt that right. But she could easily tell that he had, and she didn't blame him for it. They were broken up.

The time left until midnight was practically flying by. It was already past midnight when George had made sure that everybody was in bed, sleeping.

"I have never seen where you live." George said as they arrived into the kitchen.

"I can say that you have to be ready for a surprise." Alicia responded dryly and walked over to the cabinet where Mrs. Weasley kept all her herbs and medical stuff. She quickly found what she was looking for and swept down the bottles into her bag.

She closed the cabinet and walked with George out of the kitchen and over the yard, outside the gate, long enough so that they could apparate away.

"Just take my hands and trust me. And the on three, we apparate." Alicia told him remembering that she had read somewhere about if two people held hands and apparated, one of them could steer to where, since she had never even tried side-along apparition and didn't even want to try.

"Okay he said and took her hands in his own.

"One... Two... Three." She said and they apparated.

When their feet touched the ground, he let go of her hands and looked up at the house. "Wow, is this really where you grew up?" the house he faced was about three times as big as the Burrow.

"Home." Alicia said and looked up at the house she hadn't been inside for seven months.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Differences

Untitled

**Chapter****Twelve; ****Differences**

She gave George one last look before she walked off the street and through the low gate and he followed her up the path to the porch. Alicia walked up the eight steps to the porch but before she walked up to the ninth and last she stopped.

"You okay?" George asked as he stood next to her.

"Yeah, I just..." she answered him. "I just don't think that anyone has been inside since..."

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She looked at the handle. On top of the handle was there a small out-sticking plate, just as big as your thumb.

"What are you waiting for?" George asked her.

"Nothing." She answered in a whisper. She felt in her pocket for the small pocket-knife she had found in Percy's room. She took it out and made a small cut in her right thumb.

"What are you doing?"

"The house is locked with blood magic." She simply answered and placed her bleeding thumb at the small place at the handle to the door. She pressed the thumb as hard as she could and waited until they could hear a small click from the door, which showed that it was open. "This is why the house only can be inherited through the family line, the blood line." She explained to him and opened the door.

The first impression that George got when he entered the house, was the coldness. Not that it was cold, but to difference to the Burrow this house was so... empty. Everywhere in the Burrow could you find stuff that made the house look so homey, he looked at Alicia who motioned to him to step inside.

"I know that it's very different from the Burrow, But..." Alicia said and closed the door when the two of them were inside. "This is home for me."

"It's so big; at least it looks like it from the outside." Was George's respond. "A tour, you wanna give me a tour?"

"Perhaps." She smiled, she put down the bag she had carried with her. She flickered with her wand and the lights in the hallway. "Ground floor first?" She looked up at him.

"Of course." He answered.

At the right side of the hallway was there a big staircase and at the bottom of it was there a door, the only closed door that George could see.

"In here." Alicia walked over to that door. "Do we have the study." She opened the door and showed a room where all four walls was completely covered in books.

"Wow." George said to himself, he walked into the middle of the room and stood to face Alicia. "How many books are there in here?" the whole room was two floors high and to reach to upper parts of the books there was a staircase that lead to a second floor that went all around the walls, wide enough for two people to walk side by side.

"I have absolutely no clue." Alicia answered.

Next to the study was the master bedroom, like Alicia called it, and the down floor bathroom. In front of the study was the sitting room. A small and cosy room you had to walk down two steps to get into. With two sofas facing each other and the fireplace.

"When we were kids used Daniel and I take a big blanket and put it over the two sofas and have our own home made tent." Alicia told him. "It was our secret headquarters." She smiled.

"So you and Daniel were really close when you grew up, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was mostly the two of us, and little Petra Petrelli, who lives across the street, she's one year younger than us."

"You mean Petra Petrelli in Ravenclaw?" George asked. "I didn't know that you knew her."

Next to the Sitting room was the dining room, which was combined with the hall since it didn't have a wall toward the hallway. The dining room was pretty much a long and big dining table across the room. Alicia walked over to the distant wall that one of the ends of the table was pointing at and in about the same second that George was about to ask where the kitchen was she pulled away the fake wall and revealed the kitchen.

"This moving wall is the most stupid thing I have ever seen." Alicia told him. "No real door, just a drag wall."

George smiled. "Well, at least you have a wall between the dining table and the kitchen." He said, the more he saw of the house where she had grown up, the more he started to wonder what she had thought of the Burrow. She had grown up in big normal house, and George hadn't, the Burrow might be big, but for a family with seven kids, it got pretty crowded.

"We also have a basement as well." Alicia continued and pointed toward the right side of the kitchen where you could see two starts, one going up, and the next one going down. "Down in the basement we also have the back door, since the ground is going downhill from here." She said and made a gesture to downhill. "There's no need going down there." She added and they continued upstairs.

Upstairs was there a hall, just like the one down stairs, but this one had three doors on the right side of the hall, with one of the doors was after the main staircase. George reckoned that that was the one that lead to the second floor of the study, which so far was the only Library-looking-like-place that had ever impressed him. On the left side was there also three doors.

"This is my room." Alicia said and pointed toward the first door to her right. "And Cathy's old room." She pointed toward the first one to their left. "Next to me do we have empty bedroom filled with mine old stuff and things I can't fit inside my room. And then the second floor of the study. Next to Cathy do we have the guest bedroom, and a third empty bedroom."

"You have a lot of empty bedrooms." George commented.

"Yeah, it's..." Alicia started. "The one in front of the study is also more like a sitting room, there are so much unused space here. That is what I like about the Burrow..."

"After growing up here, you say to me that you still like the Burrow?" George asked her chocked, not believing what she just said.

"You have it so... Family-ish." Alicia said and punched George jokingly on the arm. "Here was it just me, Cathy and dad. Nobody else."

"Well, you have to love the fact that it quiet and calm. Home was it always stuff in motion, never quiet." He said.

"You kinda get sick of the quiet around here." Alicia said, trying to change the subject she turned around. "And here, between mine and Cathy's room do we have the upstairs bathroom." She pointed toward it. "That's it, the whole house. If you don't count in the attic and the basement, you have seen the whole house."

"There's an attic?" He looked at her curiously. "I didn't see a way up to an attic."

"Well, it's kinda tricky to get there." She turned toward the stairs, which lead to the kitchen, and took the thin rope that hung in the centre of the door frame and pulled it. The illusion of the stair case changed. At the same moment as Alicia pulled the rope, the way down was solid wood floor and the staircase lead upstairs, not down stairs.

"Wicked." George muttered to himself impressed.

"I know that it is a lot getting used to..." Alicia started.

"It's nothing, really." George joked. "I have seen cooler places."

"Hahaha." Alicia answered sarcastic. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said and yawned.

"Good." She answered, put the bleeding part of her thumb in her mouth, to make it stop bleed and opened the door to her own room.

The first impression for George when he saw this room was pure chock. The walls were having a deep-lilac colour and then were it decorated with dark-pink tiger stripes. The floor was covered with same lilac coloured wall-to-wall carpeting. The bed, which was placed by the far wall by the right corner, was having a dark-pink cover. George could easily state to himself that the theme colour for Alicia's room was deep-lilac and dark-pink.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I just..." He was still standing in the door way. "I never thought that you would decorate your room like this."

"Well..." She said with a smile. "I was in a very rebellic state at the time."

George took one step into the room and took a real look around. She just walked past him, opened the door to the balcony at the same side of the head of the bed, right in front of where George stood.

Out on the balcony she walked over to the Flag holder and pulled up the down folded flag with the Gryffindor emblem.

While she did that George noticed that the wall in the left corner wall-to-wall with the bathroom was vertical, and covered with a bookcase. 'How much can you love books?' George thought to himself. When the wall came straight again Alicia had a desk that went all the way to the end of the wall above the desk was there a several photos, hundreds of them, George guessed glued up a little in a mess in a dysfunctional square.

George instantly recognized the pictures. They were wizard photos of them, Fred and George, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, herself and one or two of Lee. The story behind all those photos was that Lee had gotten a camera for his birthday and had decided to play Colin Creevy, bugging all of them by taking photos of everything and every one of them in different situations. Then were there photos of Alicia as a child, with her sister and Daniel and some other children.

One special photo caught George's attention instantly. It was one of those that Lee had taken, one time when all of them had walked back from Quidditch practise had Alicia surprisingly jumped up on Georges back, which Lee obviously had to take a photo of.

He leaned forward and toughed the photo, he could see that Alicia had enlarged the photo, which gave him a smile. He felt his heart warm up when he saw that, he had the same photo in his apartment above their shop.

Another photo that caught his attention was placed down in the left corner among her childhood photos. It was of a woman holding a, probably newborn, baby in her arms for the camera to see, with a big unmistakable smile on her face. By the fact that the woman looked a lot like Alicia, he reckoned that it was Alicia's mum, and the baby was probably Alicia herself.

"You like my little shrine of Good times?" Alicia asked him when she had closed the balcony door.

"Yeah I do." He answered. "We had so much fun when Lee played Colin Creevy." He smiled while remembering to himself.

"You know how hurt he would have gotten if he found out we made fun of him?" She told him.

"Well, Fred and I pranked a lot of people." George said walking over to the bed and sat down. "A lot of people must have gotten hurt, but... It's not like any of us have suffered a consequence of it."

Alicia turned around from him. "Maybe not you and Fred have." She said to herself and her mind came to a certain memory.

* * *

_Halloween, just that special event was something that students were big on celebrating; it wasn't only the fest in the great hall that made the celebration enough, even after the fest did the students continue the party up in their respective common rooms, the Gryffindor common room party was often these days lead mostly by Fred and George, since they were the "party people" of the Gryffindor house._

_"You see..." Daniel said to Alicia at the fest as they and Kenneth and another girl was sitting far away from the others in their class. "We... perfect people." He said, unconsciously slipping on the word prefect. "Have our own special after party. And since you don't wanna be up at the common room party with all the... trouble between you and... Him, evil redhead." He was trying to avoid saying George's name. "And I don't want you to sit up in your dorm and skulk."_

_"Daniel, I really don't think that she's the typical skulking person." The girl, who was the head girl, Patricia said._

_Daniel looked at her for a second or two before turning to Alicia. "Maybe not skulk, but still..." He continued but got interrupted by Kenneth._

_"Um, Daniel..." He said casually. "What have you been drinking exactly?"_

_"Pumpkin juice." He answered and looked down at the table._

_"How much is left in the bottle?" Kenneth asked him._

_"I just took a little..." he answered, his face expression reminded Alicia of a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the biscuit-jar. He knew how much trouble Kenneth had went through to get those three fire-whiskey bottles. Even if people were made prefects and Head persons, they still aren't perfect. Alicia actually got surprised when she found out how un-perfect they were._

_"Daniel can't handle alcohol like we normal people can, so all it takes for him is to sniff the smell and he starts to act like he's drunk." Alicia said amused._

_"Anyway." Daniel continued. "You should come with us, it could be fun."_

_But Daniel was probably the only one that thought that it could be fun to take Alicia to the after party. Alicia and the other three came into the room, which was filled with other Head persons and stuck up friends of the head people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, aka, everybody that Fred and George had ever pranked over and over again._

_"I hope that everybody know Alicia, a very good friend of mine." Daniel introduced her and when their eyes turned toward her, Alicia could have sworn that the temperature dropped below zero._

_Alicia nervously looked around. "Beth." She said to a person to her right. "How are you?"_

_"Excellent." She answered coldly. "But maybe you should ask how my **head** is..." She snapped._

_"Oh, right." Alicia said, remembering that Fred and George had made her head in twice its size a year back. "I actually had nothing to do with that..." She added._

_"But weren't you the one who gave them the hiccup powder?" Another unknown voice said. Fred and George had once put hiccup powder in the barrel filled with pumpkin juice down in the kitchen. Everybody got a serious hiccup problem after the breakfast._

_"Sort of..." Alicia started and once again got interrupted._

_"And weren't you laughing with them about the people that fell when they had put the slippery charm on the floor?" Another voice said._

_"Sure." Alicia answered and turned toward Daniel. "Daniel, I don't think that I'm really that welcome here..."_

_"That's right." Beth said, crossing her arms in protest._

_"Alli..." Daniel said trying to protest._

_"Don't." Alicia said warningly to him. "You stay here and enjoy the party. Don't worry about me." She gave him a fake assurance smile._

_"Alli..." Daniel said once again._

_"Don't." She repeated. "I'll be fine." And with that she turned around and walked out._

_She had never felt this alone, she at right this moment felt so abandoned. The feeling was indescribable, she felt... alone. She had never felt like there was nothing there for her, she had been having small amounts of this feeling ever since the term started, even if there was people around her she felt lonely, unnoticed by the surroundings._

_Not really wanting to go back to the common room and knowing that she shouldn't be out walking in the hall because Umbridge would happily take any reason at all to get Alicia into detention. She walked up the hall, and instead of turning left toward the Gryffindor common room she turned right, walked up the stairs and muttered the password to the statue that nodded mechanically and turned to his left and a door appeared to the direction he wasn't facing._

_And just like Alicia had hoped for, the room was empty. This room was sort of a relaxing and study room for Prefects, Head people and Quidditch captains, the same as the bathroom at the same floor._

_Alicia walked over to the couch in front of the put out fireplace and dropped down on it. Signing to herself she stared into the cold fireplace, putting up her feet at the edge of the table. She didn't know how long she had sat there before she felt someone sitting down next to her; she at first didn't look up, thinking that it was Daniel. But when she did look up she saw probably the last person on earth she would have seen right now._

_"What are you doing here Davies??" She asked him._

_"I'm actually waiting for the party which is about to start in here any second now." He answered, also putting up his feet at the edge of the table._

_"Great." She answered sarcastic. "How did you get in here?"_

_"Captain, remember?" He said with a smirk. "I saw you going in here on my way to our common room." He said and then after a while. "Are you okay? You seemed lonely."_

_"I'm perfectly fine, Davies." She answered with a fake smile and put her hand on his knee, squeezing it lightly and looked at him, who didn't seem so convinced._

_"Spinnet, the truth..." He said in a loud whisper, but got interrupted by Alicia, who against all of her common sense leaned forward and kissed him. Maybe it was because of the fact that he seemed to care for her, or maybe it was simply because she knew how George would react if he knew that she was kissing Davies, the **enemy** to the whole Gryffindor team._

_Davies was known to the female population of Hogwarts to be a very good kisser, and Alicia couldn't help but agree. It didn't take long before Alicia was sitting straddling on his lap. Letting go of all of her sanity and the voice in her head that was screaming reasons for her not to continued this, that this was a very bad idea, and that there was about a thousand ways that this could go all wrong. But Alicia ignored every one of them._

_She knew that Davies wasn't after a relationship, that he was the kind of type that never started a relationship with somebody; he just dated, snogged and groped on the girls that were willing to become one of his victims. Alicia knew well what she was getting into when she had leaned forward and kissed him, and to be fair, she didn't want a relationship. She just didn't want to feel lonely._

_But the line for lonely and her wanting with this was about to be passed when Davies moved his hands, which had been placed on her knees, moved up along her legs and in under her skirt and started to trace the lining of her knickers she had to make a stop._

_She broke off the kiss and placed her hands on his hands and moved them away. "I..."_

_"Can't." He finished her sentence. "I get it. I understand, you just had a little trouble in Paradise today."_

_"Paradise...?" Alicia asked. "What paradise?" She moved away from him and sat in the other end of the sofa._

_"You and George, You are dating aren't you?" He asked._

_"Um..."Alicia said, she didn't know really how to respond. "I have to go... Paradise you know." She stood up and quickly walked out of the room. She didn't want to tell him that she and George wasn't even dating anymore, talking even less. Having nowhere to go but to the common room she had to go there._

_The common room was completely filled with people, music and food from the kitchen that Fred and George had brought up. Alicia had to push herself through the crowd to get over to the stairs to the girls dormitory. The dorm was empty when Alicia came in; she just waltzed over to her own bed, lay down and pulled the curtains around her._

_"Alicia?" Katie opened the door to the dorm and walked in. "Where are you?" She was really sure that Alicia was up here since she had seen her passing through the common room._

_"Go away Katie." Alicia called out from behind the curtains._

_"Oh, please, you'll need more than that to get me away from you." Katie said and walked over to Alicia's bed and pulled away the curtains._

_"I don't need you empathy Katie." Alicia answered dryly._

_"Alicia..." Katie said seriously. "You aren't as strong as you want everybody to think that you are." She sat down on the bed. "Scoot over." She said and Alicia moved a little to the left to that Katie could lie down next to her. "It's totally okay to show your weakness."_

_"Well Katie, What if I don't want to." Alicia tilted her head over and looked at her._

_"Fine, be stubborn." Katie said. There was a pause of silence; they could hear the loud music from the common room. "I can see that you're lonely, but don't think that you are lonely... You got me."_

_"You got more friends than me, especially Fred, George, Lee and Angelina friends." Alicia said._

_"But they got each other." Katie answered. "You got nobody except from your stuck up head friends."_

_"Katie, they are not stuck up." Alicia smiled. "As I recall, weren't you the one who had a crush on Daniel?"_

_"I was in second year!" Katie exclaimed, there was another pause of silence broken by the heavy music from the common room. "So, that have you been up to tonight?"_

_"I kissed Davies." Alicia confessed. "Just about ten minutes ago."_

_"Alicia! Shame on you?" Katie said surprised, but then it changed into. "Was he any good?"_

_"Oh yeah." Alicia answered with a smirk. "I can fairly say that he have improved his kissing ability since second year."_

* * *

George lay awoke in the bed for a long time, just staring around in the room. Having Alicia sleeping next to him, her head on his chest and one leg swung across him, to make sure that he would run off, he felt no need to run away, he felt completely satisfied. 

Where a lamp would normally have hung up on the ceiling, there was a disco ball. Alicia had said that it was from her disco period when she was about nine. But the coolest this in this house was Alicia's wardrobe. The vertical bookcase wall, wasn't only a wall, it was a wall which moved if you pulled out the right book. The closet was round and not actually existing. The small space between the wall and the bathroom had been magically expanded so that it could fit as a walking closet.

Alicia had a lot of clothes, both muggle and Witch robes. George didn't believe Alicia when she said that she had more clothes lying in the next room. During all these years that George had known Alicia he could never have guessed that she had come from an upper-class family. First of all, she had never mentioned it; second, she didn't have that typical accent. On Daniel was it very noticeable that he came from an upper-class family, on Alicia it wasn't. George felt a little betrayed because of the fact that Alicia had never mentioned that she came from here, that she didn't trust him to understand.

Suddenly a small noise disturbed George in his thoughts; it came from the balcony door. It sounded like somebody was throwing small rocks on the glass part. George got a little worried, nobody except from Fred knew that they were there, and Fred didn't know which room was Alicia's, who was throwing the rocks?

"Alicia." George said and shook her a little. "Wake up; somebody knows that we are here."

"Huh?" She woke up and looked at him.

"Listen." He said. "Do you hear that?" The noise continued.

"Well, he never had so much of an imagination." Alicia muttered and took the robe that she had placed at the end of the bed, took it on and walked over to the balcony and opened the door, went out it and to what George heard talked to another person.

After a couple of minutes she came inside again. "D'you wanna have breakfast, he's offering. Or his mum is more likely." She smiled.

"Who were you talking to?" George asked confused.

"Daniel..." Alicia said like he was asking a stupid question. "He's the one who lives next door. That was actually the only reason that I wanted this room, it meant that we had our rooms toward each other, had to swop with Cathy when she started Hogwarts."

"Are you sure it's okay, since... you know." He made a punch gesture.

"Oh he's fine with that." Alicia answered brightly. "His nose may look a little shrewd, but he's over it... I'm just joking, his nose looks just fine." She had noticed the expression on his face when she mentioned that his nose looked different.

"Right..." he said and sat up. "Daniel still lives at home?"

No..." Alicia answered. "He has moved back temporarily since his father died."

"Unnaturally?" George asked.

"No, naturally." Alicia answered and walked out again to tell Daniel that they was accepting.

**Review!**


	13. Keep On Going

Untitled

**Chapter ****Thirteen;**** Keep On Going**

Hanging upside down and think is hard, even harder than people may think, but hanging upside down, doing advanced technology, on time... is impossible.

"It's not impossible." Tonks said and sighed from where she sat at the comfortable sofa.

"Well, why don't you try?" Alicia snapped at her and spun around so that she could lower herself to her feet.

"I'm both pregnant and dead clumsy, how do you think I'll manage to break into the ministry and sneak past the heavy security that it takes to get to the MMP?" Tonks asked.

Alicia sighed and hocked herself away from the ropes that were jammed on from the ceiling. During that last week had they been able to figure out how and where they kept the MMP hidden within the ministry, and how to get to it. But how they had been able to do that, Alicia was over amazed.

Since the order had decided that Alicia would be the most qualified to sneak into the ministry, past the heavy security and then steal the control crystal (The whole MMP was built upon the crystal magic) without using any magic at all (They had a magic detecting system around it) was Alicia, she had been training to do the whole thing while hanging upside down in the air.

Kingsley had told her that there was an alarm laser field (That's how he put it) surrounding the MMP like a cubicle, and the only side it didn't cover was the top, so she had to use some kind of muggle grapping-hook to hook a rope onto the ceiling and then lower herself over the MMP, which had the same wide rage as a quaffle and the same height as two. He had put in Quidditch talk since it would only be more complicated if he said it differently.

Alicia left the rope she had used as training and sat down next to Tonks on the sofa. "I'll never be able to learn how to do this on just a week." She sighed sadly.

"Look on the bright side, you possible can't get into more trouble than you already are in." Tonks said happily, she had lately been so happy. She and Remus had worked it out, they have had a long talk and figured things out.

He had also informed them that He had talked to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and that they were alright, but he didn't tell them where he had met them, in case that somebody was listening in on the conversation.

"You know." Tonks said after minute a silence. "I wonder what it was that Harry said to Remus that made him come back." He had told Tonks that Harry was the one that made him see sense, made him realize what was of most importance.

"I don't know... Maybe we can ask Harry when he comes back." Alicia muttered and laid down in the sofa in a sitting position.

"If he comes back." Tonks interjected.

"If he comes back." Alicia repeated. "Are you hungry?" She said out of the blue.

"I'm always hungry." Tonks responded with a chuckle.

"Great." Alicia said and left for the kitchen.

September second was the date that they had put up for this operation, two days over a week from now, nine days. To Alicia it almost seemed impossible to be able to get into the ministry and then do all of this, but the most impossible of it all was to be able to steal the main control crystal from the MMP, because if she did it wrong... she could activate it.

_"Why do I have to do it?" Alicia looked around at the other order members with shock._

_"Because you are the main person of this story." Fred said with a smirk. "Don't you..._

_Kingsley gave Fred a look which silenced him._

_"You are the most qualified for this." Kingsley explained. "To do this it takes skill and natural talent, you have both of that. __And I heard that you are pretty good with defending yourself without magic."_

_"I just... It could be really dangerous."_

_"Do you think I really fancy sending you into a death trap?" Kingsley asked her. "You are young and talented, you'll do fine."_

* * *

"Do you think that we'll ever grow apart?" Fred asked his twin brother as they stood and waited for Kennedy in Muggle London. 

George looked up at Fred. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... we can't really split everything in two anymore, can we?" Fred continued.

"Sure, but... we'll still have the shop together won't we?" George hadn't really thought that this might be a possibility, that they won't be Fred and George anymore.

"When all this is over maybe you and Alicia want to get married and start to think about getting a family and all that and then..." Fred sighed.

"I'm surprised that your brain hasn't melted by all that thinking." George joked and looked at his brother with amaze, and he also said it because he didn't want to talk about that subject.

"Oh." Fred said laughing taking the shot. "Well, at least I'm not the one who has a girlfriend who's wanted for murder."

Two days after the two Death Eaters had last tried to kill Alicia the Daily Prophet had tried to claim that He (Thomas Miller) was an innocent man and that she was a dangerous psychopath that would kill anyone in her way. Put a price on her head, she was almost just as wanted as Harry Potter, which was why she had to stay inside as much as possible.

The thing was also that they didn't mention anything about Rabastan Lestrange, Mr. Weasley had reckoned that if they did, nobody would believe anything they said about Alicia, because the almost every grown up knew that anyone named Lestrange was dedicated Death Eaters whom escaped from Azkaban.

"You know that she's innocent." George muttered.

"Not exactly, she actually did kill the guy." Fred said as a back argument.

"You know what I mean." George snapped.

"Sorry, didn't know that it was so sensitive to you." Fred apologized.

"Didn't mean to snap, it's just crazy that this is happening to her, she barely can't go out into the real world, have to sit inside all the time." George said. "And she complains a lot, constantly." He shook his head.

"Have you noticed that mum is about to cry every time somebody mentions it?"

"Yeah, she starts to cry that it's unfair that they do this to her." George said.

"You should be happy that mum likes Alicia." Fred chuckled, remembering how their mum was around Fleur. "I don't think that I would like to marry somebody that mum likes."

"Fred, you want to know a difference between you and me?" George smiled.

"What?" Fred could only imagine what George had in mind.

"I'm sane, you aren't." George laughed.

"You want to know another difference?"

"Huh."

"I can talk about sex in public, you can't."

"I got a girlfriend, you don't."

"I am your girlfriend's punching bag, you're not."

"I have sex with my girlfriend, you don't." George said just to show that he also could say sex in public.

"Frankly, I don't want to." Fred said offended. "I don't have a birthmark, you do."

"I have seen my girlfriend's tattoo, you haven't."

"I have seen it." Fred snapped. "Get a brain; yours must have melted ages ago."

George smiled. "Not the new one, the one at the left side of her butt."

"She got one there too?" Fred didn't know that. "When did she get that one?"

"She got it after her and me... Got caught, she did it as some sort of rebellion toward her dad."

"Wow, she had to be real mad at her dad. What is it off?"

"The most girly thing you can imagine."

"A heart?" Fred suggested in a mocking tone, but George shook his head.

"An angel?" "A pixie?" Fred continued.

"A pixie!" George looked at his brother. "Merlin you are stupid. I said girly."

"What's more girly than a Pixie?" Fred said oblivious. But with a glare from George he continued to guess. "A rose...? Just tell me!"

"It's a heart." George answered looking down in the ground, feeling Fred's angry stare.

"I hate you." Fred said, trying to sound angry.

George looked up at his brother with a smile and punched him on the arm playfully. "Me to Fred."

"Do you reckon that this was what Katie and Angelina was talking about one that time after Quidditch practise?" Fred asked. "It involved Alicia."

"Maybe, but..." George started when Kennedy came out of the building.

"Hey boys." She said to them.

"You know Kennedy." Fred said and walked up next to her and George on the other side, it was the typical Fred and George attack, they stood up at each side of the person and made them feel pressed by their length and the way they swopped talker. Your head went back and forth like a ping-pong boll.

"I don't get how you can be working so closely with Lee and he never made a move on you." George continued as they walked down the street.

"You are a very pretty girl." Fred said.

"Well, to difference from the two of you..." She said, starting to feel pressed between the two tall boys. "He actually respects the female sex."

"That's right." George answered agreeing.

"We don't respect the female sex at all." Fred said.

"Except Mum..."

"And Ginny..."

"And Alicia..."

"My god Fred." George said and rolled his eyes. "How can you respect Alicia?"

"I don't know, you are the one that have sex with her." Fred said and rolled his back at George.

"I said I have sex with my girlfriend, who mentioned anything about Alicia?" George joked.

* * *

Alicia stood in the kitchen, leaning onto the kitchen table-island and read the manual for the food package for the third time. Puzzled by how hard it was to understand she drew her hand through her now short hair. After that she had been put in the Daily prophet she had gone over to a muggle saloon and made a total make over. 

Cutting and colouring her hair, it was now straight and just above her shoulders with a colour the hair fixer called reddish-violet (Tonks inspirited). Getting a second tattoo around her right upper arm, two black lines fallowing a circling pattern, and to add to it all... she had pierced her eyebrow. Tattoos and piercings was something that only muggles did and that made the first impression of seeing her to make the mistake that she was a muggle.

Alicia took out the food package out of the box and put it on a plate, and then she lifted her wand and pointed at it. "Heat." She said improvising.

Nothing happened.

"Heat up." "Warm." "Get ready." Nothing happened all three times she tried.

Cursing to herself she threw the package into the trash. She had honestly never used one of this pre-made food boxes, and she honestly could say that she never would do it again.

Alicia was a girl (Young woman) that preferred to cook herself, but not that she could cook. When she grew up they have had a house elf. Miniature was her name, she got that from being smaller than a usual house elf, but she had moved to the house where Cathy and her husband lived, since her dad thought that Miniature would be of more use there.

"I'm not that hungry." Tonks had left the study and joined Alicia in the kitchen. "I don't think that any of us will be able to eat this much food."

Alicia raised her eye brows. "This ain't food, its vegetables."

Tonks muttered something incoherent.

"What?" Alicia asked and put down the knife.

"I said that you are starting to sound like mum." Tonks repeated.

"Then that's a good thing." Alicia said and took one of the cucumber sticks she had made and put them into her mouth.

Tonks, who is the clumsiest person Alicia ever met, accidentally knocked over the knife when she leaned forward to also take a cucumber stick. The knife fell into the floor, right where Alicia had her feet, her face hardened and Tonks put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, did it hit you?" She asked shocked.

Alicia's face didn't change. Tonks hurried around the corner and looked down on the floor where Alicia had her feet; the knife was having its point down in the ground, just a millimetre from where Alicia's foot were.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said.

Alicia's face still didn't change. She leaned down and removed her foot, but not the knife. "If you weren't pregnant, I would hit you." She said with gritted teeth.

"Well, at least one good thing has come out of my pregnancy." Tonks said happily, but still felt a little scared because she knew how hard Alicia could hit.

"I feel so bored sitting here, doing nothing." Alicia exclaimed, just to break the silence.

"Well, now you know how Sirius felt like, but instead of being here he was shut inside the house he hated." Tonks said.

"But haven't you realized that hate this house." Alicia said in a fake shock.

Tonks smiled. "How can you hate this house?"

* * *

Next chapter... Cathy!! I can promise that it'll be interesting to meet her.

**Review!**


	14. Family Portrait

Untitled

**Chapter ****Fourteen; ****Family Portrait**

George had always liked to look at her, it was something special about the way that she moved, how she did all those small, unnoticeable things, like when she read something she didn't understand she cringed her nose, and took a deep breath before she started the reading all over again to see if it got any less fuzzy.

Or the colour her cheeks get when she realize that he's watching her, but it's not that often that he get caught. Tonight he wanted to get caught, he wanted her to put down that book, crawl down under the cover and concentrate on him.

"George, don't stare at me." She responded, not looking up from the book.

George popped up on his elbow and looked at her, it was right about midnight and she refused to put down the book. He lifted his hand and slowly let it crawl under the cover and onto her stomach.

He smiled at her attempts to act unmoved by his touch, but he could easily tell that she enjoyed it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He apologized, but still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You are doing it again." She said really annoyed. "George." She took her eyes off the book and looked at him seriously. "Please stop. I need to get this right."

"Okay." He said and turned over, having his back toward her.

"Great." She said a little annoyed and closed the book. "I'm going down to get my notes." She said and got off the bed. "I didn't mean to sound so rejective." She said and left the room and went down into the kitchen where she could see her notes lying down on the kitchen bench.

She tried to read it over, but it was like reading jibberdish. The more she concentrated, the less she understood from it. She was so freakingly nervous about this, it felt like she had only one week to study before a test like the N.E.W.T's, even when she had the N.E.W.T's this much wasn't at stake, she had always been smart, but the biggest problem was that this was much more advanced that she had ever imagined.

She had always liked having taking on different challenges, like when she took on Arithmacy, which was like hell; she never really had a head for numbers. And still she had managed to get an O in that class on her O.W.L's; she didn't really know how that happened, and then she obviously dropped it for her N.E.W.T's.

"If you take the third and switch to the ninth you get the halfway of the disarming of the sixth left..." She read in her notes, but while her eyes drifted over the words, nothing was registered in her mind since her mind went onto another subject.

George. She should get up there and make it all up before it went all worse. People had told her, or Katie more likely, had told her that she became so god damn snappy when she was studying, was that really true? Or was Katie just lying? Kaite was not known for beeing the most honest person

Yawning and looking at the clock on the wall she left her things and walked back up to her bedroom.

"Are you still awake?" She asked George when she saw him in the bed. He was lying on his stomach, that's why she had to ask.

"Sure." His muffled response came.

She walked over the floor and crept under the cover and put her chin on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to get so short, I'm just tired of this damn thingy, and it's just getting harder and harder to understand for every time I read it through." She said to him, hoping that he could take it as an apology.

"Don't worry." He responded and turned toward her and put his arms around her, holding her back pressed toward his chest.

"I'm so tired." She yawned again and put out the lights with her wand.

They lay silent in the dark for sometime before George asked a question he had been having on his mind all day, well, at least since Fred brought it up. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sure I do." Alicia responded. "But in times like these you have to concentrate on now, and then take the future in second hand."

She could feel George smile. "Fred and I always reckoned that we'd both get married and have seven kids each."

Alicia gave out a laugh at hearing this. "If the two of you get married and have kids with a pair of identical twin girls, we'd have 14 kids looking extremely much like each other."

"That's the general idea. But we never really said we'd get married to twin girls." George said. "You got a secret identical twin somewhere in hiding for Fred?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that Cathy is my only sibling." She responded.

"Okay, then I can't get married to you." George said matter-of-factly.

"Who said that we ever were getting married?" She asked, just to see what he would answer.

"Oh." George said shockingly. "Well, I thought that... since... um... you know." He tried to find words, the right words. He had at a few times said stupid and hurtful things to her, and other people, because he didn't really know what to say, he had formed it as jokes, evil jokes. It became evil jokes when Fred wasn't there to fill his sentence absence. What would he do without Fred?

"Take it easy, I was just joking." Alicia said with an evil smirk on her face. "But if I would be that girl in that reality... two things are goners'."

"Okay, Let's hear it." He responded.

"No way in hell I'll ever let Fred get married to a girl that look like me."

"That is fairly expectable." He nodded in agreement.

"And also... no way in hell I'm going to press out seven kids."

"What do you mean about that?" This was a subject that was very touch to him.

"Hello, I'm not a baby machine." She exclaimed.

"Okay, six."

"Two."

"Five."

"Three."

"Four and that is my final offer."

"George, honey... in case you haven't noticed. It takes two to make a baby."

"Really? And here I was under the impression that Babies come with the stork." He joked, causing Alicia to laugh.

"Alicia." George said after she had calmed down from the laughing. "You wanna marry me when this is all over?"

Alicia, who was quite surprised by his proposal, turned around to face him. "Yes George, I do wanna marry you when this is all over." She smiled, thinking to herself that this was probably the worst proposal in history and got a kiss sweet from him.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She responded, feeling like the happiest person in the world. "You know... I'm not so tired anymore."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"You know George; I think that if we are going to have four kids one day, maybe we should practise on the actual baby making process." She said nodding in approval. "Without actually making a baby, 'cause now is not the right time to start."

"Alicia, I have been thinking the exact same thing." He responded.

* * *

Waking up and finding that somebody is standing over you in bed and watching you, okay maybe she was standing at the end of the bed, but for Alicia it still felt like she was standing there watching over her.

"Up." The older woman's voice came harshly. "Alli, its common sense to be up after ten o'clock at a Monday."

Alicia woke up by the sound of an unknown voice and looked up at the woman.

"Cathy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello? Kind of am the owner of the house, since I'm the oldest child." Cathy responded.

"How did you know I was here?" Alicia sat up; taking the t-shirt that was lying on the chair next to the bed table, not sure if it even belonged to her.

"Miniature, she told me that you were here." Cathy answered.

Alicia didn't answer her older sister; she took on the t-shirt and walked out of the room with her sister behind, having no intention to wake up George for nothing.

"I was working late last night." Alicia answered, making a white lie, she wasn't actually working working last night, she reminded herself while she got some very x-rated flashbacks in her head.

"Alli, you don't have a job, you haven't even finished you Auror training yet." Cathy said.

"Cathy, why are you here? Last time I checked, you didn't care what happened to this house." They walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, we are at war!" Alicia snapped back.

"Of course I have noticed, why do you think I'm here?" Cathy sat down at the chair.

"Oh geez." Alicia said annoyed and also sat down at a chair covering the things lying on the table. "Do you know that you are the most complicated being at this side of the world?" She asked.

"Oh, don't get so smart with me." Cathy snapped. "And don't you remember what dad said about boys in your bed?"

"I know... he said that he'll die in prison if he found a boy in my bed, but this is different." Alicia responded tierdly.

"How?" Cathy asked.

"Just go with it okay?" Alicia snapped.

"What have you done to yourself?" Cathy asked looking disapproving at Alicia.

"None of your bother." Alicia snapped. "If you don't mind, I have things to do, important things." She stood up to walk away with her notes and the book she had read yesterday.

"Like killing people?" Cathy asked defensive tone, stopping Alicia from walking away.

"They cannot be called people, they were Death Eaters!" Alicia almost shouted at Cathy. "I thought that you knew that we were at war, but apparently I have over-appreciated you."

"Fine, Death Eaters, but you have still killed somebody." Cathy butted in, not wanting to leave the subject alone.

"They tried to kill me, and they would kill even more people if I hadn't stopped them." Alicia started to get very mad. "What is your problem with me? Why can't you just trust me? I am doing what I have to do to survive in this war, if that means killing people, I would do it."

"You know what my problem is with you? You are the bad seed in this family, the black sheep, but still you always were the favourite one." Cathy said angry to her little sister. "You started to play Quidditch, which you know dad hates, and still you are the favourite one. You get friendly with the biggest pranksters at school; you are still the favourite one. You start to shag one of the pranksters while only being sixteen; you are _still_ the favourite one."

"I didn't know that you felt that way Cathy." Alicia said, the happy feeling from last night faded away with her sister's words.

"Well, you should know that." Cathy snapped back. "I was perfect, did what was expected from me, and became Prefect and Head Girl, top student of my year, but still you are in the centre, the one that Dad always talked about, told cute and funny stories about to his colleagues."

"Cathy, all that is your own fault." Alicia said. "Not mine, not mine at all. First off all, there aren't any cute or funny stories about you for dad to tell, you spent every minute since you learned to read with your nose in a book in a room. And second off all, dad did talk about you."

"When?" Cathy asked.

"Most of the time, he used to tell people how smart you were, and what a bright future in the academics you have, but you never bothered to listen." Alicia said. "The last time that you even spent time out of your room with me, just you know, being sisters, was when you were eight. I don't bite you know."

"I know that." Cathy snapped.

"How?" Alicia exclaimed. "How can you possibly know that? I needed you when we grew up."

"I can't be your mum." Cathy said.

"I never wanted you to be mum; I wanted you to be my older sister!" Alicia cried out. "But you never managed that. And do you want to know why you never were in the centre?"

"Oh please, enlighten me with your never ending wisdom." Cathy snapped with a full hint of sarcasm.

Alicia shook her head ignoring the sarcasm. "You were _too_ perfect. You never did anything wrong and that makes you an impeccable person without any flaws. Flaws make people special, not the flawlessness."

"Impeccable means that you don't have any flaws." Cathy snapped.

"Whatever, it's not like I care!" Alicia shouted. "Now, if you don't mind, more important things are happing here today."

"Like what?" Cathy asked.

"You lost the right to ask that the day that you turned you back toward the Order." Alicia said, remembering how her sister had refused to join the order. It had been similar with her like it had been with Percy and his parents. Maybe that was why Alicia was so forgiving toward him, because of that Cathy had been in the same way. It hadn't been entirely like Percy; Cathy had just simply denied becoming a member. Their dad had just simply said that Cathy was fragile and young, which even Alicia knew was a lie.

Cathy didn't respond. "Fine, be stubborn then."

A long and killing silence lay in the kitchen as the two sisters refused to talk.

"How's Eric?" Alicia asked.

"He's fine. How's... Your boyfriend?" Cathy asked.

"Oh Shit, you don't even know his name." Alicia shook her head in denial.

"What is his name?" Cathy asked. "It's not like anyone bothered to tell me."

"His name's George." Alicia answered with a really cold tone.

"And how long is it going to hold this time? Halloween?" Cathy asked.

Alicia didn't answer that question; she started at her sister and wondered how she could dare to ask that. "I love him." She finally said. "George and I are always going to hold."

"Alli, you and this George are two complete different people..." Cathy answered calmly.

"Don't." Alicia said and put up her hand. "I don't wanna hear another word of what you have to say... I don't know if I have the strength to keep myself from smacking you." She turned around and walked back up the stairs to her room.

When she entered her room she noticed that George was awake.

"Who were you shouting at?" He asked.

"My perfect and impeccable sister Cathleen Spinnet." Alicia said in a very defensive tone and walked into the closet.

"Your sister, huh?" George said.

"Yes George, my sister." Alicia snapped and threw out her pyjama shorts with force into the main of her room. ""My _Perfect_ sister Cathy." She continued and while saying the word perfect she threw out the t-shirt onto the room with the same force. "And guess what..." She came out from the closet dressed in a pair of jeans that had been cut into really short shorts, and a very colourful, and tight, pink tank top. "This is just the beginning of how it turns out when my sister and I have a get together." Alicia had chosen such a dramatic clothing because she knew that Caty didn't like this kind of clothing.

"Alicia, calm down." George said and walked up to her. "You are going over run." He said and hugged her, in hope that she would calm down.

"You don't understand how lucky that you are." She said and hugged him back. "You have siblings that you actually get along with, two parents who love you and care for you no matter what kind of pranks you will pull... You have Fred." On her voice it sounded like she was crying, but her eyes showed no tears. "I don't get how I do things wrong, I just wanna have a sister, but every time we talk, it's just turning out into a fight."

"You wanna have Fred; I can give you Fred as a late birthday present." George said, trying to make her laugh, which he, like always, succeeded with.

"My birthday was in July." She responded.

"I know, your birthday is July the second." George said.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. "My birthday isn't the second."

"I know, I was just joking. I know that it is the twentieth." He answered.

"If you wanna have seven kids, I can go with it." Alicia said. "Just promise me that they won't hate us or each other."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll do anything in my power to try to stop that." George promised.

Alicia looked over at her collection of photos on the wall, there was one there of two smiling girls. When Alicia was four had they taken a sister portrait, if you just looked at the portrait you saw two happy girls who seemed to love each other. But the reality was lying; Cathleen Spinnet and her three year younger sister Alicia didn't get along at all, and you could definitely see no love in their relationship.

* * *

Cathy had left a package on the kitchen table when she had left after her and Alicia's 'chat'. On it she had put up a note, 'I got this in the mail two days ago, I think this means more to you than me, since you have the other.' 

"Are you going to open it?" George asked.

"No." Alicia answered. "I don't want to."

In a way was she terrified about finding out what was in that package, it also was that she didn't want to know what was in it.

Like decided, one o'clock people started to show up. Not so many, just Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Bill.

"Any idea how I'm getting in?" She asked them while they sat in the sitting room.

"Yes, you are going in undercover as someone else." Bill answered.

"As who? I hope that it's not a male person, I got scared just by the idea that I was about to turn into Harry Potter." Alicia rambled; she was still stressed out since her meeting with her sister. Stress, nervousness and lack of sleep caused her to ramble, and also if she had been drinking too much coffee.

"No, she's a girl, Wendy Chase, she works with Percy."

"Oh, Ravenclaw, same year as my sister." Alicia went on. "Not that they were friends, no."

"Probably." Bill continued. "Percy thinks that it's good that we use her, since she's one of the more trusted people in that office."

"Why is she so trusty?" Fred, who sat at Alicia's left side, asked. Once again had Alicia been placed between Fred and George, pressed together, feeling small.

"She can't lie." Kingsley answered. "She's hardworking and can't really say against people."

"Great, how am I going to take out the security without using magic?" She continued to ask.

Nobody answered directly; Lupin pulled out a bottle, filled with some kind of liquid and gave it to her. "Chloroform." He simply said.

"Chloroform?" Alicia repeated. "How is it going to help me? I'm gonna smash the bottle over its head?" She joked and made a gesture.

"No, you put a small amount of the liquid on a cloth and place it over its mouth and nose." Lupin answered, not amused by Alicia's comment.

"Then you smash the bottle over its head." George said, sounding very serious, even though that he wasn't.

"This is not a laughing matter." Mr. Weasley said seriously.

"We know." George answered.

"What's that beeping noise." Bill asked, from out the kitchen could you hear a beeping noise, not that it was annoying or loud.

"That beeping noise means that Alicia got appropriate clothes to wear." Fred answered in Alicia's place.

"Laundry." Alicia answered and walked out of the room. "Don't say anything which might even be concidered of great importance while I'm gone." She said before leaving.

* * *

"Your sister dropped by?" Tonks, who insisted on helping Alicia, asked. 

"You heard?" Alicia looked up at her.

"Pretty much." Tonks answered and continued to fold clothes.

Alicia looked down at the basket with clothes. "Yes, she left a package before she left."

"What was in the package?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." Alicia answered.

"Is this yours?" Tonks asked and held a black t-shirt; it wasn't the typical Alicia wear.

"No, that belongs to Oliver." Alicia simply answered matter-of-factly. "Wood, you know."

"Why do you have clothes that belong to your old Quidditch Captain?" Tonks asked and raised her eye brows.

"I don't know." Alicia shrugged; the she looked up at Tonks. "We did not have a thing going in school; he was my captain and later on my friend."

"Wasn't Charlie your Captain first?" Tonks asked, not leaving the matter alone.

"Okay, maybe he was my friend at first later on my captain. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Not until you tell how you became a proud owner of this shirt."

"Okay, I was at the ministry one day, and I spilled coffee over my shirt..." Alicia started.

"Have you noticed that you are a coffee addict?" Tonks said. "Most English people are tee addicts, but you are a coffee addict."

"You want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Of course, I want to."

"Then you won't interrupt me anymore." Alicia said. "So, I spilled coffee over my shirt, and then I met Oliver. He was offering me clean shirt."

"His shirt." Tonks yet again interrupted.

"Yes, end of story." Alicia finished.

"Huh, that's a funny story. You changed shirt in front of him?" Tonks asked, still having that look.

"No, I did it in the bathroom." Alicia answered.

"So you can honestly say that you never had a crush on the big and sexy Quidditch player Oliver Wood?" Tonks asked.

"No, I had my own Quidditch player to drool over, can't you leave it alone?" Alicia said, knowing that if Tonks continued on the subject, she would blush and say the wrong things.

"I'm just trying to get out of all these folding, I don't like folding clothes." Tonks sighed.

"I can continue all the folding." Alicia said. "You can just sit there and continue all the none-talking about Oliver."

"Do you enjoy folding clothes?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I do, I find it... Soothing." Alicia said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna suck as a mum." Tonks said. "You on the other hand are a perfect one, you like folding clothes and take care of people, and all that mum stuff... I on the other hand, don't." She sighed.

"Tonks, you are going to be a lovely mum." Alicia assured her. "You'll grow into the roll, besides you're not alone. You have all these people to help you."

"But I don't have dad." Tonks answered.

"I'm sure that he's doing fine." Alicia assured that too, it had been about a week since Ted Tonks had left, since he was a muggle-born and refused to show up from the registration, he had left. Mostly to ensure the safety for his family.

"Have you noticed that it doesn't make sense calling you Tonks anymore?" Alicia changed the subject.

"I'll always be Tonks; I don't listen to Nymphadora anymore." Tonks said. And since I don't listen if somebody calls me Nymphadora, I have only Tonks."

"You have Dora. That sound pretty." Alicia smiled and put away the last folded clothing into the basket.

"Yes it does." Tonks nodded. "It's only dad and Remus who uses that to me. Mum uses Nymphadora, even though that she knows I don't listen to it."

"Do you know what George in under the impression of?" Alicia asked.

"What have he said now?" Tonks asked with curiosity.

"He thinks that babies come with the stork." Alicia joked. "Isn't that cute."

Tonks laughed at the joke. "C'mon, let's go upstairs to hear the rest of the boring details."

'Why couldn't my sister be like Tonks?' Alicia though to herself as she followed her up from the basement.

* * *

Thank to my **two **reviewers **Lady Clark of Books **and** THEWORLDOFHPEXISTSNOMATTERWHAT**

**Review!**


	15. Magic is Might, Part one

Untitled

Chapter Fifteen: Magic is Might, Part one!

"Am I addicted to coffee?" Alicia asked and took a sip on the coffee she have in her hand.

"Yes." George answered. "Why do you wonder?"

"It's just... Dora mentioned something to me a couple days ago." Alicia said, still feeling wired about calling Tonks that.

"I can't really see you as a coffee person." Charlie said from where he was catching up with them.

"Really, then I can't say that you know her." George said.

"Well, she has become very energetic since I knew her at school." Charlie continued.

"Very energetic." George answered his brother with a nod as they rounded the corner and got a clear view of the building.

"I'm here, you know." Alicia said annoying.

"Oh, I didn't see you, you're so short." George joked.

"George..." Alicia said in a sweet smile. "Stop making fun out of me because I'm short, I'm only short when I'mn around the Weasley's."

"You know what I'm going to get you for Christmas?" George answered her.

"With your fantasy, I don't think that even want to know." She responded.

"I'm going to get you a pair of high heels, what's your size?"

"Oh, George, you just noticed this morning that I have seventeen pair of heels, not that I can walk pretty well in them, though, beside... I think that you should concentrate on my hand first before you go all the way down to my feet." Alicia hinted, still wearing that sweet smile.

The three people entered the building.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie, who had been forgotten by both Alicia and George, asked. "What's so special about her hand?" Charlie, the thick and most oblivious person in the Weasley family, continued.

"Maybe one day you'll understand what I'm talking about." George answered and stopped as he heard a loud yelling from upstairs. "Who's yelling?" He asked. The two others also stopped.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Alicia brushed off. "Sounds like Mica though." She rolled her eyes.

And right they were, when they came up to the second floor, doors to two of the four flat were open, one of them was Mica's.

Oliver was standing by of his own door, which is in front of Mica's, and out from Mica's flat were things coming out, flying directly at Oliver.

"Hey, stop that..." Oliver was shouting at Mica.

"Why don't you tell your girlfriend that?" Micas angry voice came from the flat, as she continued to throw things at him.

The second door that was open was the door to Percy's flat; Percy himself stood in the opening and looked at Oliver with a very amused face.

"Oh, Hey Leesh." Percy said when he saw her. "Hey George, Charlie."

"What's going on?" Alicia asked him.

Percy smiled. "Mica made a surprise visit to Oliver when he was at training and apparently..." He let out a little laugh. "She met his Girlfriend; they have been going on like this ever since."

"Oh, so Oliver has been sleeping with Mica while he has an actual girlfriend?" Alicia put together. "Oh, Wood what have you done?" She shook her head.

The door to Mica's float slammed shut and Oliver's slightly angry face, turned toward the new comers. "Weasley!" He said happily.

"Define Weasley." Alicia told him, seeing that it was three of them there.

"Charlie." He said. "George... and Leesh." He dragged out thew E's in Leesh as long as possible.

"Hey Wood, how have you been?" Charlie asked, he had not seen Oliver Wood since he left school over seven years ago.

"I'm great... feeling wonderful." He said, totally forgetting that he just had been thrown out by Mica.

"Yes, anyone who's shagging two women at the same time has to be feeling good." George joked from where he stood behind Alicia.

"George, that not something to joke about, Wood hurt someone's feeling by doing that." Alicia said upset to him.

"That wasn't me, it was Fred." George answered and reviled Fred, who had shown up to the crowd.

"How is your sister?" Charlie asked Oliver.

"Not so great, she's starting her second year today." Oliver answered concerned. "I think it's a bad idea to even let her go to school at all, I want her to be safe."

"No, I mean your other sister, Stephanie." Charlie said.

"Oh." Oliver chuckled. "She's still mad at you for the fact that you dumped her for Dragons."

"Right." Charlie said.

George had found a pink bow on the floor among the things that Mica had thrown at Oliver, and got a very crazy idea.

He walked forward and took the bow, placed a temporary sticking charm on it.

"Fred, come here. I wanna show you something." He said and Fred emerged through the small crowd and walked up to his twin.

When Fred came into reach, George placed the pink bow on Fred's forehead and pushed him toward Alicia, smiling big. Five confused looks turned toward George, wondering what he was up to.

"You said that you wanted Fred." George explained.

* * *

The weather and the sun were shining the morning of September second. Well, at least the sun was shining at the day of September second, when Alicia woke up on September second was the first thought she had that it still was in the middle of the night. But with one look from Percy, who was already up, she knew that it was six thirty in the morning. 

"Hey you're up." He said when he saw her lying awoken on the couch.

She didn't answer at first; she looked around in the room she saw that both Charlie and George were still sleeping on the floor, she had been talked into sleeping on the couch since she was the one doing the handy work today. "Are you always up this early?" She asked him.

"No." He answered. "But since we have a lot to do before I, we, go to the ministry."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She muttered and woke George up by leaning forward and shaking him.

The day had come, the day that might be her last had arrived and she just didn't understand why she felt so calm, she really was a strange person.

Fred had been with them the most of the day before but had left at dinner time, it wasn't so particularly good if they dear attention to the fact that he had disappeared from Kings Cross, he had followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they were saying goodbye to Ginny, who was heading off to her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Oliver had made it clear from the beginning that he didn't at all believe the rubbish that the Daily Prophet was saying about Alicia, he had known her since she had started school and knew that she didn't have an... Okay, he did say that she tended to be a bit violent, but she wouldn't kill somebody if it wasn't the only way out.

He admitted also that he was a little afraid to piss her off, but there was nothing violent about her. He also said that he wanted to help, be a part of the solution. She was happy that he believed her, that he wanted to help her, okay them.

Oliver had two sisters, one was younger, named Christy, and she had started her second year at Hogwarts yesterday. He was very concerned about that she had to go there, but since Oliver's whole family was purebloods, she would be fine.

His other sister, Stephanie, the same age as Charlie and the two of them had been an item the two last year's they had been in school together. But they broke it off when he gotten a job offer in Rumania, according to Charlie had she gotten so mad at him for dumping her for Dragons, that she threw a lamp at him.

The plan for today was simple; they would go over to the place where Wendy Chase lived, Percy would knock the door and say that he wanted to talk to her about a thing somewhat work related, then he'd stun her and let Alicia, George and Charlie in there.

The reason that Charlie and George had followed them there was that they would stay in the apartment and make sure that everything went smoothly. Back to the plan, they would take some of Wendy's hair, mix it with some Polyjuice Potion and then have Alicia drinking it.

So far had everything went smoothly, Percy and Alicia headed off to the Ministry, they would walk, since it wasn't so far to go. The clock was proximally a few minutes to eight when the two of them arrived to the entrance to the Ministry.

"What are you doing here?" An unexpected and chocked voice said when it saw the two of them.

"I don't see how that is any of you business, Ms Hopkirk." Percy said in his usually friendly voice and Alicia had to resist the urge to kick him hard. "We are going to work, like normal people do."

"Isn't it just a wonderful day walk isn't it?" Alicia said trying to make up for Percy's slight rudeness; Mafalda Hopkirk was a very nice and friendly woman. "Percy and I think so anyway."

"Yes, isn't it?" Mafalda said cheery, and Alicia couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her. "I think I'm going to stay in the sun for a while, but you should go inside, don't want you to get into trouble for being late, now do we?" Her voice had sounded a little demanding.

"Sure." Alicia said, and moved toward the concealed entrance.

"Don't forget that you have to flush yourself in..." Percy said and gave her the token, which you needed to get into the toilet.

"I have to flush myself into the Ministry?" Alicia asked feeling a little grossed about the fact that she have to flush herself into the ministry.

"Yes, I don't know how exactly, they just told me that you had to _flush_ yourself in if you don't have the special permission to apparate or use the floo." Percy explained as they reached the underground toilets. "See you inside, and don't forget that we have to take the second lift five minutes past eight."

"I know, don't be so nervous, it'll be alright." Alicia said, still feeling extraordinarily calm. "If people notice that you are nervous, they will think that something is wrong."

"Okay." He said more likely to himself.

Alicia walked down the stairs and thought that the evil people at the ministry was crazy, as she walked down the somewhat deserted toilet. She accidentally stepped on a trash paper and slipped a little, but another person put an arm behind her back and stopped her from falling on her ass to the floor.

"I would be more careful about where I put my feet if I had heels that high." The person said.

"Katie!" Alicia exclaimed in surprise when she saw the face of her friend. She hadn't met Katie in such a long time.

"Um, do I know you?" Katie asked, and Alicia remembered that she actually wasn't herself.

"Oh, I, um, just um..." Alicia rambled on, now was she becoming nervous. "I was just surprised to see you here; you often use this entrance?"

"No, only used it one time earlier." Katie answered, still baffled about being recognized. "You too, I assume?"

"First time." Alicia answered; she didn't want to look in her eyes, because she was pretty certain that Katie would recognize her.

"Do you need help?" Katie asked.

"No." Alicia said quickly, all she wanted was to get inside the Ministry.

"Okay then." Katie answered and walked to an available toilet, put in her coin and closed the door. Two seconds later Alicia could hear a clumsy stumbling and a flush from inside.

Alicia also walked up to an available toilet, put in her coin and closed the door. "Okay, he said flush." She muttered to herself as she heard more people appear outside in the main part of the unsanitary toilets.

A little worried about time she wrinkled her nose in repulsion and stepped into the toilet and flushed. Two seconds later was she unsteady got appeared into one of all those fireplaces in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, she at first didn't recognize it; it was darker that usually and instead of the golden fountain was now a gigantic statue of black stone conquered the scene. It was rather frightening, this huge sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on richly carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers deposing out of fireplaces below them.

Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words: MAGIC IS MIGHT.

"Magic is might." Alicia whispered to herself when she saw the statue. But she snapped out of her state when Percy grabbed her elbow in a rather harsh way.

"We need to go, quickly." He almost whispered as they moved quickly through the atrium and toward the lifts. They got into the lift, which Arthur Weasley just happened to be in. Percy did his casual and cold none-greeting and the lift went off, when Percy and Alicia stepped off the lift at the first floor, "Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff.", Alicia had a bit more in her handbag than when she stepped onto it.

"You got everything?" Percy asked in a hushed whisper when the doors to the lift had closed.

"Pretty sure." Alicia answered.

"Good morning." A voice that sounded cheery, but made Alicia feel like vomit at the spot, said from behind them.

"Morning Ms Umbridge." Percy said and turned around toward the awful, awful woman.

"Morning." Alicia said turning around, trying real hard to look happy as she gave that awful, awful woman a smile.

"Wonderful day isn't it" Umbridge continued happily.

"Certainly." Alicia answered and couldn't remember anything nice about this awful, awful woman that once had been the teacher and put het into detention and had her write "I shall not provoke" with her special pen, which carved that into your skin.

"Miss Chase, Have you seen the minister around today, there have come up a slight problem." Umbridge asked Alicia.

"Unfortunately not, prof... Ms Umbridge." Alicia shook her head and cursed over herself for the fact that she almost called her Professor.

"Oh look, there he is..." Umbridge said and darted past them and walked toward the minister of magic Pius Thicknesse, who was standing and had a low voiced conversation with Yaxley.

"Ah, Ms Umbridge, how may I assist you?" The minister said to Umbridge.

Yaxley casted both Percy and Alicia suspicious looks as he darted past them to get away, and Alicia just couldn't help but look back at him with disgust, she still hadn't forgotten that he was the one that had ordered the murder at her just a two weeks ago.

"Morning Minister." Percy said.

"Morning Weasley." The minister answered. And Alicia noticed the un-respectfulness in his voice.

"Morning Minister." Alicia also said, it would seem rude if she didn't greet at the minister.

"Ms Chase." The minister said, his voice now totally changed. "I have work for you to do today, just check with my secretary about it. And it is of great importance that it's getting done _today_." He continued.

"I'm right on it minister." Alicia said, she and Percy moved down the hall as Umbridge started to talk with the minister about that problem.

Like Thicknesse had asked of Alicia did she walk up to the very young witch who sat at a desk at the side of the Minister of Magic's office, she simply just looked up at Alicia with bored eyes and pointed toward a pile off files lying on the side of the desk. Alicia gave the very young witch an un-returned smile, grabbed the files and walked back over to Percy who stood by a door marked with Wendy Chase's name.

"Do you have a private room?" She asked Percy and stepped into the room.

"No, Wendy has because she have a higher rank that I do." Percy answered.

"Lovely." Alicia answered and put down the files and her bag at the desk.

She took out the content of it onto the desk. Like it was agreed would Mr. Weasley put in a bottle of Chloroform, a cloth, a bottle of Polyjuice potion and the grappling hook, and he had given her all that.

"The door you have to use..." Percy started to explain to her what door she had to use.

* * *

Me note: I'm so sorry that this is short, but you'll just have to deal with it okay... Big thanks to my Reviewers: **THEWORLDOFHPEXISTSNOMATTERWHAT** (My new favourite anonyms reviewer, in the big picture you share that spot with bik) **Taliapony** and **Sophia.Weasey**. Big thanks. 

**Review!**


	16. Magic is Might, Part two

Untitled

Chapter Sixteen; Magic is Might, Part two.

Me Note; sorry for the late update, It feels like our teachers at school is intentionally putting all out our homework and tests this last week and the week, right before Christmas vacation, and I know that this chapter should be something special for being delayed for over three weeks, but I'm sorry it isn't, This chapter stinks according to me. Sorry.

* * *

A quarter past eight did Alicia leave the room, with a slight nervousness did she walk down the hall, now was the slightly hard part starting to come. Down the hall had Alicia gotten vision of the Minister, right before the two of them was about to cross paths, she put her hand in her handbag and pretended that she looked for something, and accidentally bumped her shoulder into him.

"Oh minister I'm so sorry, I should be more careful, next time." Alicia apologized.

"Yes you should." He said in a hostile tone and then continued to walk down the hall.

"And you should be more careful about your stuff." Alicia muttered to herself as she put the keys she had carefully taken out of his pocket in her bag.

She continued walking down the hall, until she stopped, looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and opened the door to the storage and walked inside it.

While inside the cubicle sized storage she took off her high heeled shoes, her jacket and the skirt she was wearing, which was leaving her with a fitting tee and a pair of shorts. She hid her clothes in the bag and climbed up a cabinet to get to the ventilation system.

Believe it or not, but the Ministry of Magic had a ventilation system, but it wasn't actually used anymore, it was old and had been used last somewhere around 1940. Then did they come up with a better system to ventilate the Ministry. All over the place had it been taken down, except from on the first floor for some stupid reason. And that was very lucky from Alicia, since it was going to take her where she needed.

She took off the ventilation shaft grate as silently as possible and placed it by her feet. She took a good look into the ventilation tunnel. "When we get the Ministry back, I swear that I will make a request that somebody clean this up." She muttered to herself. The ventilation tunnel was filled with dust and dirt. She now wished that she had her wand so that she could make it cleaner, but she had left it with George, since she wasn't able to use it.

Taking a deep and silently reminding herself that she's doing this for the greater good she pushed in her bag and then she climbed into the ventilation tunnel. She felt grossed as she had to crawl her way through the ventilation tunnel. She got a strange déjà vu feeling while she was crawling down her way, one of her muggle friends, who also had worked with her, had a movie night about six months ago, and insisted (Forced) Alicia to come, said that it would be a real delight.

Anyway, she, Sasha, had sowed this movie about a professional burglar who had used a ventilation system to get into the bank he was robbing, a very exciting movie. It had made Alicia wonder why the wizarding society never had anything that resembled movies. Unfortunately she couldn't remember the name of the first movie, but the second movie she didn't think she would ever forget. They had watched a movie called Halloween, the sixth movie in a series had Sasha told her.

It was a horror movie, and Alicia got so... scared, horrified by the movie, she was so completely surprised how a simple picture could make her feel. It was so unbelievable, that Muggles could surprise her. Over and over again since she had started to work around muggles, had she gotten more and more surprised about how much the wizarding society had underestimated muggles, they were quite nifty, the only thing was that wizards and witches was smarter in a different way.

After probably ten minutes of crawling in the dirt and dust of the unclean ventilation tunnel, Alicia had reached her destination. The plan was so that she would come out from the ceiling in the hallway that was right before the room with the MMP in it.

She tried to take off the shaft grate as silently as possibly; it was facing down and a lot harder to take off than the other one. But she still managed to take it off and place it in front of the hole and just to be safe she pushed it further down the tunnel. When she looked down the hole she could only see the carpet, and suddenly a strange feeling came into her, how the hell was she going to get down without causing any suspicion? She knew for sure that there was only one security guard in the room, but if she made too much noise, would he be able to set off some kind of alarm before she dealt with him?

She looked at her watch, 08;23, she had to 08;45 before she had to take the rest of the Polyjuice potion she had with her, Percy had an extra in backup in case that something happened. She couldn't stay up there for any longer time, she grabbed the edge of the hole, and just got a crazy thought that she could "dive" down the hole, head first. She shook off the crazy feeling, and got a better idea.

She pushed the shaft grate slowly further down the tunnel, then she crawled forward over the hole, and right when her pelvis was over the hole she let her legs and feet fell out of the hole and then she pushed herself down the whole so that she would land on her feet, the only problem was that she didn't land on her feet, instead her knees bended and she fell hard onto her side, still with her bag in her hand.

The security guard, who conveniently was just a couple of feet in front of where she had landed, and with a couple of swift moves and kicks she had practised on Fred (hence the comment on being her punch-bag), the security guard was down on the floor, she reached for her bag and opened it. She used the chloroform on the cloth and felt a little foolish when she placed it over the security guards nose and mouth and like predicted he soon became unconscious.

Feeling a slight accomplishment, she put back the cloth and the chloroform in the bag, but this time she felt something wet and slight disgusting further down in the bag, she looked into it and saw that on the bottle with the Polyjuice potion had the cork fallen off, nothing left in the bottle. The accomplishment turned into panic, if she didn't fix this and had come up to Percy before 08;45, she was toast. In the form of Wendy, she could easily move around the ministry, but in the form and looks of herself... well, you can probably guess yourself.

She looked at her watch; it was 08;26, nineteen minutes left before she was in serious trouble. She calmed down a bit and took out the keys from the bag. Kingsley had told her that to the doors that there a need for heavier security had there been installed muggle locks, but with magical improvement, you could only use the key to get through them. That was quite nifty too.

When she came into the room, she saw that it was exactly like Kingsley had described it, the MMP was in the middle of the room with a magical laser field formed as a cubicle, but the top removed, around it. Now did the real hard part come, the disarming of the MMP.

The ceiling was about nine feet up, and in some miraculous way did she manage to get up on the ceiling and over the MMP with just the use of the grapple and a suction plug, and when she had made sure that the grapple was fixed to the ceiling she lowered herself down the rope to the MMP.

08;30, she had still not fixed the, she looked at her watch and took it easily, she had plenty of time left.

08;38, she felt as if she was halfway through, but she had mixed up the second amalgamation, if she was supposed to put the third to the fifth and fourth or was it the other way around?

08;40, after some thinking she realized that it had to be what she had to think of first, she tried it and held her breath for about half a minute, but when the little lamp at the front of the MMP didn't turn red, but green, she felt relieved, a few things left and she was done.

08;43, now was she done, the light on the MMP was put out and a tube surfaced. The covering iris widened to reveal the crystal inside. She smiled to herself and took out the crystal and look at her watch.

08;44, she realize that she have less than a minute to get down to solid ground. She slide up the rope to the grappler and to save time she swing on the rope a little and then jump all the way over the magical laser field, and then land onto the floor.

When she reaches the floor she can feel the transformation start inside her, Wendy are a few inches longer than Alicia, her hair are longer and the two of them have complete different facial and body structures. People may say that the transformation doesn't hurt that much, and Alicia can agree with them that it doesn't hurt, but it feels, it feels in a very unpleasant way. She collapsed to the floor as the transformation happened.

She sat up again when she felt that the transformation had stopped. She had to think, she knew she was in deep shit trouble. How was she going to make it all the way to Percy without being seen? Maybe the fact that she had coloured her hair and the fact that nobody would ever believe that she would break into the ministry, okay she had to admit that her breaking into the Ministry was more believable than Harry Potter and his faithful followers braking into the Ministry, which would just be laughable.

She walked over to the door, took up her bag and walked out of the room, once outside the room she took out the grappler and then stood under the hole and fired it up so that it took hold of the ceiling inside the hole, then sliding up the rope and, with loads of trouble, crawling into the ventilation tunnel.

While pushing the bag in front of her, she crawled the tunnel and turned left at the T-junction, just like it stood on the writing on her arm. It had been George's idea that they put some writing on her arms, in case that she forgot something.

But as she came to the end of the tunnel as realized that she had actually taken the wrong turn, since at the end of this tunnel was it going down, straight down for Merlin knew how long. She got a bit closer and looked down it, geezh, she would not like to fall down there, she couldn't even see how long it went since it was pitch dark. She moved to turn around in the tunnel, but she accidentally slipped on some dust and fell (since for some stupid reason was leaning downwards), feet first, down the down going tunnel. But she got a hold of the edge of the ventilation tunnel.

At this point was she starting to panic, and her palms started to sweat. She tried to get up the edge, but she couldn't. The panic in her body rose and her palms was just getting sweatier and sweatier. She could not get up. She felt worried, started to wonder how far down the tunnel was going, she took a deep breath and changed her thoughts to ways she could success fully get out of this situation alive.

Maybe it wasn't so far down, she should just let go and fall down the tunnel, trusting her luck.

No! She never had so much luck in her pervious life, sure she had been luck at several different times, but she shouldn't rely on this.

Maybe she still should let go of the edge.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembers that she have the grappler with her. She may have lost her bag down the tunnel, but she had put the grappler into her pocket, just out of laziness.

Blessing and thanking her laziness, she took out the grappler and fixed it to the wall she was facing while she was slipping more and more since she had only one hand left to hold herself up with.

She didn't have time to check if the grappler was going to stick to the wall, she instead lowered herself down the tunnel. When her feet finally felt ground, after a pretty long time of sliding down, everything was pitch black and she could feel her bag, which she had dropped when she realized that there was a whole. Before she completely let go of the grappler, she felt around if there was somewhere she could go from there. On the wall right in front of her could she feel a hole.

But the whole wasn't the trouble, when she let go of the grappler, and stood on the ground. The ground fell, it appeared that the ground under Alicia's feet wasn't the ventilation, it was a shaft great. So she fell right through the shaft grate and down onto the floor. Onto the hard and slightly dirty floor.

"Ouch." She said when she had landed on the floor. She seemed to have landed in some kind storage, not different from the one a few levels up. She wondered on which level she was on.

She stood up and rubbed the place where it hurt the most from the hard landing. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. There wasn't any noise on the other side of the door so Alicia reckoned that it probably was safe to go outside. Out of the bag did she pull out the skirt and the jacket she had worn earlier, she didn't bother with the shoes, in case she had to run away, she run in high heels wasn't so particular comfortable.

She opened the door and looked out in the hallway, there didn't seem to be anyone there, she walked out of it and started to walk to her left direction. Something that bothered her was that she didn't know on what level she was at.

She remembered that her dad had once told her about the emergency exit in this underground building. On the first and bottom floor was there a door which lead to a stair case which lead up to the muggle apartment building in London. The locks on them were none magical, but the doors could only be opened from inside the ministry, not from the outside.

She was a little mad over herself for being in this position, why couldn't she have backed away from the hole far enough to be sure that she could make a sure turn around. Why didn't she?

She looked at her watch, it was ten to nine. No time to worry, at least did she have to be out of the ministry at lunch time. At that time would people be all over the place to get to lunch.

Moving forward and still having no clue on which level she was at, she sighed to herself and rounded a corner. Yet again not thinking she might bump into somebody, she **did** bump into somebody. She gasped for breath and cursed mentally at herself for not thinking again. Of all people she could have run into while she was at the ministry, she had to run into the wannabe Death Eater Albert Runcorn, the one who had given in names of more Muggle-born people than anyone else.

She made quick move forward and made a kick toward his chest so that he stumbled backwards. Then she swiftly moved to his back and placed her arm around his throat.

"Wait!" He said in a voice that baffled Alicia little, he almost sounded scared.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Don't kill me; it's me, Harry Potter." He said.

"What?" Alicia asked. But suddenly it came to her, it could be possible thinking about that he hadn't drawn his wand when he saw her, the expression on his face was more of a surprised/relieved 'what are you doing here', than a surprised/angry 'what are you doing here'. But she still didn't let go of the grip she had at him. "When was the last time that you spoke to Remus Lupin?" She asked him.

"Three days after the Wedding, he came to us." The alleged Harry Potter answered.

"Okay." Alicia wasn't one hundred percent sure it really was Harry. "Follow up. How and why did you catch the snitch at our first game like you did?"

"I caught it with my mouth because, I stumbled off my broom." He answered. "Oliver Wood called it 'the Potter catch', and made me promise never to do that again."

She released him out of the grip she had. He stumbled a few feet forward catching his breath and turned around toward her.

"What are you doing here, do you know what happens if you get caught?" Alicia asked him worried. "Afterthought, don't tell me. How have you been?"

"We have been good. How is everybody else, any deaths?" He answered.

"No deaths, as far as I know. Everybody is okay... mostly worried about you, Ron and Hermione." Alicia answered.

"Tell them that we are alright and have stuff in motion." Harry answered.

"That's good. We'd better get going." Alicia said.

"Right." Harry nodded and they started to move in separate direction.

"Wait a minute." Alicia said and turned around toward him. "What level is this?" She had forgotten that she could ask him that.

"Bottom level." Harry answered.

"Can you do something for me?" She continued.

"Sure." Harry answered. "But it depends on what it is; I don't have so much time left you know."

"I understand, But if you happen to see Mr. Weasley or Percy, just if you see any of them, can you tell them that Mission Impossible Failed, get to the Leaky Caldron?" Alicia told him. She had, just on joke, been calling this mission; Mission Impossible, so if Mr. Weasley or Percy heard this, they'd probably understand what it meant.

"I will, if I see any one of them." Harry said, he looked a little confused over the message, but Alicia didn't need him to understand, just to be able to deliver the message.

"Thanks, Good Luck." Alicia said.

"You too." Harry responded and once again did they depart ways.

So, she was at the bottom floor, in a way was that a little bit of a relief. She needed to get to the emergency exit and then get to the Leaky Cauldron, there did they have a room where someone was supposed to wait, and she would only go there if something had gone wrong, which it had in this case.

Still bare foot she walked down the hall, she knew that the exit was on the other side of the hall from the elevator. So she had to see if the elevator was in the direction she was going toward.

She found out that the elevator was at the direction she was heading toward, but since her luck was completely gone today, and she didn't exactly know how far it was toward the elevator and the evil Death Eaters which was waiting for the elevator wasn't exactly chatty. They seemed to have heard her walking down the hall and when she rounded the corner they saw her before she had time to turn away.

"Hey, look, it's her." One of the two Death Eaters exclaimed to the other and pointed toward her.

"Oh bother." Alicia cursed softly to herself and as quickly as possible started to run down the hall into the other direction.

* * *

**Me Note;** Sorry for the Stinky chapter, but now have I done this at least. And I'm also very sorry for the fact that It have taken me over three weeks to post this. But I haven't been able to write anything, it's like my brain have just shut down. I have been staring at this document for like ever and haven't been able to come up with anything, sorry about that. 

Anyways, thanks to my Reviewers, hope that you'll continued review after this chapter, though. If you feel up to it, Read and Review my other stories; "The Power Within" and "Life Goes On". If you haven't already.


	17. Must Get Out

Untitled

**Chapter Seventeen; Must Get Out**

"Oh bother." Alicia cursed softly to herself and as quickly as possible started to run down the hall into the other direction.

It was lucky for her that she was a quick sprinter; the two behind her was also pretty quick. But she was faster, she ran down the hall turned to left the first two times until she ran toward the hall where the storage room she had come into from were. Another two turns more and a few steps down the door came into her vision.

While she were running toward the door she came to think of her luck, it would just be her luck if the door was actually locked or if it was the wrong door.

The two behind her was still chasing her. She reached the door and thankfully it wasn't locked and it was the right door. She opened it and with a quick glance behind her she went in through it.

She still stood at the door when she got a good look inside; the staircases attached to the walls went upstairs for Merlin knew how long. Alicia looked around in the room for something to barricade the door with, trying to win time for her to get up the stairs.

Seeing a pack of chairs at the left of the door, she grabbed one of them and placed it under the handle. Hoping that it would take long time for them to realize that she had done something so simple.

A few bangs came onto the door and the a light came from the outside, which usually meant that they'd thought that she had cast some kind of spell at the door to keep it locked. But Alicia just smiled to herself and started to run up the stairs.

But the luck soon turned as she had gotten up about one third of the way and they had broken in through the door. She was starting to feel a little short of breath, but she still kept on running up, now running faster, as fast as her lags allowed her to go. The next time she came up to a door was when she had come up to the top. But the only problem was that there were two doors there. Only one of them was marked, it had the words "Exit" on it. So she went with that one.

When she had come in through the door it looked like she had come into a basement, not so different of the one in the building where she had lived in before. She went up the stairs and out through the door there. There seemed to be a main entrance, but when Alicia tried to open that door was it locked. And there seemed to be no switch or anything that unlocked the doors.

She felt like collapsing, running up those stairs was pretty much too much for her. But she had to continue, she could hear how they had continued to follow her even into this place. She could hear the door slam shut down stairs, so she continued to move upstairs.

She tried every door she saw on the way she was going, but none of them was open. She continued up to the second floor, now starting to panic a little.

"Where are you?" The voice of one of the Death Eater behind her said who still was on the first floor.

She started to move faster, she knew she was too exhausted to take them on now, but she maybe would be forced to do that if she didn't find a way outside.

On the second floor wasn't there an open door and neither on the thirds or the fourth floor. She came up to the fifth floor which to her big horror was the top floor. She ran over to the first door, hoping that it was open, but she did that in vain. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

It sounded like it was only one pair of footsteps coming up, she guessed that they had split ways earlier; she ran to the end of the floor, looking frantically for something, anything at all. The biggest problem was that she didn't have a wand and the other guy did, last time she didn't have one did she have the element of surprise on her side, this time she didn't.

"Oh Look, there you are, all cornered." The Death Eater said in a pitiful voice when he came up and saw her. The voice was creepy, Alicia actually got even more scared just thinking about that voice.

She pushed herself up to the wall; she didn't know what to do. The Death Eater smiled at the sight of her fright, he lifted his wand and shot a curse at her, she rolled at the wall and the curse missed her. He shot another curse at her and she quickly dodged it by following the wall, letting the curse hit the wall.

She tried to think of what to do, but since she had been on the move for so long and she was very short of breath, it didn't go so well. If she only could get closer to him, but since he was the one with a wand, it was harder for her. All she could do for now was to avoid getting hit by the curses.

Luck didn't seem to have followed her so very much this last day, except for some few times. Like this time. When Alicia turned around to get back, she saw that one of the curses must have hit the lock of one of the doors when it missed her.

The door was just a little open and the Death Eater didn't seem to notice that, but it was enough for Alicia to notice, she got over to the door and opened it so that she could get inside, she also noticed that the lock was completely destroyed by the curse, and she couldn't use it. She must have taken too long for her to open the door and get inside since he had shot another curse which missed her elbow with just half an inch, it ripped up a small part of her jacket, but missed the skin.

The flat wasn't habituated, nobody seemed lived there, but it was all full of furniture, and since the door opened inwards she took the small and heavy dresser that stood out in the hall next to the door and used that to block the door, buying herself some time.

But all of sudden she realized that she actually couldn't get out of the flat. She looked around in the place. While she heard how he tried to get inside the flat, she looked around for something, maybe a weapon of some sort.

But suddenly she saw something, something that put a very risky and crazy idea in her head.

The flat had a balcony, and so did the flat on the other side, since it also was on the top floor, on the other balcony was one of the windows open enough for her to get through. Maybe, just maybe she could make the jump?

She opened the balcony door and looked how far it was between the two balconies. She reckoned that she could make the jump alright if she had a good start run. She went inside again and took one of the chairs there and placed it now so far from the railing on the balcony, the both balconies was made out of stone so she should be able to jump without it breaking on her.

The banging on the door became more louder and when she looked back she saw that he had managed to get it open a bit, she couldn't blame him for the fact that it took a long time, it was pretty heavy.

She looked forward again and took a deep breath, her heart started to pump a little faster, it was a long way down to the street.

"I'm bloody crazy for doing this." She muttered to herself before she took on a sprint, she placed her left foot on the chair and her right one on the railing and then jumped. Jumped through the air and success fully landed on the other balcony on her both feet, but her balance broke and she stumbled forward and smashed through the whole glass door.

She didn't hurt herself really seriously, but she had cut herself at several different places. The most serious one was on her left tight; otherwise she just had some small cuts. She stood up and looked around in the flat, it was people empty, but it was somebody who lived there. She didn't waste any time looking back, she instead moved forward, in the hallway she grabbed a pair of shoes and a baseball cap and a long black autumn coat, and got out of the flat.

The street below was full of people; she quickly got out of the building and mixed herself with the crowd. She didn't actually know exactly where she was. She knew that she had to get to The Leaky Caldron. She looked around and saw a sign that read; 'Chairing Cross Road', and so she knew where to go.

Since lately the Leaky Caldron had been a pretty dangerous place to go to, especially for someone like Alicia. But the manager Tom had made it sure so that his position in all of this was neutral, and they also knew for sure that he wouldn't get into trouble. If he saw her she knew that he wouldn't do anything about it.

The room where she was supposed to go to was on the most upper floor and at the end of the hall. She felt so tired when she walked up the stairs; Leaky Caldron was a little crowded, but not more or less so that she could pass them almost unnoticed. Her legs were tired and on the verge to collapse when she finally reached the top floor.

She was tired and exhausted and she was hurt, she felt a small pain from all those cuts she had gotten from falling through that window. She was crazy thinking that she could make that jump. But she did make that jump, she dreaded a little about what that might have happened if she hadn't made that jump.

When she came up to the top floor she rested a little and leaned back toward the wall. This day had been so long. She felt like she could sleep for a lifetime if she got the chance. She yawned and continued.

She actually had no idea who it was she was supposed to meet in that room. She knocked on the door a few times before she opened the door and saw Remus Lupin wait there inside.

At the sight of her he stood up, the after a while of staring he pointed his wand toward her. "When did you find out that I was a werewolf?" He asked.

"Summer before you started teaching at Hogwarts. Dad didn't think it was fair to lie to me." She answered. Her dad had been the one set to pick Lupin up and drive him to the Hogwarts Express on September first, since he was the only one heading that way anyway.

"What happened?" he asked and lowered his wand.

"I broke the bottle with Polyjuice potion, ran into Harry, got discovered and ran away from them." She said adding it all up.

"But did you..?" He asked.

"Yes." Alicia said and took out the control crystal and showed it to him.

He took it from her, gave it a quite good look before he put it down on the table. "This is probably one of the last of its kind." He said. "It's actually hard to believe that such a small thing can do so much damage."

"I think that we should destroy it." Alicia said.

He kept his eyes locked to it before breaking free and looking up at Alicia. "Are you alright, did you get hurt?"

"Just some cuts, nothing to worry about." She answered and sat down on the bed. "Merlin, I'm tired." She said and let herself fall back onto the mattress.

"Did you say that you ran into Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why he was there, but he was there undercover." Alicia told him.

"Undercover as whom?"

"Runcorn, which is a pretty good cover. And I would guess that one of them, Hermione probably, is undercover as Mafalda Hopkirk, she was acting a little strange this morning." She continued and closed her eyes.

"What were they doing there?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know, we said that it was best if we didn't share that information with each other." She continued. "He's alright, all three of them. He said that they have stuff in motion and not to worry for them."

"I'll go tell the others that you are here." Lupin said. "You get some sleep."

"Great." Alicia muttered and heard him leave the room.

It felt so good to be lying down again. Her legs were going all numb and if she tried to stand up now she probably would fall down. This day's events slowly fell out of her mid and a tired and exhausted Alicia Spinnet slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Me Note; this was supposed to be up last year but, I'm sorry, I had some trouble writing. I think that the reason that I have had trouble with these last chapters is because "action-writing" isn't really my thing. I'm more of a "relation and talking" writing person.

This chapter is named after one of my favourite Maroon 5 Songs; "Must get out" from the album "Songs about Jane"

Thanks to my Lovely and Devoted reviewers; **THEWORLDOFHPEXISTSNOMATTERWHAT**, **RemusheartsTonks** (I like that name, I have always thought that they are perfect for each other) and**Silver Chaos-Light**

Happy New Year!!

Review!


	18. Pink Means It's A Boy

Untitled

Chapter Eighteen; Pink means it's a boy.

"Hello and welcome to the sixth show of 'Potterwatch', this is River speaking and you are listening to Potterwatch." Lee Jordan said as he spoke into the microphone. He was such a natural at speaking in front of people, ever since they started at Hogwarts.

"Before we start with the updates Voldemort's mysterious whereabouts, we'd like to warn the people about the increasing Dementor activity up in north England, so if you are up there, stay inside after dark. But the increase Dementor activity in North England doesn't mean that they all are there." Lee Jordan continued. "So try to stay inside as much as possible after dark. But now, over to you Royal, what is the news's about the whom we like to call, 'Death Eater in Chief'?"

"Thank you River." Kingsley said. There actually was a funny story behind how Kingsley got that code name, Lee had suggested Royal, and Alicia had looked it up for special meaning and couldn't find anything, except for that a synonym for Royal was "King". Which they thought was pretty funny, well, maybe not Kingsley, but Lupin had a good laugh about it.

"The news on the Death Eater in Chief's whereabouts differs from which person you ask." Kingsley continued. "People have been saying that they have seen him up in Scotland and others have been saying that he's still in London and others say different, but we can all say for sure that our Death Eater in Chief is not making any public appearances lately, which seems to scare people." He said and made a short pause.

"Which seems work; people seem to freak out that he might be closer that you think." Lee said in Kingsley's pause.

"Exactly, I think that is the reason to why he's so hidden." Kingsley said. "Not showing himself make people wonder where he is and then maybe get the idea that he is closer to then that you think. But I must say to people to not freak out, but that is all I can say. Hopefully I can give out more information next time."

"Hopefully." Lee continued. "Thank you for the update Royal. And now over to Romulus, who should give us an update on the Harry Potter situation.

"Thank you River." Remus Lupin said and leaned forward to the microphone to speak. It was actually Lupin who had the most interesting code name. Remus and Romulus was the two twin boys who founded Rome according to the mythology, brought up by a Female wolf, but the funny thing was that Remus later was slain by Romulus.

"I have heard that there are some concern about the fact that Harry Potter has gone underground and isn't visible to the public eye." Remus said. "But I have to add that there is no need to worry about what is happening to Harry Potter, even if he isn't visible and out in the public doesn't mean that he's not working, it is possible to work under the radar."

"Excellent said Romulus." Lee said. "Now if you don't have anything to add..."

"Unfortunately I don't." Remus answered.

"Well then, let's move over to Liberty on an update on the rest of the Death Eaters, say, how is the situation, what is the rest of the faithful Death Eaters up to at the moment?" Lee asked.

"Well." Alicia said. "We can for sure say that they are getting restless and dangerous. We believe that they are behind the murder up in Norwich, and by that it seems like they, at least few of them have switched from just killing with the killing curse to using sharp objects such as knifes, which seem to be to the reason to make the muggle population panic, but so far haven't..." She stopped abruptly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lee asked with a slight concern.

"That noise?" Alicia said again.

You heard how a chair pulled back and somebody stood up. But suddenly a loud crash was heard and Lee was suddenly screaming. "Everybody get out!"

Lots of feet and running was heard and a rattle from the falling microphone.

"Kennedy c'mon, hurry!" Lee's yelling from some distant away. But all that could be heard was more crashes from unknown sources and then Kennedy's scream.

George walked over to the radio and turned it off. "Why are you still listening to that?"

"I don't know." Alicia answered from where she sat in the sofa, clutching a pillow to her chest. "To figure out what went wrong, why she..."

"You don't have to say anything." George said and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his own. "It's bad enough that Lee is feeling guilty about her."

"I have never seen anyone die in front of me, someone I knew, I mean." She answered. "Suddenly, this war is so real. Like it's really happening, people are dying. Good people, innocent people."

"I know, let's just hope that Harry Potter will come through soon and this war is over." George said to her.

She didn't say anything.

"I just talked to Lee." George continued in her silence. "He has just told Kennedy's parents about... her, I'm a little bit worried about him, he's so down."

"Well, what do you expect him to be? All happy face?" She snapped at him. "His friend died."

"Sorry, it's just..." He apologized.

"I should be the sorry one; I didn't mean to snap at you." She continued.

"Don't worry." George answered, he took a great look at her hand and examined it, specially the jewellery that decorated one if the fingers on the left hand. "It's been one and a half month since mum found out and I think that she's still in shock."

Alicia looked up and wondered what he was talking about, but then she saw what he was looking at and smiled.

About one and a half month ago, in the middle of September, Mrs. Weasley had told them she wanted to talk to them and then angry asked them if they had eloped and gotten married. Alicia and George, both shocked by the accusation asked her firmly where she had gotten that idea from.

Charlie, he mentioned to Mrs. Weasley that Alicia and George had talked about jewellery once, oblivious to his own words he was. She had gotten curious and later approached Fred and asked him nicely if Alicia and George had talked anything about marriage. _"__Well__, they__ sure__ have talked about it, but mum__.. it's too late to..."_ was Fred's respond and frankly, that was all that Mrs. Weasley had heard. She didn't hear that Fred was trying to say that it was too late for her to try to talk them out of it, that they had really settled on getting married when the war was over, so now maybe you can understand how she got it wrong. But after she got all the facts she was actually feeling a little ashamed.

"It used to belong to my grandmother." Alicia told him. "And my great grandmother, and my mum. It's been in my dad's family for generations."

"It's really beautiful." He said and placed the hand back on the pillow. "Why doesn't your sister have it?"

"I don't know actually, maybe she didn't want it." She answered.

"I'm happy that I got to give it to you." He answered.

"I don't think I would ever have remembered that I had it if dad's one hadn't been in that package." She said. It had been in that package that Cathy had left behind when she was here the last time. it also had contained his wand, it was a way to show defeat, you send back the wand to the family members, in this case, Cathy.

"We should get going; I'm to escort you to Mrs. Tonks house." He said the last part proudly, like it was a royal honour to do that.

"I know that." Alicia answered smiling back. "And I'm honoured to be escorted by you." She added in the same tone.

"Mum's there too, she have taken with her practically every baby picture we have." He added. "I'm starting to get worried that you'll be scarred by looking at some of the pictures." He added worriedly. "Ron didn't like to wear clothes when he was a baby."

"Aw, that will be so cute to see." She responded with a laugh.

* * *

Tonks, now five months pregnant and constantly told by her mum to sit still, but no she wouldn't sit still, she was constantly on the move. 

"Sweetheart, sit still, I can fix the tea." Andromeda told her only daughter, who had asked if anyone wanted tea and quickly gotten up on her feet to fix the tea.

"No, mum, I can fix it, don't worry." Tonks said and leaved for the kitchen. While she was inside the kitchen she flickered with her wand a few times and took out four cups out of the cupboard and a tray to put them on, on the tray she put the now hot water and some milk and sugar and the cups on it. And then with a final flick with her wand she made the tray float gracefully into the sitting room, as she herself carried the biscuit plate.

But when she came out of the kitchen and into the sitting room again, everything was not what she had imagined. The tray was lying crashed on the floor next to the sofa where Alicia sat, but the milk jug had gotten completely wrong and poured all of its contents in Alicia's knee.

"I'm sorry." Tonks apologized, walked over to Alicia, but when she was about to lift her wand to dry her up, Alicia had gotten enough.

"Don't!" Alicia said and held up her hand to stop her. "I..." She continued angry and snatched the wand from Tonks. "Have gotten enough of your magic." She put it down on the table and used her own to dry herself up.

"I should have warned you that her magic lately have gotten a little... haywire." Andromeda said and fixed up the mess.

"Sorry Alicia." Tonks apologized again and sat down.

"If you don't mind Alicia, could you go up to the attic and get the box I have prepared with Tonks old baby clothes?" Andromeda asked Alicia as she was about to go into the kitchen.

"Alright, I can do that." Alicia answered.

"By the end of hall it there a roof hatch, just pull rope and a ladder will come down." Andromeda said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay." Alicia responded and left for the attic. Like Andromeda had said was there a roof hatch and a rope she pulled, she climbed up the latter and turned on the light at her wand.

Up in the attic were there several boxes. Alicia crawled through the attic hatch and toward the closest box. When she opened it she saw that it was the one filled with Tonks old baby clothes. She smiled and picked up the one on top. It was a pair of baby strap pants. But something hit her when she was holding up the small clothing.

She was nineteen years old, Mrs. Weasley already had Bill when she was in Alicia's age, she also knew of other people, who both had gotten married and had kids almost directly after Hogwarts. She so easily could get pregnant. She and George weren't exactly non-active when it came to that subject. She couldn't get pregnant now, not at this time of war.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting up there with the baby strap pants in her lap. She just looked forward staring into the wall, lost in her own thoughts.

"Alicia, dear?" Andromeda's voice came from the down floor.

Alicia snapped out of her trance. "Yeah." She responded.

"Are you alright, did you find the box?"

"Yes I did." Alicia answered and put back the clothing and carried down the box.

* * *

"Once again... I'm sorry about the milk accident." Tonks apologized. 

Alicia looked at her. "Apology accepted." She said, she leaned forward and took the photo album Mrs. Weasley had brought.

The both elder ladies had moved into the kitchen to start on dinner, leaving both Tonks and Alicia alone in the sitting room.

The photo album had the year 1978-1980 on the front.

"This is probably from before Ginny was born and around the time that Ron came." Tonks said and leaned closer to Alicia so that she also could have a look.

"Fred and George are born 1978, just like me." Alicia stated. "So I'd reckon that they are just two toddlers."

In the beginning of the photo album were there almost only pictures of the little Fred and George. Them on a blanket playing with their toys, them in the bath, them sitting by the table laughing with faces all smudged with baby food. Each and every one of the photo coming with a cute remark and an 'aw', from both Tonks and Alicia.

Then came more photos of Fred and George, but this time with Bill, Charlie and Percy on them also, it was mostly happy birthday pictures.

"I don't think I have ever seen Percy without the glasses on." Tonks said as a picture came up with Percy blowing out the cake candles on his fourth year birthday.

"I have..." Alicia answered. "And I think that I have to add that he looks so much better without the glasses on, if you do ask me of course."

"When have you seen him without the glasses on?" Tonks asked and looked funny at Alicia.

"When we still were at Hogwarts, Oliver 'borrowed' the glasses from Percy and... 'Played' Percy." Alicia told her, who started to laugh. "I was tired from studying for my O.W.L's, I sat in the library alone, Oliver came in and saw me, he was sitting down next to me and decided it was time to study for his N.E.W.T's. After ten minutes he got sick of studying for them, so he started to bug Percy, who didn't sit so far away behind."

Tonks continued laughing; somehow she actually found it more fun than it actually was.

"You're easily amused today." Alicia said and looked at her, not being able to keep herself from smiling aswell.

"Sorry." Tonks responded and calmed down. "I have a strange sense of humour these days."

"Um..." Alicia had noticed that Tonks hair had started to change colour. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, what's happening?" Tonks asked, her face becoming serious.

"Your hair, its changing colour." Alicia informed her and pointed slightly at her head.

"The baby has a tendency to do that." Tonks answered, driving her hand through her hair. "What colour is it?"

"It's pink." Alicia answered, and then she smiled big. "Maybe the baby is trying to tell you that it's a girl."

"No no." Tonks shoed her off. "Don't you know that Pink means that it's a boy?"

"You'd rather want to have a boy than a girl?"

"Actually yeah, I kinda want to have a boy, I can't see myself raising a girl." Tonks said, she reached out for the braid and put up her hair. "The worst with this is that I can't change my hair back, I have to go around and look like this."

"Is it only the hair?" Alicia asked.

"Thankfully yes."

"I think that I'd also rather have a boy as a first born." Alicia said after a while.

"Then I think it's lucky that you devoted yourself to George." Tonks said with a glint in her eye. "Boys tend to run in the Weasley family."

"Oh, haven't you realized that that is the only reason I ever started to date George?" Alicia joked. "I don't really love him; I just want to have a first born boy."

Tonks started to laugh again; she found the joke once again funnier that it actually was. "Sorry." She said again when she had calmed down. "Sorry." She said once again. "Tell me something non-funny."

"Tomorrow does George and I have to go to Bill and Fleur's place because Fleur wants to give us a happy engagement dinner." Alicia sighed.

"Okay, but it has been over a month and half since you announced it." Tonks mentioned, not laughing at all. "Why didn't she do it then?"

"I have been trying to avoid it." Alicia continued. "But it's only now that I can't get out of it."

"I don't envy you." Tonks said and leaned back in the sofa, but out of sudden she snatched Alicia's hand, so forcefully that she almost fell of the sofa, and placed it at the hand on her bally.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Just wait a second." Tonks said.

Alicia still had no idea why Tonks was acting like she did. But after a moment she felt something against her hand. It was like small bubbles were touching her palm. "Was that...?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah it was." Tonks responded.

"The baby kicked." Alicia said all exited.

* * *

_"Are you serious you really want to?" The father looked down at his daughter._

_"Yes." The daughter said and then gave her father a big Please-smile. "It could be fun, and I did bring with me my school books." She added pointing toward her bag._

_"Fine, but just sit in the corner and don't disturb." He said. "Do you studying and... Study."_

_"I promise I won't disturb." She said following him __down__ the hall. "I'll sit in the corner and listen..." The father gave her a look. "Study, I mean." She was so excited; this was to be her first glance on how it would be like to go in the auror program._

_"If you don't behave, I'll put you in the cubicle." __His working place. The dreadful cubicle, she didn't like that spot._

_"Sorry we're late." He said to the person who already sat in there, a girl, she looked nice, and not really like the person who seemed to be made for this line of work._

_"Don't worry, I just got here myself." She __said and looked up at them._

_"This is my daughter Alicia." He said, introducing them to each other. "Alli, this is Nymphadora, she's just starting her second training year."_

_"Hi, nice to meet you." Alicia said and held her hand out to her._

_"Hi, sorry to ask, __but are you the Alicia on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" She asked and took the hand._

_"Yeah, that's me." Alicia answered, surprised by being recognized._

_"You made a real great performance in the match against Ravenclaw the year before last." Nymphadora said, smiling a little._

_Alicia, who had not forgotten Davies's little demonstration, blushed slightly and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down with her books._

_"What happened at the game, Wood did something?" Alicia's dad asked, when something was wrong, or something happened in the Quidditch part of Alicia's school time, he always asked if Wood was behind it._

_"No dad, Wood was great. We just lost the game." Alicia answered__, not looking up at him while she took out her study books._

_Alicia's dad wasn't completely convinced but still sat down; Alicia did her best to listen, while trying not to listen. About twenty minutes later were they interrupted __by a man in his early twenties. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but Fletcher have gone after Arthur Weasley, he is probably trying to get back his biting kettle."_

_"I'm on it." Alicia's dad said and stood up and got out of the room._

_When Alicia saw her dad disappear out of the room she waited about three seconds before she stood up and got over to the chair her dad had sat in, and took a good look over the __drafted report. Then she looked up at Nymphadora._

_"Do you mind if I change a little?" Alicia asked._

_"Um, no, but... should you do that?" She answered._

_"Not really, no, but, dad make this mistake with these things. Using to difficult words." Alicia said, shaking her head. "You know, repo__rts are about using easy words, so that people like you can easily understand."_

_"What do you mean, people like me?"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Alicia hurried to apologize. "I mean, people in training, like you. You can't believe how many reports you are going to have to read during your next year__, that Kasey peep just a couple years ago said that it was dreadful doing that..."_

_"Kasey peep?" Nymphadora asked confused._

_"Oh, sorry, it's just that Fred and George have s__tarted to __call everybody 'a peep'__ and now I have it on my mind." Alicia explained._

_"You mean Fred and George Weasley, like Charlie Weasley?"_

_"Yeah, d'you know him?"_

_"__No, not really, we were in the same year, that's all." She continued and looked down at the table._

_"Which house were you in?"_

_"Hufflepuff." She answered.__ "Who do you have as a new seeker; did you find anyone better than Charlie?"_

_"No, but we have Harry Potter, he's pretty good."_

_"Oh you have Harry potter, tell me. How special is he? Have any secret special powers?" she asked with eager in her eyes._

_"Not that I have noticed__ no." Alicia answered, she heard a noise outside the door and hurried out of __the chair she sat in and back into__ her own._

_When Alicia's dad entered the room he looked at Alicia with suspicion._

_"__You have been sitting there all the time?" He asked her._

_"Yes, dad, of course I have." Alicia said in a convincing lie. "I have done schoolwork, you see?" She held up her book for her dad to see._

_He seemed to believe her lie and sat down, but when he took up the drafted report and took a look at it, his face changed._

_"Have you done these changes?" He asked Nymphadora._

_"Um, yes I have." Nymphadora answered. It was too bad that she was such a bad liar_

_"Alli." He said and looked at his daughter._

_"You know what dad, I love the cubicle." Alicia said in a hurried voice and collected her stuff. "I think I'm going to sit there instead. Bye Nymphadora." She said as she passed her dad and Nymphadora._

_"Call me Tonks." She answered._

_"Okay...__ Tonks." Alicia smiled and got out of the room._

* * *

The sound of a pair of bare feet going across the silent hall in the dead of night was easier heard then usually. But Alicia was pretty sure that nobody had heard her. She tiptoed across the hall and down to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. The small house of Mrs Tonks contained four bedrooms, a master bedroom, Tonks bedroom and two guest bedrooms. Alicia slept in one of the guest bedrooms and Fred and George stayed in the other. She carefully opened the door to the second guest bedroom. The vision that hit her when she opened the door was amusing. 

There was only one bed in the room, which Fred and George had to share. They slept with their heads at different ends. George was sleeping at his side and his back pressed against the wall. Fred was sleeping on his stomach and lay pretty much on the edge of the bed. And by the look of it were both of them wearing full body covering clothes.

She walked up to the bed and clumsily got over Fred's legs and lay herself down next to George. "George?" She whispered to him.

He moaned and opened his eyes. "Hey, I like waking up and finding cute girl in my bed." He muttered smiling and kissed her on the lips.

"Then you are a lucky guy." She answered and kissed him back. She looked down at Fred who had woken up by Alicia's clumsy way of getting over him. "Where are you going?" She asked him when he stood up.

"I'm going to your bed." He said with a very tired voice as he tiredly staggered out of the room.

She watched him until the door closed, and then she turned back toward George who had woken up a little and started to get undressed. Confused she looked at him.

"Um George... what are you doing?" She asked.

George, who had now removed all of his clothes except his underpants, returned her confused look. "You know I don't like sleeping in a lot of clothes." He answered with a naughty grin, and moved his hand inside her tee.

"Actually..." Alicia started and removed his hands out of her tee, wiping away the grin on his face. "That is what I came here for; I wanted to talk to you about..." She took a deep breath. "I think that we should wait. Stop."

"Why?" He asked, he had this look on his face which reminded Alicia about boy who just had been thrown out of a candy store. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is okay." She answered. "It's just... geez, you'll probably think I'm stupid for thinking this."

"Well, you won't know that until you tell me."

She paused and just looked at him for a moment before she told him. "I'm afraid I'll get pregnant, I can't, not now." She shook her head. "Not in the middle of everything."

"That's understandable." He replied nodding, being surprisingly understanding. "I love you. And if you want to wait, I'll wait."

She looked at him; not understanding how she had ended up with such a perfect guy, everything about him was so perfect.

"I love you too." She replied. She turned around so she had her back toward his chest; he brushed away her hair and placed his cheek toward hers and his arm around her stomach.

She remember that the last thought she had before she fell asleep was about how happy she felt, and how guilty over it. She was perfectly happy while others suffered.

* * *

Me Note; Sorry for the delay. It's just that I have lost a little enthusiasm for this story. Maybe it have something to do about how many people are reading it, but doesn't think it's good enough to give a review. 

Thank to my **only** reviewer "bik". That review meant a lot to me.


	19. Why didn't you tell me?

Untitled

**Chapter Nineteen; Why didn't you tell me?**

Me note; I'm sorry for the late update, I just had trouble with the beginning, so I decided to get right into the story.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Alicia snapped at George who sat at the other end of the table. "They are trying real hard to give us a good time, but are acting like a spoilt child."

"I'm not acting like a spoilt child." George snapped back at her. They were at Shell cottage, where Bill and Fleur now lived after they had gotten married. Ever since they had arrived, George had been on a particular malevolent mood, Alicia couldn't understand why. Right now was they the only ones sitting left at the table, Fleur had walked out into the kitchen to get the dessert, Bill who had noticed the tension between Alicia and George, excused himself from the table to help Fleur.

"Fine, you're not acting like that, but why are you trying to ruin the mood?" She said back to him. They tried to keep their voices down, but Bill and Fleur could probably hear from the kitchen.

"Maybe cause, once again, I find out that you are keeping things from me." He snapped back. "Important things, things I need to know."

"What?" Alicia asked frustrated. "What is it that I have been keeping from you?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Wood?" He asked her, waiting for her response, but all he got was a shocked face in return.

How did he know, she hadn't told anyone about that. "How... how can you..." She was completely lost for words.

"And I had to hear about it from Katie." George said, he leaned back in his chair looking at her.

Katie, George and Fred had spent the day with her. So that explained why George had been in such a horrible mood. Alicia felt betrayed by her friend, sure she hadn't told Katie about that kiss, so how come she knew, and why did she tell George about it?

"That is none of your business." Alicia answered in a low voice, staring down at the table. She said that because she didn't know what else to say.

"It is." He answered bitterly.

"How?" She asked. "It's not like I have asked the name of every woman that you have shagged since we broke up."

"That is different, they won't be in our lives, Oliver is our friend, and he will always be in the picture." He said.

"If you really have to know..." Alicia said, getting real angry, well, at least it was better that she was yelling at him than starting to cry. "Yes, I have kissed exactly two people since we broke up."

"Yeah, I know about your little grope-out with Davies on Halloween." George said, not really being able to reconsider the words before they slipped out. "And you heard Fleur, even when he was having _her_ as a date, he couldn't keep himself from looking at you from time to time."

That was it, that was all that Alicia could take. She stood up. She couldn't believe that Katie had told him about that, she had confined in Katie about that, it was something that was supposed to be between just the two of them. Friend to Friend. But Katie didn't care what she told anyone. And she knew what George was feeling toward Davies, how he felt about Davies _thing_ for Alicia.

"I have had it." She said, she felt that she couldn't take so much more of this from him.

"Alicia..." George said, regretting his words.

"No." She said and turned around and started to walk toward the door. "I'm going." She whispered to herself, she didn't want to break up in front of them all.

Katie was supposed to be her friend, but just like Angelina, she turned her back toward Alicia. Maybe this was why the most of Alicia's friend was guys, she didn't have to _talk_ to them, and if she did, they wouldn't listen closely enough to remember.

When Alicia reached the door, she took her jacket and opened the door; it had started to drizzle outside in the darkness of this November night

"Alicia, where are you go...?" She heard Bill's voice behind her, but she was too upset to pay any attention, she just slammed the door shut, she kept walking up the stone path to the country road, she had reached up to the side when she had heard the door open again and a pair of footsteps coming after her.

"Alicia..." She heard George's voice.

She stopped but didn't turn around. George reached her and pulled her arm in a try to turn her around, but she refused.

"I'm sorry." He said, she could hear on his voice that he was honest. But she didn't listen. "I overreacted." He said and walked up in front of her since she had refused to turn around. "Please can't you just come back?" She didn't look up at his face; she knew what look he would give her.

She knew deep down that she was only acting out of the hurt that Katie had caused her; she had actually nothing against George. The rain was falling heavier from the dark sky.

"Something's you can't take back." She said to him and looked at his face with her cry swollen eyes. "Maybe we need something more than Love to make this work." She continued, saying words she knew she didn't truly mean making her tears start to fall down her cheeks. "You don't trust me, if I say that something is in the past, you don't believe me, when Oliver kissed me in fifth year, I told him that I was in love with you." She closed her eyes for a second before continuing. "But you never bothered to find out my side of the story."

She started to walk down the road, she didn't know where it leaded, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Please Alicia!" She heard him yell after her. "Come back, we can work it out!" There was so much desperation in his voice.

"You don't get it, do you?!" She turned around and yelled back at him. She looked the person who was the biggest reason for her heartthrob and pain, he was standing there, he hadn't bothered to take on a jacket, he just stood there, drenched wet in a shirt and jeans. "We can't work it out this time, we are too different!" She yelled at him with anger, she reached for her left hand and then she drastically removed the ring on her finger.

"You can give this back to me when you truly trust me!" She yelled as she threw it at him, she wasn't standing so far away from him, but the rain was practically poured down so she had a little trouble seeing him. "I really do love you, but we need more than that." Then she turned around and apparated away from the scene, away from Shell Cottage, away from George.

* * *

When she arrived into London, she felt that she was wet to the bone; it didn't rain in London like it had up at Shell Cottage. She shivered as she made her way down through the street; it was the street in London she had walked the most when she lived here. Like she had it printed into her backbone she turned right and walked into the diner she knew would be open, since it had its opening hours up until one o'clock at night from Friday to Sunday.

She first took in the warmth of the inside before she walked up to the counter and sat down at one of the chairs by the counter.

Hi, may I..." The waitresses, who Alicia knew as Gretchen, came up to her, but when she looked up from her note pad and saw Alicia's face, she stopped. "What happened to you Alicia? You are drenching wet." She said a little shocked. "And you have been crying." She added.

"Hi, Gretchen." Alicia said with a fake smile to her friend, actually one of her closer friends from here, you couldn't work side by side with a person like Gretchen and not like her.

"What happened?" She repeated with a worry in her voice.

"It's been raining..." Alicia answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, an hour ago." Gretchen answered in the same tone. "You come with me." She said and walked around the counter and dragged Alicia with herself to the staffroom, in where she opened her own locker door and took out some of her clothes. "It's lucky you that we have the same size." She continued and got some clothes out to Alicia, who actually had been thinking of doing a drying charm on the black dress she wore, but she could go with some shoes; her high heels weren't the most comfortable shoes to wear when you are wet.

"Actually Gretchen, it's just my jacket that is wet." Alicia said. "And my shoes."

"Okay then, show me." Gretchen demanded.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Alicia asked, she didn't dare to do magic in front of a muggle, she was afraid that they ministry might track her through that.

"Okay then, but you are borrowing my shoes." Gretchen said and handed Alicia a pair of training shoes. "And my makeup, you need to freshen up yours." She also gave Alicia a small makeup bag.

Alicia got into the small and tad disgusting bathroom and did the drying charm on her dress and refreshed her makeup, the rain had made hers all mushy and rainy.

In her mind she went over everything that had happened tonight. That was partly why she had come here; nobody knew George and wouldn't ask so many questions about him.

And suddenly it hit her, she wasn't actually wearing her ring anymore, it felt a little weird not to have it there. She had broken it off with him, it pained in her heart at the mare thought of it. She actually regretted what she had done, she knew that the anger she felt actually was because of Katie, not George, but her subconscious defence mechanisms made her take it out on him.

She got out of the bathroom and joined Gretchen by the counter. A few moments after she had sat down, she felt somebody stand behind her. The unknown person leaned forward and softly spoke into her ear. Gretchen was out in the kitchen, so she couldn't be of any help.

"If you just come quietly with me Miss Spinnet, maybe they won't go so hard on you." The male person said to her. She knew suddenly by the way that he was talking that it was a ministry worker out to collect some extra gold, she didn't recognize the voice, so she guessed that he probably wasn't so dangerous.

Getting all over heated with anger, she snatched the big steel serving plate on the counter not so far from her and turned around quickly and hit him with it.

"Don't tell me what to do." She angrily told him and hit him several times over and over.

"Right, okay." The person said and put and arm up so that she would hit that instead. He moved toward the door and when he had opened it she stopped hitting him and used her foot to kick him out of the place. He landed hard on pavement, curious and shocked looks came from the muggles passing by, but Alicia simply ignored them.

"Go quietly?" She asked him confused when he turned around toward her. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" She continued and picked up his wand, which lay not so long away from him.

"Oh Merlin, you really are crazy." He said and got up to his feet.

"Yeah, I might be crazy, but I'm not an idiot." She said back and walked into the diner again.

Gretchen stood by the counter and looked at her with a shocked look.

"What?" Alicia answered. "I didn't like the way he was talking to me, that's all."

"Okay." Gretchen answered slowly.

Alicia stayed there until Gretchen got of work at closing time. They talked a lot, Gretchen told her all about what have happened in her life since they last met, and Alicia told her about hers, but she didn't mention anything about the war, of her previous engagement with George, her break in at the ministry, her supposedly best friend's betrayal, the fight with George, she didn't mention so much at all. It was mostly Gretchen who talked.

It was nice to have someone to talk to, even through Alicia actually didn't do the talking. At one o'clock in the morning Alicia considered the option of going home, and the chance of George being there. But then she didn't care anymore, it was her house, she could kick him out of her was there.

But he wasn't, the house was completely abandoned, Alicia didn't mind though, it would just make her more relaxed in her sleep.

* * *

_Alicia stood in the room she had been sleeping in at Grimauld place; a bag was open on the bed, with Alicia's clothes in it. Alicia herself sat on the bed, her __back toward the door. She heard the now well-known crack behind her._

_"Alicia." She heard George's voice. "Don't leave."_

_"It's not like I can say against him." Sh__e answered, not turning around._

_"Let's go away when you turn seventeen__, just the two of us__." George said. "It's just three days left."_

_"What about school?" She answered and stood up, facing him. "What about our parents, __you siblings, Fred?"_

_"We can be back for school." George said and walked up to her. "I just want to be with you." He whispered and placed his hands on each side of her neck and kissed her softly._

_"We can't." She said, feeling tears coming up into her eyes; she hated being the voice of reason. "It's dangerous to be out there, especially __when__ knowing about the order."_

_"Then let's get married when you are seventeen." His voice was full with so much desperation, so much need for her. "It will be the only way to stop them from separating us."_

_Alicia looked him, one singly tear escaped her eye. She knew that in the wizarding law it was legal to get married at seventeen, she was almost at the verge to say yes. But she knew she couldn't, he __had asked her to marry him__ for the wrong reason._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't." __She said, it hurt her so much to deny him. "We can't, it would be stupid."_

_"Please." He said and kissed her again. "Please."_

_"George..." She said and pushed him carefully away, she couldn't think straight with him so close to her all she could think about then was how much she wanted him, needed him. "No, I'm sorry, but I..." It hurt so much in her to say this. "I think it's better if we split ways."_

_"No." He moaned and tired to get close to her again. "Please."_

_"I'm sorry." She __said and stroked away her tears. "But I think that it is better this way." She closed her bag and walked out of the room with it, leaving George behind._

_George had no idea how long he stood there, taking in all that have happened._

_"George." Fred stood in the door opening, looking at her brother. "What happened?" of course he knew what happened, but he thought that George might have to say it to realize it._

_"I think we just broke up." He said, not looking at Fred, just staring forward. __"For good."_

* * *

Me note; I'm so sorry for the late update, but I had to rearrange the plan for this story, to make it more... exciting. I'm sorry about the unhappiness in this chapter, but the evil pain-loving creature in my head told me to... I have made up an over view of this story and written the last chapter. And unfortunately, there will not be an all happy ending.

Thanks to my Reviewers, love your reviews. And remember that it is never too late review, even if you don't like the story.

**Review!**


	20. December

Me note; Wow, Twenty chapters, it's quite a progress for me; I hope that you enjoy it, it should have been out last week but I have found a new addiction I have to read a book for English and I just can't stop reading it, it's like its possessing me, sorry.

And I have put up this chapter again since the chapter after this is so short, hope that you don't mind, now are the chapters after this the most funny ones, I have many scribbles of how it's going to turn a out and stuff... And don't forget to read the "Me note" at the end.

**Untitled**

**Chapter Twenty; December**

"Are you going to talk to him?" Daniel asked Alicia, as they had stopped to take a breather.

"Why? I don't need to talk to him." Alicia answered and shifted the backpack she wore.

Daniel leaned forward resting his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Sure." He answered sarcastic.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She asked curiously and bent forward to look at him. "And out of breath, we have just been walking for an hour."

"With your speed... and this up going forest hill..." He took another deep breath and looked at her. "Not everybody is a training freak like you Alli."

"You haven't been out running since I moved away from home!" Alicia said chocked.

"Nope." He answered truthfully and stood up straight. Over the summer and other holidays, Alicia usually dragged Daniel out for a run in the morning.

"You have gone lazy." She said to him, pushing him playfully on the arm.

"And after lazy come fatness..." He added, knowing that that was what she would say next. "Why did you drag me with you out here anyway?"

"Well, you were the one who complained yesterday that you hadn't done anything to help our side." She said, remembering what he had said. "And you seemed perfectly fine with the idea to accompany me up to the cave, and you know that it is a three hour walk."

"It seemed so much shorter when we were kids." Daniel complained. "What is it that we are getting from the cave?" The cave was a cave in the mountain long up in the forest, Alicia, Petra and Daniel used to hike up there and sleep in the cave for a few nights over the summer, but when Daniel and Alicia turned into fifteen and Petra fourteen, all the adults have agreed that they weren't allowed to do that, maybe Petra and Alicia maybe, but NOT with Daniel. Petra had exclaimed with a very high tone of sarcasm that she; 'absolutely had no idea why they did that!'

"The dark arts detectors we put up there and all the other funny auror stuff that I nicked from dad." Alicia told him. "Let's keep on going." She said and started to move.

"Can I ask you something and you will only tell me the truth?" Daniel said after a couple minutes of walking.

"Of course." She answered.

"Why did you break off the engagement with George?" He asked like it was an everyday question.

Alicia's tone turned cold and she started forward as she answered. "I wanted to hurt him."

"That's not the truth." He answered.

"Well." Alicia said and stopped, her tone turning angry. "If you are so frikkin' sure that you know how I'm feeling, and why I do things like I do. Enlighten me, please!" She almost yelled out in the silent forest.

"You feel trapped sometimes. A magical marriage bond is a life time commitment, and the only way out of it is death, and you feel scared about it because you have a few things in common with him, but he doesn't have any with you. And think that you are too young for this, making this bond now." Daniel said, ignoring her outburst.

"Thank you Mr Analyzer, I'll think about my situation and what you have said until our next session." Alicia said sarcastic, but couldn't help to think that he was right.

"Sarcasm is a way of hiding the fact that you are hurt." Daniel continued.

"Daniel." Alicia said to him. "Sometimes are you such a stuck up and annoying person... it's like you can't control, nor care, what you say, don't think about that it might hurt someone."

Daniel didn't answer, he just looked at her. "You know that I'm not afraid of hurting your feelings." He said. "Because I know that you'll go back to being the same person afterwards."

Alicia didn't answer, so they just looked at each other for quite some time before Alicia broke the silence. "Let's go, we'd better go home before dark." And they continued to walk up the hill. Forty minutes later the uphill ended and the rest of the way was downwards.

Once they reached the hidden opening to the cave, the out-of-breath Daniel leaned toward the stone wall. "Why couldn't we apparate?" He spoke for the first time since their argument.

"I told you, we might end up in the wrong place and be completely lost forever in the big forest." Alicia said, sounding slightly annoyed as she gave him a water bottle from her backpack.

"Can we apparate back down?" Daniel asked.

"Of course." Alicia answered and placed her hand on an out sticking stone, then turning it around like it was a combination lock. Then it clicked.

"You know, it's only sheer luck that we found out the combination code." Daniel spoke as the door to the cave opened. "Did you ever found out what they are using this for anyway, the wizard's long time ago I mean?"

"Nope." Alicia answered. "I asked dad, but he reckoned that they used it as some sort of hideout in war time. But personally do I think it got something to do with the witch hunting in the fourteenth century, they hid in here to get away from the evil little muggles who tried to burn them alive, in Sweden they were smart." She continued with and evil smirk. "Chopped their heads off first, and then burned the body."

"Of course." Daniel answered sarcastic. "Only if you are anti-magic." He looked at Alicia who just laughed softly. "Is that why they don't have such a big magic population in Sweden?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I think anyway."

The cave was almost like a living placed in the cave, the fireplace in the middle used mostly to warm up the place, the small table, and the chairs. If the place wasn't in the middle of a forest, you could almost believe that somebody lived here.

Around the walls and pretty much all over the place was dark arts detectors, the most of them was like pins and gems that would glow up when somebody was using dark magic nearby. There were also some old and non-properly-working sneakoscopes.

The both of them started to pack them down into the bag they had brought with them. Several times while they worked in silence Daniel turned around like he was about to say something to her, but changed his mind and got back to work.

"Did you ever tell George about this place?" He finally asked.

Alicia, who was starting to get mad over him constantly questions about George, didn't turn around when she answered him. "No."

"Why didn't you tell him?" he continued.

"It never came up." She answered.

"Okay." He added and turned back. But then he turned back to her. "Have you talked to anyone else about George?" He asked.

Alicia, now really mad at him, turned back toward him. "If you ask one more question about George, I will take this knife and stick it in your..."

"Got the point." Daniel said and turned back.

"Okay..." Alicia said a long while later when they were about to get done. "Maybe I am scared of being trapped, but that's not really it... he takes all this like a joke, he makes me stop thinking about tomorrow. And that is bad. In a way or another I wish that something would happen so that he would realize that people are dying, but he's just so sheltered away from it all."

"You wish that you also could be?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe." Alicia answered.

"Are you going to start to act like a maniac this time to?" Daniel asked once they were out of the cave.

"What?" Alicia asked with a little laugh. "When did I act like a maniac the last time?"

"Believe me when I say that every time that Umbridge looks at me, she sees you, what you did in school." Daniel said.

"No, I'm not gonna start to act like a maniac." Alicia promised. "Why do you have to continue to work at the ministry? And with _her_ of all people?"

"Do you mean Umbridge or your sister?"

"Both."

"Well, since both of them are working at the department of magical law enforcement, I have to work with them. And getting out of the ministry is very risky at this time, your friend Percy was lucky he got out when he got out" He answered glooming. "Why don't you like Angelina?"

Alicia stopped and started at him, where had that come from? "What do you mean?"

"You don't like Angelina, I'm wondering why?"

"I don't like her, that's all. She doesn't like me, I don't like her." She answered. "Why do you ask all these questions?"

"Just curious, that's all." Daniel said, but Alicia got the impression that he was hiding something, but she left it alone. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Alicia sighed. "Uh, don't even talk about it. We'd better go back."

_Everyone in the classrooms eyes turned toward Alicia once she had closed the door and excused herself for her lateness. The reason for Alicia's sudden attention wasn't the fact that she was late, no it was the way she was dressed, just last night had professor Umbridge put up a proper-dressing directive, that students were going to wear their uniforms correctly and that it shall cover as much skin as possible, also that all the girls hair should be put up in as ponytail or another way out of the face_

_But Alicia took today as a perfect occasion to show Umbridge how much she liked her directives with a little demonstration. The way she wore her uniform showed as much skin as possibly without her actually being showing her underwear and in any way possible considered naked. The skirt she wore was shortened so that it ended right under her bottom, on the shirt was only one button buttoned; it was the one above the knot she had made with her shirt over her belly. Her hair was loose and instead of the normal black and boring shoes she wore short heeled shoes. The books for this class she held with one arm._

_She wore an almost smirk on her face as she stopped at the back of the classroom where she was clearly visible to Professor Umbridge._

_"What...!" Umbridge croaked shocked when she saw Alicia. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing Miss Spinnet?"_

_"Oh..." Alicia said with and perfect innocent and sweet tone. "It's called a school uniform professor."_

_"Why... are you wearing it?" Umbridge reformed her question._

_"You'd rather I wear nothing?" Alicia continued, playing dumb. "Cause I can do that too?"_

_Umbridge looked at Alicia; she was more frustrated than anyone had ever seen her._

_"Can you read?!" Umbridge asked angrily._

_"Oh, I can read perfectly." Alicia said and smiled sweetly as she heard murmurs from the class._

_Umbridge got silent for a few seconds before, her face had gotten in a pretty shade of red as she seemed to boil with anger inside. "I have had it from you Spinnet; I will not take any more of this nonsense from you!" she angrily walked over to her desk, sat down behind it and started to write fanatically on a piece of parchment. "This will you take to the head of you house, and you will have to change into more appropriate clothing." Umbridge gave Alicia the parchment and watched Alicia as she walked out of the classroom._

_Twenty minutes earlier..._

_"Oh c'mon Alicia, Don't kid yourself."_

_Alicia sat on her bed and pulled her long socks on. "What do you have such a hard time to understand, I don't." She snapped back at Angelina. They were the only ones left in the dorm._

_"And I'm white..." Angelina said back, not believing Alicia's words._

_"I don't want to, not matter how much you push it." Alicia turned back to her feet and put on her other sock._

_"He wants to be with you as well." Angelina said, looking at Alicia with slight concern._

_"Well, if you care about George as much as you seem to do... why don't you get together with him, I don't think he'll mind shagging you instead?" Alicia snapped and stood up._

_"Take that back!" Angelina snapped angry at Alicia._

_"No I will not, the only reason that you take this up so often is because of him... not because of me." Alicia argued. _

_"He's lonely without you." Angelina said._

_"No!" Alicia almost yelled out. "He can't possibly be lonely without me, he has Fred, he has you, he has Lee, he has everyone else in his frikkin family, and you are saying he's the lonely one."_

_"Fine..." Angelina said as she had done so many times before. "Be stubborn then, I'm only trying to do some good." She grabbed her bag with force and left for the door._

_"I think that you should stop doing that, it's irritating..." Alicia snapped angry._

_But Angelina didn't turn back as she walked out of the dorm._

_Frustrated by the useless attempts Angelina had been constantly making in an attempt to get Alicia and George back together, Alicia turned back to her bed, taking a deep breath remembering that she didn't want to be late for DADA which started in ten minutes._

* * *

In the end of December did the snow start to fall, not that it hadn't before, but now did it fall more than before. But that wasn't the snow that had Alicia in a strange mood, the feeling she felt was similar like the one you feel when you are drowning.

"Why?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Because you are not doing so much good just sitting here." He calmly said. "I know how restless you are by only sitting and not doing anything."

"I do tons of stuff..." She continued.

"It's settled, January sixth is you going there, I have made everything clear with Dedalus and Hestia, she's coming back to England and the two of you are going down there."

"The two of us?" She asked, looking at him confused, he hadn't mentioned anything earlier about someone going with her.

"Yes, you and Katie Bell, she's your friend right?"

"Yeah." Alicia answered and felt that feeling of drowning even more, she didn't know if she should tell him about that Alicia actually loathed Katie for opening her big mouth to George, but she decided against it.

"I heard from Wood that she's talking Spanish fluently, and you can't say a word in Spanish, so... who'd better go along with you to Spain?"

"Great." She forced a smile, but inside she was dreading the thought of meeting Katie again. "It will be fun."

"Splendid, I'd better get moving then." He said and stood up from where he sat.

"Kingsley." Andromeda came out of the kitchen. "Aren't you staying for dinner, it's ready in just a minute."

"The offer really sounds tempting, but unfortunately I have other plans for tonight." He declined politely. "But maybe next time."

"Yes, maybe." Andromeda answered. "Stay safe." She told him.

"You too." He said and nodded before walking out of the house.

Once the door closed Alicia remembered suddenly that there was something she wanted to ask Kingsley about, but it had never come up since Alicia's head became full of the whole Spanish deal. She quickly stood up from the couch and walked out the door after him.

"Kingsley." She called out to him who turned around.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you know somebody named Sara Miller?" Alicia asked and walked down the porch steps.

"No, can't say I do? Where did you get the name from?"

"I found... old letters." Alicia answered. "She was someone that my dad knew."

"How old were the letters?"

"They were dating back to about fifteen years and up till just less than a year ago." She told him. "Are you sure that you don't know who she is?"

"Sorry, I don't." He answered apologetically. "I have never heard that name before."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Alicia said and headed back inside.

Once she was inside she got over to the kitchen and offered her help, which was answered with setting the table.

"Spain huh?" Tonks said smiling as she came out with the four glasses.

"I know." Alicia answered. "But it won't be like a vacation."

"But the sun, and the fact of knowing that you're not home, you're in Spain." Tonks said dreamingly.

"You want to trade?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, sure, but do you really think that mum and Remus would let me?" She raised her eyebrow with an amusing grin.

"Suppose not." Alicia muttered, not returning the smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Tonks said.

"Sure."

"Why do Oliver and Percy call you Leesh?"

Suddenly Alicia started to laugh; it was actually a relief to Tonks that she laughed because she had neither laughed nor smiled for a long time.

"You really wanna know?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah." Tonks answered smiling.

"Oliver was babbling about nothing and everything at once, not really making any sense." She told and smiled at the memory that had happened less than a year ago. "None of us were actually listening; he was talking about one of his Quidditch mates that had a problem, and he said that he had said to his mate that he needed a Leesh." Alicia laughed again. "Percy suddenly snapped out of his half listening and said to Oliver, 'You told him he needed Alicia?', and since then have they called me that."

"That is a funny story." Tonks agreed. "You spent a lot of time with Percy and Oliver back then?"

"Yeah I did." She answered. "I got to know Percy better and actually... realize that he actually aren't the person I believed he was, actually who Fred and..." She stopped for a moment, not wanting to say his name. "...believed he was." She said instead.

Tonks saw the look on Alicia's face when she stopped herself from saying George's name, and Tonks also knew that Alicia probably didn't want to talk about him, so she left it unspoken of.

"You had a nice Christmas?" Tonks said instead.

"It's been two days and I have already repressed it." Was Alicia's answer and then she walked out into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night when Alicia was sleeping she woke up by the sound of footsteps outside in the hall, she turned on the limp she had beside her bed and looked at the watch on the bedside table. 2:33, who was out walking at this time? She remembered that it probably could be nothing, but she'd better check, it was better being certain than uncertain. 

She sat up in the bed, and reached for her wand and stood up. But at the same moment she had stood up, her door opened and in he came.

Not believing that it actually was true, but not listening to the voice in her head that said that it impossibly could be him, she practically flung herself forward and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey don't worry; I'm here now aren't I?" He said back and hugged her.

She leaned back and looked at his face; it still was the most beautiful face she had ever seen even with the missing ear. Her eyes started tearing up at the sight of him.

"Don't cry." He told her in his calm voice. "Please don't cry, I'm not letting go of you again, I'm never going to let you go."

But the tears still came; she just couldn't believe that he was back, that he would come back after she had hurt him like that. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you as well."

"I have regretted what I did every second since that night."

"But I'm back now, you don't need to worry." He smiled and kissed her.

They walked backwards so that they ended up back on the bed; still kissing he wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled around so that she was on top of him. She stopped kissing him and put her head on his chest, she still had her body on top of him, pressing him down with her body weight, not giving him the option to leave.

But he didn't seem to want to leave; he put back his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him over and over again until she fell asleep again.

A while later she woke up, she looked around, the lamp was dark, and she was the only one in the bed, it was just another dream, just like all the others, he hadn't come to her, he probably was at home, sleeping. And not having any intentions of getting back to her, that's if you listen to what Lee said.

* * *

**Me Note;** you want to know something funny, I have eleven people who have this story on their alert list and over half of them also have this as a favourite story, and the funniest thing is that about two or three of them give a review, now isn't that funny! You know, I can take you away from that list if you don't like the story and are too last to take away it yourself... how about that huh?

And you probably would also think that it is funny if it happened to you... you write stories yourself, don't you?

Thank to you who can truly say that you have once or twice reviewed. Thanks, you guys are the best.


	21. January Sixth

Untitled

Chapter Twenty-One; January sixth

Packing have always been a problem to the Female population, it was even harder when you don't even know how long you are staying away. But for Alicia was this even harder than usual, she was only allowed bringing one bag, and in that bag she had to fit everything she needed.

She have already tried to do an extraction charm on the bag, but failed miserably, why couldn't she do it right? She had always been a little bit worse at charms than other subjects.

"How's the packing going?" Alicia spun around and saw Tonks standing in the doorway, holding a thin package in her hands.

"Awful, I can't do the extraction charm right, it keeps getting smaller instead." She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Stupid bag."

Tonks smiled, and held the package forward to Alicia. "I got you something, seeing as you are going to the warmth."

Carefully Alicia took the package; she sat down on the bad and placed it on her lap as she opened it. Inside it was a black and white bikini.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like it since you are going to Spain." Tonks said happily, nodding to herself. "It's warm there and you look like you never really experienced the sun, or are part albino, even a vampire for that matter."

"It would probably look great on a person that doesn't have a big and ugly scar over her stomach." Alicia muttered to herself and looked at the gift.

"Oh." Tonks smile faded as she remembered and sat down on the bed next to Alicia. "Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry; I know that you didn't mean anything by it." Alicia said and closed the box. "I like it, it's a great gift."

"You seem so tense, nervous?" Tonks asked.

"It's nothing. I just don't really want to meet Katie, cause I really don't know how be around her after everything that's happened." Alicia confessed.

"Then why didn't you tell Kingsley that you didn't want to meet her, I bet that he would make an exception for you." Tonks smiled.

"Maybe, but I have to meet her sometime, can't keep avoiding her forever." Alicia answered.

"Like with George." Tonks stated.

Alicia didn't answer, she remained silent.

"Remus said that he asked for you, wondered how you are." Tonks continued when Alicia still didn't say anything.

"Don't lie; I know that he wouldn't do that." Alicia said, she knew that Tonks probably weren't lying, but she didn't want to believe her.

"Alicia, is this because of what Lee said to you? Why would you listen to him, he probably is over exaggerating about it all." Tonks said.

"No, you don't get it; Lee isn't the person to hold a grudge, when he is mad at someone he's probably only showing less than half of the real anger." Alicia said. "I really screwed up this time and I do think that Lee is right about that George won't to forgive me this time."

Tonks opened her moth to say something but Alicia interrupted her.

"Now, I need to pack, Casey'll be here in half an hour." She said.

Tonks stood up from the bed and took the bag. "I'll fix that extraction charm for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Casey Stephens, age of 36, husband of Kendra and father of four year old Carson. Currently in England while the rest of his family, except his brother in-law, safely were in Canada with some good family friends. Before his very stubborn wife had let him get back to England she had made her brother Kingsley to promise that he would bring him back safely, or she'd kill him as well. Kendra's brother Kingsley, who never was so very fond of his little sister's choice of husband, promised her to bring him back safely, but only because his sister loved him.

Casey had on this day returned from Canada, after spending Christmas with his wife and son, his first thing to do was to get Alicia over to the safe location where they later would take a portkey to the other safe location in Spain.

"Hey Spinnet." He greeted Alicia when he's standing in the hallway waiting for Alicia.

"Hello Casey." She responded rather mull and took on her shoes and jacket and said goodbye to the other people in the house. Promising Tonks that she'll be back to when the baby came, which should be in the end of April, and then taking the bag and leaving with Casey.

"Are you alright? You seem a little down." Casey asked her when he had started the car and the house was out of view.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Alicia answered.

Casey nodded; there was something he needed to tell her. "Alicia, I'm sorry about your dad." Jonathan Spinnet had been the one who had trained him, who had helped him get through the three years of training.

"Thanks." Alicia responded, she was staring out of the window, not once had she turned her head too look at him. "How's your family?" She asked, still looking out the window.

"They're alright, Kendra is worrying about Kingsley. Now that Dumbledore gone, most people would think that he was the new leader of the Order." He glanced at her, he was not sure if she was even listening, but he continued to talk. "Carson is getting big, talking all the time, talking to his stuffed animals..." He trailed off; she still didn't seem to listen.

"How are you doing? I heard about what you did at the ministry in September, that's quite a brave thing to do..." He glanced at her again; he wondered what had happened to her to make her so... hollow, in lack of better words. When he and Kendra used to have Alicia over as a child she was always full of energy, and when he had met her just a year ago at Cathy Spinnet's wedding had she been happily talking and so full of energy as well. Now he got the feeling that she was empty, maybe even grieving.

"I heard that you got engaged to... what's-his-name." Casey couldn't remember the name of the guy. "Sad to leave him behind?" If it even is a he, Casey thought to himself.

For the first time she turned to look at him. "I'm not engaged anymore." She told him and then turned her head back to the window.

"Oh..." Suddenly he felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry to hear that." He added, feeling like a deep shit idiot for taking that up, the break up was probably the reason for her mulled mood.

"You know, even though I have been married to Kendra for ten years I feel like a teenager when I'm meeting Kingsley without Kendra there. It's like that time when I was nineteen and had to tell Kingsley; 'Yes Mr. Shacklebolt, I'm the idiot who's shagging your sister'." Casey chuckled; he glanced at Alicia and saw the corner of her mouth move, but not break out in a full smile.

Casey gave up at trying to make her smile, but it still bothered him to see her so sad. The rest of the trip was in silence. Neither of them said anything. Alicia leaned back into her seat and looked out the window onto the bypassing landscape.

"Casey." Alicia suddenly turned toward him and asked. "Do you know anyone named Sara Miller?"

"Um..." He thought of it. "I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering." She answered disappointed and turned her head back.

Alicia wondered a lot if Katie would act differently toward her, if she knew that she was the biggest reason that she and George wasn't together anymore. It almost felt stranger that Katie didn't act any different toward her; Katie was happy to see her and hugged her like a 

friend who hadn't done anything wrong toward its other friend. She hadn't met Katie since three weeks after the ministry event.

"Hey Alicia, it's good to see you." Katie said to her.

"Yeah, same here." Alicia muttered without even meaning it.

"We are going to have so much fun, even though we'll be trapped inside a house." Katie continued.

Alicia didn't do anything she simply nodded.

Katie continued to talk about stuff that Alicia didn't really listened to, she was too busy trying to find reasons not to hit her, reasons that it was unnecessary to hit her right now, maybe later would be a better time. She did feel an urge of anger toward the minor woman, and she needed to do something about it

Travelling by portkey was never anything that could be considered fun or even enjoyable. Once they were on solid ground again, Alicia felt that kind of I-want-to-vomit-feeling that always came after travelling by portkey and collapsed to the ground. She wasn't used to travelling by portkey.

Suddenly she felt herself being helped up to her feet; she turned around to see who helped her. "Thanks Casey." She said and took up her bag.

"You're welcome." He responded.

"How are we getting there?" She asked him looking around; civilisation was nowhere to be seen.

"It's about a twenty minute walk." Casey said and pointed toward the direction they were heading.

The walk continued in silence, Alicia wondered at first why Katie didn't speak to her anymore, not that it was annoying her, but she still wondered. Maybe Katie had noticed Alicia's cold mood and decided that she should be on the low front for a while. Or maybe she just had nothing more to say to her.

The house that they were going to stay at was actually two houses, the slightly larger house, which had two floors to difference from the other, was in the back of the property and the minor one at the front. The only thing between the two houses was a pool. The house was in a beautiful and very Spain-like yellow colour and had lots green ivy braches crawling up the walls. It looked like something that could only be found in a tourist magazine.

"Beautiful house isn't it?" Katie said to Alicia with a small smile and caught up with her.

"Yeah." Alicia couldn't help but agree.

"The closest village should be just about a twenty minute walk into the opposite direction than the one we came from." Casey briefed them up as they came closer to the house. "And it's a none magical village, so it shouldn't be under any protection or watch from the Spanish ministry of Magic, and believe me when I say that they are not very nice people to deal with. And remember not to talk to anyone too much, never give out a real name, and use a fake one if you have to. Don't draw attention to yourselves, walk with your heads down and don't use magic outside the house." He continued.

"Casey, don't worry." Alicia told him.

"I should worry." He said. "If you-know-who finds out about this place he can show up at any second, he might think that these... Muggles might be of any use to him against Harry, and you know that he have a saving people thing." He paused for just a second as he saw the two people standing on the porch of the closest house and waited for them. "And for heaven's sake do NOT say his name." He added.

"I shall remember that." Katie said. They were now turning into the short stone path up to the house.

"It was lucky that Kingsley figured it out in time." Alicia muttered. It was that which had went wrong when they had sent that program of Potterwatch a few months ago, that was how they found out where they were recording it. That was why Kennedy died, because they had said his name.

It was really sad that Kennedy died, but at least now her death couldn't be considered random and worthless.

"Ready to get back to England Hestia?" Casey asked Hestia Jones, who stood on the porch next to Dedalus, waiting for them.

"As ready as someone can be to get back into the midst of a war." She answered.

"Great, we don't have so much time to sit and catch up I promised Kingsley that we'd meet him at noon, which is just about half an hour, so hence the rush." Casey continued.

"Right, let me get my bag and then we'll go." She said and walked inside.

And so they quickly left them. Leaving Alicia and Katie with Dedalus. Before he had left had Casey hugged Alicia and whispered to her to stay safe, to hold on and stay strong. She appreciated the gesture, but if she had chosen to stay strong she wouldn't be alone and here right now.

"So, let's have a little tour shall we?" Dedalus said to the two girls and opened the door for them.

Once they came in they saw that a whole corner of the small sitting room were covered with monitors, must have been over a dozen.

"This is the security cameras we have put out around the premises." He explained. "The one who are at watch will sit here and monitor them, at all time. And this list will tell you where the camera is located." He pointed toward a piece of paper on the table in front of the monitors.

Katie, who had put down her bag on the floor, had approached one of the monitors, which showed a largely obese boy bathe in the pool. "Who's that?" She asked in disgusted voice and pointed toward the screen.

"Oh, that'd be the cousin." Dedalus answered matter-of-factly.

"That's Harry's cousin?" She continued, now looking up at Dedalus in shock. "Looks like a real charming boy." She added sarcastic.

This caused Alicia to giggle a little where she stood; it felt strange to have her lips up in a smile.

"Yes, doesn't he?" Dedalus added, equally sarcastic. "Anyways, there's the kitchen." He pointed toward the just as small kitchen. Everything in this house seemed to be small. "To the left are both of yours bedroom, you have to share bathroom though. Mine is to the right."

"Right." Katie said and took up her bag again. "Do we have to be in any contact with the... Harry Potter Family?" She asked in a lack of words.

"No you don't have to be in contact with the Dursley's." Dedalus assured them. "They know that they are not to leave the premises, we have a charm on the face so that no one can leave or enter without us knowing it, and we also have put up a lot of Dark Magic detectors. The house cannot be seen by any none magical folk, the house is nevertheless registered under a fake name, in case a magical person is trying to figure out who lives here. Food will be provided by someone going to the village and buying it, we have a supplier, by that will also be fixed by me. So you have no need to worry about that."

"How are we going to about watching the monitors? How many hour watch?" Alicia asked.

"Good question, I haven't really thought about it, Hestia and I had six hours..." He answered.

"Six hours sounds good." Alicia interrupted him. "Now, if you don't have anything else to add, I'd like to go and unpack." And with that she walked to the left and into one of the bedrooms.

"Is she alright?" Dedalus asked Katie who was quite as puzzled over Alicia's behaviour.

"I don't know." Katie answered.

* * *

A/N; I know that I said that I'd probably never update this story again, but I got a very nice review from someone who called her-/himself "Friend" and it sort of gave me motivation to finish this chapter, But I don't know how long it'll take for me to update this story.

Please leave a review and vote on the poll on my profile.


	22. shadows and Regrets

**Untitled **

**Chapter Twenty-two; Shadows and Regrets**

And the days of January continued without so many events, practically none at all. As well did February, the days had passed on very quickly. The hours that Alicia sat on were mostly nights, it was quite at night and nothing happened, she preferred nights over days.

On this particular day something happened, nothing bad though. The date was March tenth, Alicia sat by the table in the kitchen stirring her coffee while reading a book, she had read that book about a thousand times before.

"Alicia?" She heard Katie say in front of her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Alicia answered, barely looking up from the book.

"I was wondering." Katie said and sat down on the chair in front of Alicia. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but... do you have anything against me, because I have been feeling this hostility from you."

"I have nothing against you." Alicia lied.

"Yes you do." Katie pushed.

Alicia closed her book and put it on the table, after that she leaned forward and looked Katie straight in the eye. "So you can't think of anything you might have done, or said about six months ago that would upset me?" she might as well tell Katie the truth.

"No..." She said but got silent after a while. "I don't think so." She added.

"Well, you have." Alicia said to her.

"Alicia, if this is about what I told Fred, how did you find out? He promised not to tell anyone." Katie said.

"Fred?" Alicia was confused. "What did you tell Fred?"

"I... that's not what you meant?" Katie was just as confused now.

"No, I meant that you told George about Davies."

"I never told George about Davies. I told Fred."

"But why did you tell Fred, I told you that in confidence." Alicia asked thinking that it was just as bad that she had told Fred about it all.

"Alicia, Fred and I..." Katie interrupted herself. "Oh... now I know how he found out."

Alicia stared at her,



"The day before you and George... Well, broke up. Fred and I were talking about the two of you. How... lucky you were to have each other." Katie explained, thinking back about the day. "George must have heard in, eavesdropped. But how that is possibly connected to the two of you breaking up, I don't know."

"But why did you tell Fred in the first place? You still broke my confidence" Alicia said hurtfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that..." Katie started.

"What? I would find out?" Alicia finished.

"No, I'm sorry." Katie said, really feeling sorry. "Fred and I were just talking and it came up... I never meant to hurt you."

"Fine." Alicia muttered and returned to her book, not really able to feel so much better and nicer toward Katie.

"Just... Just tell me what I have to do to make it all better?" Katie asked.

"I..." Alicia started. "How did you know about Oliver, that he kissed me?" She needed to find out.

"Oh that... Um, you know how Angelina liked Oliver when we were in school right?" Katie started. "She saw the two of you, and she got pretty mad at you and started muttering under her breath that the only reason that Oliver even let you on the team was because he liked you, not because you were any good."

"Not comparing with the two of you." Alicia answered. She knew that it was true, she wasn't the best one on the team, she was good, but not the best.

"You know that's not true, Chasers work as a team, and sure Angelina have a more special speciality, she does still needs you and me to win the game." Katie said.

Alicia didn't say anything to argue, she knew that she impossibly could win this argument. "So that's how she knew." She muttered instead.

"Can you forgive me?" Katie asked.

Alicia looked up at her, she could say that she forgave Katie, but would she? Would she really accept and forgive Katie in her heart? She knew Katie and by that she knew that Katie would give Alicia the time she needed. So she answered Katie with the truth.

"I don't know..." She answered softly, or as softly as she managed to get her voice. "You really hurt me."

Katie nodded, she, just like Alicia had foreseen, understood that she needed more time.

Katie stood up to leave the table, it was just a couple minutes left until she was going to take over after Dedalus on watching the monitors. But Alicia stopped her.



"Wait." She said. "What were you and Fred talking about?"

"You know, George isn't the only one who has it easy to get jealous." Katie answered, still standing up, but now were half smiling. "Fred and I were talking about the kind of love you and George have."

"What kind is that?" Alicia asked with a frown.

"The kind that doesn't have a title."

"So it's untitled?" Alicia continued disbelieving. This sounded like that kind of talk you only read about in the romance novels.

"Maybe, it's the kind of love that will always hold. You and George are meant for each other, like soul mates, let some time pass and you'll understand that as well. And find your way back to each other, with no regrets." She smiled and then walked away.

Alicia frowned once again, what did she mean, no regrets? But soon she forgot what Katie meant and continued with her book.

XXX

The night were as silent as it was dark, Alicia sat in the chair in front of the monitors, she tried not to think about what Katie had said earlier, she had never heard Katie say something like that earlier. During her sixth year had Alicia developed a taste for Romance novels, but she had eventually stopped reading them, because of this kind of crap.

Love.

She didn't even know if she believed in that now, how can you love one human above another? Love was only body chemicals, that the brain consistently releases a certain set of chemicals, including pheromones, dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin, which act similar to amphetamines, stimulating the brain's pleasure centre and leading to side-effects such as an increased heart rate, loss of appetite and sleep, and an intense feeling of excitement. This lasted about one and a half to three years.

And what was one supposed to do after this? Rely on the things that they had in common? She and George don't have anything in common, not enough to make their relationship last.

Her train of thought got suddenly interrupted by one of the monitors which weren't working properly; the picture became blurry and then became all shaky.

She sighed and stood up and banged the monitor on the side, hoping that would fix it. It only worked a little, so she hit it again. And it worked, the monitor became clear, but showed something which made her heart beat faster.

It showed someone standing out there, in the darkness. She couldn't see clear who it was, but she could well see that the person were looking at the house. She took a step away from the monitor, He had found out where they were, he'd come to kill them all.

She looked at the list of where the cameras were placed, and saw that just this one where showing right in front of the smaller house, the front of the whole place. She felt herself shake as she turned around and look out the window. There the person stood, looking directly at the house, observing it.

The person couldn't be a muggle, because a muggle wouldn't be able to see the house from outside the grounds. Alicia stood still for several seconds, she didn't dare to move, she wasn't even sure if she were breathing.

But suddenly the person moved. Not toward the house, but walking away from it, down the road and away from them.

As the person was walking away Alicia relied on her instincts to make her do what's right. She turned away from her window and picked up her wand, then she quickly moved over to Katie's room and woke up the sleeping little woman by dragging her out to the big room and sat her down in front of the monitors.

"Alicia." Katie moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Wake up!" Alicia answered. "I'm going out, but I'll be right back."

Katie just moaned and nodded. "Do tha´." She managed to say.

Alicia walked out of the house, gripping her wand tightly, she half ran down to the road. Far away in the darkness could she see the back of the person who had stood and looked at the house, the person didn't seem to have realized that Alicia had ran out after him.

She didn't stop when she came down to the road; she figured that it couldn't be anyone who's fairly dangerous, probably someone who had been sent out to check the place out.

She had come a bit far down the road when she stopped. She took a few steps forward and it was then that she was hit. She couldn't see what hit her on the back. But felt as though it was on fire, it hurt, it hurt quite much.

Alicia felt herself lose control of her legs and she dropped down to her knees. The pain in her back was unbearable, she couldn't stand it, and she dropped her wand to the ground and had lost consciousness before her head even hit the ground.

* * *

A/N; I know that I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is pretty cheesy, but I just want this story over with... So I'm going to just write, not really caring how cheesy and sappy it is... But Please review and tell me what you think, we can have a competition about which part is the most cheesiest.


	23. shock

Chapter Twenty-Three; Shock

When Katie woke up a few hours later it wasn't because she was done sleeping; it was because she was being shaken to life by Dedalus who had a worried expression on his face.

"Katie...?" He asked her once she had slightly opened her eyes slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's Alicia?" He asked.

"She just went out; she'll be back in a second." Katie muttered on the edge of falling asleep again.

"And when was that?" He continued.

"I don't know, it was so dark." Katie said.

"It's not dark outside anymore, it haven't been for at least an hour." Dedalus said and shook Katie once again.

"What?" Katie said and opened her eyes, she sat up straight in the chair and rubbed her eyes, letting then adjust to the light. "But she left just a minute ago." She looked around in confusion. "Oh no, I fell asleep."

"Where did Alicia go?" Dedalus asked.

"I don't know, she said..." Katie closed her eyes and tried to remember what Alicia had said. "She said that she'll soon be back, that she'll just check up on something."

"Well, she's not in her room, and she's not anywhere else." He continued.

"Are you sure?" Katie stood up and walked over to Alicia's room. "Alicia?" She called out in vain because nobody answered. "But where did she go?" She asked to herself once she came back unto the main room.

"That's exactly what I have been asking myself." Dedalus muttered.

Katie stood at the spot, trying to figure out why Alicia might have gone outside. But she was unable to find any reason.

Dedalus stood up. "I'm going to check up with the muggles, see if they might know something." He paused as if the next thing would be hard to say. "Then I'm going to contact Kingsley, tell him what have happened, that there might be a breach."

Katie nodded. "Sure, you do that..." She muttered.

Dedalus looked at Katie for a short moment before he walked away.

Katie was, to be honest, very confused, where had Alicia gone? She knew that Alicia could take care of herself and everything, but that didn't mean that Alicia couldn't be hurt, or even worse... Katie shook her head; it was hard to think about that.

Katie walked into the kitchen, looking out the window which showed the yard between the two houses. She saw how Dedalus entered the other house. It was still early in the morning, but the sun had been up for a while.

It was then that Katie heard that noise, she heard the front door open and then another door shut close with a loud bang. She turned around instantly and saw that the front door was half open. She was pretty frightened, was it Alicia coming back or was it something else?

She didn't see anything once she faced the door, but when she walked closer to it she saw a half hand print of blood on it. Her heart started to beat even faster. She turned to the other door that she had heard close with a bang; the handle to the door was also covered with blood. Whoever it was that had come in through the door was covered in blood, at least their hands were. Inside the bathroom the sound of running water could be heard.

"Alicia." She called out once again, frightened. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Don't come in." She heard Alicia's voice from inside; her voice was disturbed by something. "Just stay away Katie."

Katie disregarded what she had said and opened the door anyway, now there was blood in her hand, but for her it was more important to learn what had happened to her friend.

The sight that met her when she saw Alicia was not a pretty one. There was blood on her clothes, covering most of her front and back, as though she had been lying in a pool of blood. There was also blood on her hands, which she furiously washed in the running water, splattered over her face. The blood on her face had in some places been washed off by the tears that came down her face.

"I told you not to come in." Alicia said frustrated.

"Let me help you." Katie responded and walked over to Alicia, how jumped by the tough of the other woman. "What happened to you?"

Alicia didn't answer that question, she was now done with her hands and started to look down at her clothes, the blue long-sleeved jumper and grey jeans that now was destroyed by the blood on it. Katie helped Alicia take the jumped off, the blood was also on the grey top she wore underneath.

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" Dedalus had now appeared in the opening of the bathroom door, asking the same question that Katie had asked earlier and just like her he didn't get an answer.

"Turn on the water for the shower." Katie instructed him. He did what she asked of him and then left with the door closed, turning on the shower was enough hint for him to know what was going to happen. Katie helped Alicia get off the remaining clothes before getting her into the shower so that she could more easily wash off the remaining blood in her body and in her hair.

"What happened to her?" Dedalus asked Katie first thing when she came out of the bathroom carrying the bloody clothes.

"She didn't tell me." Katie answered. "And I think that it'll be a while before we get anything out of her. Whatever it was must have set her into shock."

Katie was right; Alicia continued not to say anything about what had happened to her, why she was covered in blood. An hour after she had come back she lay in her bed just staring at the wall. Dedalus decided to take the safe way and inform Kingsley about the incident with Alicia.

Two days passed and Alicia still hadn't said anything. She still lay in the bed staring at the wall; she had also barely eaten anything which to be honest worried Katie even more.

The day after that a visitor came, George, he told them that he had overheard Kingsley and his dad talking about her, and he just needed to see her, know that she was alright. He brought with him an answer from Kingsley; they were to more Harry Potter's relatives to another safe location that was being fixed as soon as possible, which was two day from now.

George knocked on Alicia's door before entering and softly speaking her name.

She didn't move. He walked over to the bed, took off his jacket and shoes before crawling onto the covers and putting his arms around her, who now started to cry.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time that you showed up." She sobbed. "It only makes it worse because you're not really here."

"I am here; I'll always be here for you." He answered her.

She turned around in the bed to look at him. "I never meant for him to die, he didn't have to, there was so much blood and I couldn't stop it." She was crying even more now.

She told him what had happened through her sobs. Apparently the wizard that had appeared outside, watching the house was not a Death Eater, but Spanish wizards who worked for the Spanish ministry and sent to figure out why such a massive amount of magic was used at this place and what was going on there. They had captured Alicia and taken her away so that they could question her, they had spoken Voldemort's name and Death Eaters had shown up, fighting had broken out and both of the Spanish wizards and the two Death Eaters that showed up had been killed.

The blood on Alicia's clothes had come from on the Spanish Wizards who was not dead yet but seriously injured, she had tried her best to save him, but failed. Covered in the innocent man's blood she found her way out of where they had kept her and found her way to the safe house.

George saw easily that this war was on the verge of taking its toll on Alicia, this was the first time that she failed to save somebody, she felt as though she might just as well had killed him with her own hands, it was her fault that they had spoken the name and therefore the Death Eaters had shown up.

The tears kept coming down her face, it was hurting him to see her sad and destroyed like this; he wanted to take it away, make it all better. After she had told him what had happened, he tried to get her to sleep before he left her side. It didn't take long before he had calmed her down enough to get her to sleep. He held her for a few moments after she had fallen asleep; it was nice to hold her again, smell her, he had missed the way she smelt, as stupid as that sounded.

Once he was sure that she was sleeping he let go of her and quietly left the bed. When he walked out the door to her room he was met with two pairs of curious eyes. He told them what she had just told him, he couldn't look into their eyes as he told them, he didn't want to see how they reacted to what had happened to her.

The events that had occurred three days ago still haunted Alicia's memory and her dreams, she kept dreaming about it over and over again, how things could have gone different, how she could have saved that man's life. When she woke up she woke with a start, for the first few moments she couldn't move, she tried to breathe, but found herself unable to, she was paralyzed. After a few moments it released her and she turned around to her back, she was completely alone in the room. It must have also been a part of the dream that George had come back, a part of the nightmare.

She sat up in the bed, trying to avoid the sun shining in through the sole window, her head was pounding and her hair was a mess, she felt like shit.

Two knocks came on the door; she thought that it was Katie coming in trying to get her to eat something. She felt better today and hungrier since she had barely eaten something during the past days.

It wasn't Katie; it was the boy she had thought was a part of her dream.

"George." She said his name.

"You're up." He said with a smile. He was carrying a tray with some food on it; he walked into the room and placed the tray on the bed beside Alicia, while he himself sat down in front of Alicia on the side of the bed.

"You're here." She said; just to be certain she placed on of her hands on his cheek, it felt real enough. He tried to answer her but got interrupted by her mouth pressed against his. She ignored the food on the tray since the only hunger she currently felt was for him and nothing else.

* * *

Author's note; My goodness I can't believe that it's been over a year and a half since i have updated this story... I feel so bad. though I recently re-read the story and I realised that the grammar really is bad, horrible at times. So I'll do my best at going through every chapter and try to sort out all the problems, it seems like having a beta reader doesn't mean that it'll be flawless.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I can't promise when I'll update again, hopefully soon... the next chapter is half done and I have the rest of the summer to finish the story, I havle also decided that I'll end the story at 30 chapters, so just four more to go, and the last is already written.

Please leave a review...


End file.
